The Angelic Heart!
by bopdog111
Summary: A young girl named Misty left alone in a rainstorm was freezing, and was founded by Zuzu who took her in as her little sister. Little do they know Misty hs great powers, and vast skills in Ritual Summoning. Can she help in the combat that is to come? OCxSora!
1. New girl! Misty!

**Ulrich362: Hello everyone, this is an idea Bopdog and I tried earlier but after Daughter and our work on Vylon and the Sixth Summon we decided to start it over from the beginning, so allow us to introduce you all to a new OC's story.**

 **bopdog111: Instead of the usual Yuya getting a little brother or sister this time it will be Zuzu will be getting that honor.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, a younger sister for Zuzu. So let's get started by introducing you all to this new little girl. Oh but just as a note this fic is taking some liberty with character ages.**

 **bopdog111: Her name is Misty. A young girl capable of Ritual Summoning strong Fairies.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, let's get started. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was a rainy, and storming evening, and a young teenage girl with pink hair, and a pink raincoat was walking home until she sees something.

There was something in a cardboard box that is a few feet in front of her. She walked up to the box to see what it was only for her eyes to widen in horror.

What was inside was a little girl that has short pink hair that soaked, and having on little clothes to cover herself, and is shivering from the cold, and wetness outside.

Seeing Zuzu she said with her teeth chattering, "A-Are you h-h-here to laugh t-t-too...?"

Zuzu looked heartbroken hearing that before picking the little girl up and holding her close. "No, I'm not. Come on, lets get you inside and into something warmer."

The little girl looked shocked seeing she isn't laughing at her.

Zuzu just gently carried her towards her house before they arrived. "Everything will be alright."

The little girl asked, "Wh-Why did you-you... I-I will get-get in the w-way."

"Why would you ever think that?" Zuzu asked as they walked in. "Dad, are you home?"

"Zuzu! Thank goodness you came back before the storm could get any worst!" A man with red hair, and wearing a orange jumpsuit walked in saying that.

The Little girl fearfully stayed in Zuzu's embrace trying to hide herself from him.

Zuzu smiled gently. "It's ok, my dad just wants to help like I do. In fact he's going to grab you something warm to put on and then can you tell us what happened?"

The little girl looked at her with a scared expression still shivering a little. Zuzu just frowned before gently hugging her.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Zuzu's dad had come back and Zuzu had helped the little girl into some new clothes and was sitting with her. "Feel any better?"

The little girl now with her shivering stopped nodded softly.

Zuzu smiled. "My name's Zuzu, can I ask what your name is?"

"M-Misty..." She answered.

"It's nice to meet you Misty." Zuzu mentioned. "Do you want to tell me why you were alone in the rain?"

"...Well uh..." Misty trailed off.

Zuzu nodded in understanding. "Well, the important thing is you're warm and out of the rain. We can talk about that when you're ready, right now though you can stay here with us."

"B-But won't I be in the way?" Misty asked worried.

"Of course not." Zuzu reassured her only to pause. "But we should probably call your parents and tell them you're here."

Misty hearing that looked down.

"Wait Misty..." Zuzu started before hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

Misty slowly hugged her back.

Zuzu just held her close. "I promise, somehow things will be better now."

Misty stayed calm before her stomach rumbled making her blush red.

Zuzu smiled. "I'm hungry too, do you want anything special?"

"Maybe... Some sushi?" Misty asked.

"Sounds perfect." Zuzu smiled.

Misty nodded hearing that. Zuzu smiled before they walked downstairs. They arrived downstairs as Zuzu placed Misty on a chair, and she watched Zuzu, and her father get to work.

"Sorry if it's not the best sushi, but we'll do our best." Zuzu's father smiled.

Misty nodded hearing that. A little while later Zuzu served the sushi with a smile. "Well, I hope you enjoy."

Misty took a bite, and told them, "I like it."

Zuzu smiled at that. "Misty, do you want to meet some of my friends tomorrow?"

"What kind of friends?" Misty asked.

"My schoolmates at the You Show Duel School." Zuzu answered. "It's a school to learn how to be great Dueltainers."

"Duel what?" Misty asked confused.

Zuzu smiled. "Why don't we show you tomorrow, Yuya and the others are all really nice."

Hearing the name of one of them Misty asked, "Is Yuya like your boyfriend?"

Zuzu immediately started coughing and choking on a piece of sushi when Misty asked that before taking a few sips of water. "That's... I mean, Yuya's just one of my closest friends that's all."

Misty nodded before saying, "I'm not much of a person of romance."

"That's ok." Zuzu smiled. "And just for the record, I don't think you'll ever get in the way."

Misty looked at her surprise evident on her face. Zuzu gently hugged her. "It's ok, I promise."

Misty couldn't help it, and started to cry. Zuzu blinked in surprise hearing that before just holding her and letting her cry. Misty asked her, "Why... Why are you being so nice to me...? We don't know each other."

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" Zuzu asked. "Plus, we can always get to know each other right?"

"Everyone... Everyone doesn't..." Misty stopped.

Zuzu just hugged her closer. Misty continued crying before she cried herself to sleep.

 _'Misty...'_ Zuzu thought sadly.

Zuzu's dad said, "Poor girl... Left out there in the rain. Who would do something like that?"

"I don't know." Zuzu admitted. "I'm just glad I found her."

Suddenly Zuzu clenched her fists.

"People were laughing at her too."

"Hopefully we can provide the home for her." Zuzu's dad told her.

Zuzu nodded in agreement. "I hope so."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Misty was in bed while the storm cleared overnight showing some sun rays were shining through her window. Twitching she woke up yawning.

Knock Knock

"Misty, are you up?" Zuzu asked.

Misty sat up, and answered "Yeah."

Zuzu walked in with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Misty nodded rubbing her eyes.

"Well, we found some more clothes for you and maybe after I introduce you to my friends we can get you some new clothes ok?" Zuzu asked.

"Okay.' Misty nodded to her.

Zuzu smiled before walking out of the room. "Come down when you're dressed ok?"

Misty answered, "Okay." Before getting dressed.

She walked down the stairs in a yellow shirt that has a pixie on it, and blue shorts. Zuzu's father smiled seeing it while putting a plate of eggs in front of her. "You look like you're feeling better today."

Misty sat, and answered "Thanks to you, and Zuzu..."

Zuzu smiled at that. Misty started to eat the eggs. Zuzu smiled at that while eating her own eggs. After eating their breakfast they make their way to where their meeting Yuya, and the others while wearing light jackets from the cold the storm brought in.

"There they are." Zuzu smiled as they approached You Show. "Don't worry, they're all really nice."

Misty looked up at her, and nodded.

Zuzu took her hand supportively before they walked to the group. "Morning you guys."

A boy with crimson, and green hair while having a red shirt, and black baggy pants, a young boy with blue hair, and having a black shirt, a chubby boy with green hair, a young girl with red hair, and a young boy with blue hair, and having on a blue academy uniform turned over.

Zuzu smiled at the group.

"Hey Zuzu." The boy with crimson, and green hair smiled. "Glad to see you, and Skip managing to evade the storm last night."

Yeah, it was pretty bad." Zuzu agreed before smiling. "Misty, this is Yuya."

They soon noticed the girl who was hiding from the five of them behind Zuzu.

Yuya blinked in surprise. "Huh, Zuzu who's this?"

"This is Misty... I found her outside of the storm, and she was in a box." Zuzu answered sadly. "And the people did nothing but laugh at her."

Yuya's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "That's... are you alright?"

Misty only stayed quiet hiding shyly. Yuya frowned seeing that. "What kind of people would do something like that Zuzu?"

"I don't know." Zuzu answered.

Misty having finding her courage slowly walked forward, and bowed "H-Hello..." Before blushing, and hiding behind Zuzu again.

Yuya knelt down again and smiled. "Do you want to see something fun?"

Misty peeked from behind Zuzu now curious.

"Do you think she'd like to see an Action Duel?" Yuya smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Zuzu smiled at that. "And then maybe we can get her to start dueling."

"Yeah." the four kids smiled.

"Action... Duel?" Misty asked confused.

"Yeah, I think you'll like them." Zuzu smiled before hugging her.

They walked, and arrived at a small field where Yuya, and Zuzu walked in. Yuya nodded getting ready.

* * *

 _After the duel..._

Zuzu smiled and looked over to see how Misty felt.

Misty looked amazed by how the duel turned out with the Action Cards, and Action Spells. Zuzu smiled as they walked back. "I noticed you were smiling. Did it look fun?"

Misty turned as she nodded, "Yeah! Though I don't have the requirements to be in one, and I don't know how it plays out mostly."

"Well that's what You Show is for." Yuya smiled.

Misty smiled hearing that.

"Well, the first thing to do is look for your cards, and you're in luck because we just got some new ones a few days ago." Zuzu smiled. "So I'm sure we'll find something that you like."Misty nodded as they walked to the card room.

The others all followed to help her look.

"How about a water deck since your name's Misty?" the red-haired girl suggested with a smile.

Misty looked confused at that. "What?"

"Like this one." the girl smiled showing her a monster called Mermail Abyssdine.

Misty looked, and said "She looks cool... But I think I should go like Zuzu. Fairies."

"Ok." the girl smiled.

"The important thing is that you like the cards you pick." Yuya smiled before looking. "Ok... fairies, fairies..."

"Here we go." Zuzu smiled taking a box and opening it. "There should be some fairy cards in here."

Misty reached in, and pulled one out. The Agent of Creation - Venus.

"What do you think?" Yuya asked with a smile. "Do you like that one?"

Misty nodded with a smile.

"Ok, in that case lets try and build you a deck." Zuzu smiled as they looked through the box.

After a couple of minutes Zuzu added the last card. Suddenly Zuzu frowned. "Wait a second, we forgot these cards won't work."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked confused.

"In Action Duels you can't use your field spell so you'd be at a big disadvantage." Zuzu explained showing her a card called The Sanctuary in the Sky.

"But wasn't there another spell that counts as that?" Misty asked confused.

Zuzu paused before looking in the box again only to smile. "Here we go. This should work."

"So that means 'Deck Complete'!" Yuya grinned giving a thumbs-up.

"We can start with a normal duel and I'll help you out with how it works." Zuzu smiled.

"Okay." Misty smiled nodding as they walked to the field.

"Ok, since it's your first duel we can look at each other's hands ok?" Zuzu offered.

Misty nodded hearing that as they get ready.

Zuzu walked over. "Then let's duel."

Misty nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Life Will Change by Persona 5)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Ok, so who goes first Misty?" Zuzu asked.

"Uh... You can." Misty answered.

Zuzu nodded. "Ok, then I'll start by summoning Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode and playing one card facedown to end my turn."

A humming fairy appeared ready.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Misty smiled, "She still looks pretty."

Zuzu smiled. "Ok, do you want to show me your hand so I can help you?"

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty nodded drawing before showing her hand.

Zeradias, Herald of Heaven, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, The Agent of Mystery - Earth, Divine Punishment, Shining Angel, and Pre-Preparation of Rites.

"Ok, well if a monster is level four or lower you can summon it, and the level it the number of stars on the card." Zuzu explained. "Then, the green spell cards can be played from your hand by putting them in the slot at the bottom of your duel disc face-up, and the purple trap cards can be put into the slot facedown and when you want to do what it says you tap it on the screen."

Misty looked at her hand, and nodded "Okay I'll summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven!"

Then what appeared on the field was a fairy wielding a spear, and having a bronze helmet.

* * *

 _Zeradias, Herald of Heaven_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can discard this card to the GY; add 1 "The Sanctuary in the Sky" from your Deck to your hand. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Misty wait a second." Zuzu said quickly. "Take a look at your monster."

"Huh? About what?" Misty asked looking at the monster.

"Some monsters have effects, so if you need to take a little longer to read them that's ok." Zuzu mentioned.

Misty read Zeradias' effect outloud, "You can discard this card to the GY; add 1 "The Sanctuary in the Sky" from your Deck to your hand. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on the field, destroy this card."

Paling she said, "And I don't have it on the field."

"It's ok, you're just learning so you can try again. I don't mind." Zuzu reassured her. "This is just to help you so you can have fun."

Misty nodded before asking, "So can I add the card back, and summon something else or just continue my turn with him destroyed?"

"Normally you would continue your turn with him destroyed but since you're just learning I'll let you add him back." Zuzu answered.

Misty nodded adding the fairy back as she read her cards carefully before saying, "Okay I'll summon Shining Angel in his place."

At that a angel with yellow wings appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Ok." Zuzu smiled.

"And uh..." Misty looked before saying, "I place 1 Trap Card-"

"You don't have to say it's a trap Misty." Zuzu said calmly. "You can just say one card. It's ok though, mistakes happen and the important part right now is to help you learn and have fun."

Misty blushed before nodding, "O-Okay I end my turn with a face-down."

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll summon Sonata the Melodious Diva using her effect. Since I have a Melodious monster I'm allowed to summon her automatically." Zuzu explained.

The fairy appeared humming.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Ok, now I play my trap card Musical Mayhem. That means for every Melodious Monster on my field you take 800 points of damage." Zuzu explained. "I have two, so that's 1600 points of damage."

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Misty looked shocked before playing her face-down, "I activate my face-down Divine Punishment!"

* * *

 _Divine Punishment_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect, is activated while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Make sure you can." Zuzu reminded her.

Misty looked confused before reading the card, and said "It needed The Sanctuary in the Sky in order to be played."

 **(Misty: 2400)**

"Maybe next turn you can use Zeradias to get The Sanctuary in the Sky." Zuzu suggested. "I end my turn."

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty drew looked, and shows it was The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter.

"Ok, do you want some help?" Zuzu asked.

Misty nodded.

"Ok, well remember how Zeradias lets you add Sanctuary in the Sky to your hand if you discard him?" Zuzu asked. "Why don't you start with that?"

Misty looked before sliding Zeradias in her graveyard slot as a card ejected from her deck as she grabbed it showing it was said Field Spell.

"Ok, now you can use the field spell the same way you would use any other spell card." Zuzu explained.

Misty looked before playing the field spell as the Sanctuary appeared in view.

* * *

 _The Sanctuary of the Sky_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

"Ok, now as long as that spell is in play we don't take damage if a Fairy battles." Zuzu said before smiling. "Now do you see that other spell in your hand, Pre-Preparation of Rites?"

Misty looked before nodding, "Y-Yeah."

"You can use it whenever you want." Zuzu explained with a smile.

Misty looked before activating the spell card.

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"Ok, Pre-Preparation of Rites lets you add a Ritual Monster and the spell to summon it to your hand." Zuzu smiled.

secs agoTwo cards ejected from the Deck as Misty grabbed them, and shows them. Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, and Shinato's Ark.

"Ok, now if you read the spell it should tell you how to summon Shinato." Zuzu smiled.

Misty looked at the spell that she added, and read it's effect out loud, "This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand."

Zuzu nodded. "Ok, now see how Shining Angel and Jupiter both have four stars?"

Misty looked at the monsters in her hand, and field and sees they are indeed four stars as she nodded.

"Ok, that means they're both level four." Zuzu explained. "So if you want to use your Ritual Spell you can send Shining Angel and Jupiter to the graveyard to summon your Ritual Monster. That's called a Ritual Summon."

Misty nodded before she looked at Shinato, and something seemed to click for her. Zuzu watched with a smile.

"Okay... I'll activate Shinato's Ark!" Misty called as a ship appeared.

* * *

 _Shinato's Ark_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _ _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand.__

* * *

"That way I sacrifice Jupiter, and Shining Angel to summon a new monster!"

"Alright Misty." Zuzu smiled seeing that.

The two Fairies were absorbed by the ship.

Misty then said something, "King of the Fairies, rejoice in all of your subjects and join our cause to help us all! With your god-like power their is no-one who can overcome such as yourself! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!"

At that the ship exploded before revealing itself to be a huge angel which has blue skin has three gold wings, a sun like crown, and has on a robe.

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya said watching the duel.

"That's a cool Ritual Summon!" One of the blue hair boys named Tate cried amazed.

"Yeah, and she did it so naturally too." agreed the other blue-haired boy named Sora.

"Isn't that a little weird though?" The red hair girl named Allie asked. "I heard it takes sometime to Ritual Summon yet she done it so well like she done it before."

"I don't know, but if she's having fun that's the important part." Yuya smiled.

"I sure am getting the shivers!" The green hair boy Frederick called.

Misty raised an eyebrow hearing that.

"Are you ok?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Misty nodded. _'And I thought I just felt something in Shinato... Is my mind playing tricks on me?'_

'Well, you have the strongest monster on the field so you can attack my monster if you want. The only catch is since I use fairies you won't deal any damage." Zuzu explained.

Misty nodded before saying, "Okay... Shinato get Sonata with Divine Ring!"

Shinato made a ring, and fired it at the Melodius monster. Zuzu's monster shattered but thanks to Misty's field spell it didn't deal any damage.

"Okay... Your turn." Misty ended.

* * *

 **Misty: 2600**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd turn:

"Ok, well I don't have any cards I can play to beat Shinato right now so I'll set a monster in defense mode and switch Aria to defense mode." Zuzu said. "That's it."

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew seeing it was Master Hyperion, and showed it to Zuzu.

"Master Hyperion." Zuzu said reading its effect. "'You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn.' Oh, ok do you remember Jupiter?"

Misty nodded.

"He's an Agent so you can remove him from the game by putting the card in your pocket and that lets you summon Master Hyperion." Zuzu explained.

Misty placed then Jupiter card in her pocket as she placed Hyperion's card on her Duel Disk as a golden master fairy appeared beside Shinato.

* * *

 _Master Hyperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

"Ok, now remember how you can banish a light fairy in the graveyard to destroy one of my cards?" Zuzu asked. "And how you can do it twice if The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play?"

Misty nodded remembering that.

"Well, you have two monsters." Zuzu explained. "Shining Angel, and Zeradias."

Misty looked before nodding, "Okay... I remove Zeradias, and Shining Angel! And destroy your monsters!"

Zuzu's monsters shattered as she smiled. "And now that I have no cards on my field you can attack me directly."

Misty nodded before pointing at Zuzu which her monsters got the message as Shinato fired a ring while Master Hyperion fired a blast. The blasts hit Zuzu.

* * *

 **Misty: 2400**

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 ** **Misty wins the duel!****

* * *

Zuzu walked over with a smile. "Did you have fun?"

Misty smiled, and nodded.

"That's great news." Zuzu smiled hugging her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Misty, the abandoned little girl found by Zuzu is gaining friends at You Show. That's always great right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yep that's right.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course the best thing for Misty is coming up, as we mentioned at the start this is about Zuzu's younger sister, so she'll be joining the Boyle family next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: And just a heads up Sora is younger now because we soon realize that he's the same age as Zuzu, and Yuya when his appearance fools us. That sums as a perfect example of 'not judging a book by it's cover'.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Duel of Love! Betrayal!

**bopdog111: Hey everyone.**

 **Ulrich362: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Well here is where Misty becomes an official Boyle.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right Bopdog. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zuzu was hugging Misty as everyone else ran up to her.

"That was so cool." Tate mentioned. "You Ritual Summoned on your very first try."

Misty smiled blushing a little.

"Yeah, even I was impressed." Sora agreed before pausing. "Are you ok?"

"Just..." Misty trailed off not sure how to answer.

Sora stared at her before shrugging. "Ok."

Misty looked at Sora before turning away so he wouldn't catch she was blushing around him. Sora however did notice and he blinked. "Um... Yuya, where's the bathroom again?"

"Huh? Uh right over there." Yuya pointed to where it is confused.

"Thank you." Sora nodded before running into the bathroom only to immediately activate his Duel Disc. "Um... wait who do I ask? Maybe... him?"

With that thought Sora sent a message from his Duel Disc.

 _'Mr. Aster, how do I get a girl to like me? You're super popular and I found the person I'm supposed to follow and she has a little sister so if she likes me I think that would help right? I don't know what to do.'_

A few seconds passed before he got a reply.

Sora looked at it nervously. _'I can't mess this up, the Professor gave me this super important job.'_

 _'The target's sister love ya? Well I don't know what to say to be honest. Maybe get her something nice, and ask her what she loves to do.'_

Sora just sent a quick thank you before walking back to the others. "Sorry."

"What happened?" Allie asked.

"I suddenly felt yucky." Sora answered before turning to Misty. "Though at least I got to see you duel, you were really cool."

Misty blushed before saying, "T-Thanks."

Zuzu smiled at that before Skip approached them. "Sorry everyone, but we have to leave early today."

"Okay." Yuya nodded as he said, "It was great meeting ya Misty."

Misty smiled before leaving with Zuzu and Skip. Misty blushed before asking, "Zuzu?"

"Yeah?" Zuzu asked her.

"Wh-What do you do if you feel like you like-like someone?" Misty asked blushing.

"Well, you could try spending time with them." Zuzu suggested.

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Do you want to tell me who it is?" Zuzu asked.

Misty blushed before answering, "One of those blue haired boys I think... Scott or something?"

"Sora?" Zuzu said in surprise before smiling. "Well, how about if tomorrow Yuya and I help you guys try an Action Duel together?"

Misty blushed hearing that before asking, "Well uh... What does he do in duels?"

"I don't think we should spoil that surprise." Zuzu smiled only to pause as they arrived at an unfamiliar building. "Huh, dad?"

Skip turned to Misty and smiled. "Misty, is it ok if I ask you a few things?"

Misty looked confused but nodded.

"Did something happen to your parents?" Skip asked. "Or did they just leave you in the rain?"

Misty looked down hearing that. "..."

"I'm not asking to upset you, but I need to know so we can make the adoption official." Skip told her before pausing. "That is, if you want to be a part of our family."

Misty looked surprised hearing that before she answered, "...I... I don't remember them at all... When I was really young they left me somewhere that neglects me..."

Zuzu looked horrified before hugging Misty. "I'm so sorry."

Misty hugged her back.

"Do you want to be a part of our family?" Skip asked her.

Misty looked at him, and then Zuzu before making a smile tears building. "Yes!"

Skip smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Zuzu smiled before picking Misty up as they walked into the building.

The receptionist looked up asking, "Oh what can I do for you today?"

"Yes, I was looking into applying for an adoption." Skip mentioned. "My name is Skip Boyle, the principal of You Show Duel School."

"An adoption? For who?" The receptionist smiled.

Skip turned. "A young girl named Misty."

Zuzu nodded before holding Misty close and explaining what had happened and what Misty told them.

The receptionist looked shocked before saying, "W-Well... Please sign these papers."

Skip nodded before looking at the papers and signing them before handing them back to the receptionist.

"Okay. Now Misty please sign here." The receptionist told her as the girl carefully signed.

"Is there anything else we have to do?" Zuzu asked.

"Well the last thing left is make sure she lives in a good home." The receptionist answered. "But I think you two already done that."

Skip nodded.

"How do you feel little sis?" Zuzu asked.

Misty smiled, "Like a new person."

Zuzu smiled hearing that. "Well, then I guess we should head home and tomorrow maybe you can spend some time with Sora ok?"

Misty blushed before nodding. Zuzu smiled before taking her hand so they could head home. They walked back to their home.

"Well, it's official now this is your new home Misty Boyle." Skip smiled.

"Thanks Sk-Oh uh Papa." Misty corrected happily. "But uh... Do I call you that or...?"

"Whatever you want to call me is fine." Skip mentioned calmly.

Misty nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Misty was awake, and was brushing her hair with a brush Zuzu lend to her.

"Misty, are you awake?" Skip called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Misty answered.

"I need to head to You Show, but Zuzu will walk with you ok?" Skip asked.

Misty answered, "Okay!"

A few seconds later she heard the door open before shutting again.

"You look great Misty." Zuzu smiled. "Oh, but I should probably warn you about dad."

Misty turned to her confused.

"Well it's just... he's kind of overly enthusiastic about You Show and potential new students." Zuzu explained. "Very overly enthusiastic."

"Like... As a kid in a candy store?" Misty asked.

"Worse." Zuzu frowned while serving them some breakfast.

Misty looked concerned, "What do you do about it?"

Zuzu just smiled and revealed her fan. "You just leave that to me."

Misty looked confused at the fan. Zuzu just smiled. "That aside, Yuya and I are helping you and Sora today remember?"

Misty blushed remembering that. "I... I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Misty, it'll be fine." Zuzu reassured her. "Trust me, I wouldn't let anything bad happen ok."

"But... What if something happens?" Misty asked fearful.

"It's only your second duel, I'm sure he'll be understanding and everyone at You Show is super nice. Trust your big sister ok?" Zuzu asked. "I promise it'll all be ok."

Misty looked before she smiled nodding. When they arrived they noticed Yuya was talking to Allie, Tate, and Frederick but Sora was standing away from them and looked nervous.

"Yuya!" Zuzu called.

He looked over before waving and smiling.

"Did you inform Sora?" Zuzu asked him.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded as Sora shyly walked up to them.

"Hi..." Sora whispered.

Misty looked over, and blushed "Hi..."

Sora looked nervous before closing his eyes and holding out a stuffed fairy. "This is for you."

Misty looked shocked seeing it with a slight gasp of shock. Sora frowned at that. _'Stupid, now she probably is going to hate me, I should have waited and tried to become her friend first. I messed up, and after he put so much trust in me to do this for him.'_

Then suddenly he felt her embracing him tight. Sora looked up in shock as everyone except Misty noticed he had started tearing up while he hugged her back. "Misty?"

"Thank you so much! I thought you don't feel the same!" Misty cried on him.

"That's... I mean, huh?" Sora asked in confusion before turning to Yuya and Zuzu. "What does she mean the same?"

Zuzu, and Yuya smiled as the latter answered, "She means you have the same feelings for her."

Sora blushed at that. _'Wow, that makes things really easy. I was afraid I messed up.'_ "Oh... yay."

Misty looked up at him with a tearful but overjoyed smile. Suddenly Sora frowned. "But... can we wait until after the match? It's mean to beat somebody who you... think is cute so can we pretend not to until afterwards so we don't make each other sad?"

"O-Okay." Misty nodded wiping her tears.

"Just so nobody's sad about losing." Sora smiled before his eyes suddenly widened. "Coach Y is helping me out, yahoo!"

"Coach... Y?" Misty asked confused at that nickname.

Yuya sighed. "We'll tell you afterward but basically Sora wants me to teach him, though we agreed you'd stop calling me that."

"But you are teaching me today." Sora smiled. "I can't wait."

"Well to be honest... That name sounds cute, and cool." Misty smiled.

"I know right." Sora smiled. "Come on, the faster we duel the faster we can stop pretending."

Misty nodded with her own smile as they walked to the field. Yuya and Zuzu smiled following them.

"What field would you pick?" Misty asked him.

"How about something magical for your fairies?" Sora suggested.

Misty blinked before admitted, "I... don't know any like that."

"Do you know any good ones?" Sora asked Zuzu.

Zuzu thinks about it before answering, "I only know one. Known as Magical Spring."

"Ok." Sora smiled.

"Dad?" Zuzu asked where her father is stationed.

He nodded before setting up the field as it started to appear. They were surrounded in a spring where sparkles were everywhere along with a beautiful sun.

* * *

 _Magical Spring_

 _Action Field Spell Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Do you think this one is good?" Yuya asked Misty.

Misty looked around in awe before smiling "It's perfect!"

"Ok, now repeat after us ok?" Zuzu smile

Misty looked confused before nodding.

"Alright now Duelists locked in battle!"

"With the spectacular stunts, and the worthwhile laughs join in!"

"With the most promising acts!"

"The newest Evolution of Dueling!" The two cried along with Sora before calling, "Action..."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Years Day)**

 **Misty (Zuzu help): 4000**

 **Sora: (Yuya help): 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Misty (Zuzu help) 1st Turn:

"Ladies first." Sora smiled.

Misty nodded before she drew looking at her hand seeing the cards. The Sanctum of Parshath, Airknight Parshath, The Agent of Mystery - Earth, Primal Cry, and Solar Ray.

"Ok, before anything else did you see the cards that scattered across the field?" Zuzu asked her.

Misty looked, and see their are cards with the backs being mostly 'A's.

"Those are Action Cards, and during an Action Duel you can run around to pick them up and they can help you when you're dueling." Zuzu explained. "They can stop attacks, protect your monsters, and other effects. Though you can only have one at a time ok?"

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Now, why don't you look at your hand and see what the cards say? If you need any help just ask and I'll help out." Zuzu smiled.

Misty nodded as she looked at the cards in her hand. _'A Ritual Spell, a Continuous Spell, and a Normal Trap. Along with them are 2 monsters one 1 can't summon yet, and what I drew is something called uh... The Agent of Entropy - Uranus or something?'_

Misty then remembers something, and nodded "Okay... I'll start by playing The Sanctum of Parshath!"

The Continuous Spell appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Sanctum of Parshath_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

"Ok." Sora smiled.

Misty reads the cards effect as she nodded, "Okay... Uh next up I summon the Agent of Mystery - Earth."

A blue winged fairy with 1000 attack points appeared grinning.

* * *

 _The Agent of Mystery - Earth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

 _'So far so good.'_ Zuzu smiled watching.

Then a card ejected from her Deck confusing her as she checked seeing it was Master Hyperion.

"Huh? Big sis when Earth is summoned don't I add a Agent to my hand?" Misty asked her.

"Let me see." Zuzu said before walking over and reading Earth's effect only to smile. "I get it, since you have The Sanctum of Parshath and it counts as The Sanctuary in the Sky you add Master Hyperion instead."

Misty nodded hearing that. "Okay... I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

Sora (Yuya help) 1st Turn:

"Wow, that was really cool." Sora smiled. "As for me, I think... I'll summon Fluffal Bear in attack mode."

A pink bear with angel wings appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; Set 1 "Toy Vendor" directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use 1 "Fluffal Bear" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Misty looked at it in awe as she smiled, "He looks adorable!"

Sora smiled. "Yeah I know, he's super cool and..."

Suddenly Sora looked down.

"That's it."

They looked surprised at this.

"Huh, but Sora you have Polymerization and Edge Imp Sabres in your hand." Yuya pointed out. "You can Fusion Summon like you did against me in our duel."

Misty then asked, "Sora... Are you doing that because your concerned about me?"

Sora blushed and looked down.

"It's okay Sora. We are doing this for fun." Misty smiled.

"Yeah but..." Sora started uncertainly before closing his eyes. "Ok, I play Polymerization."

As Sora said that the demonic looking scissors appeared next to Fluffal Bear.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Appear, horrifying beast that shreds everything! Frightfur Bear!"

A bear that has scissors in it's stomach appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Bear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect._  
 _● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

Misty looked surprised seeing it. Sora frowned. Misty admitted, "Well he's lost being cute... But he looks cool!"

Sora blinked in surprise hearing that. "Frightfur Bear attacks Earth."

Frightfur Bear charged in on Earth as Misty looked, "Sis? Does my face-down stop him?"

Zuzu looked to see it was the trap Solar Ray.

"No it doesn't, but it can deal damage." Zuzu answered.

Misty nodded as Earth shattered. **(Misty: 3100)**

"Now Frightfur Bear's special ability activates." Sora explained. "Since it destroyed a monster, that monster gets equipped to Frightfur Bear and gives him 1000 more attack points."

 _Frightfur Bear: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 = 3200)**_

"That's it."

"Hey wait a minute shouldn't Misty take more damage?" Allie asked confused.

"Now that you mention it, I think so." Frederick mentioned.

Misty blinked as she said, "Hey yeah... Why did I take 800 instead of 1200?"

Zuzu noticed something else on The Sanctum of Parshath.

"Your fairy monsters get 300 points stronger thanks to your spell. Misty." Zuzu explained.

"Huh?" Misty asked checking before saying, "Oh yeah."

"Well, it's your turn Misty." Sora mentioned. "But beating my Frightfur Bear might be really tough."

* * *

 **Misty: 3100**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty nodded drawing.

"Don't forget you can pick up an Action Card whenever you want." Zuzu reminded her.

Misty nodded as she looked around, and walked to one of the cards.

 _'I've already used them once, so I'll let her try one before grabbing any.'_ Sora thought. _'Plus if I'm polite it might get me closer to her big sister and then... I can call him and hide.'_

Misty took the card as she looked surprised by the picture. "What Action Card is this?"

She shows Zuzu it was some sort of buff card with a 1000 on it.

"That's the High Dive Action Spell, when you attack you can use it to make your monster 1000 points stronger." Zuzu answered quietly so Yuya and Sora couldn't hear.

Misty nodded before looking at the card she drew, and said "I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter."

A Agent that is red, and having 1800 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "The Agent" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"Now... I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!" Misty called as the card appeared.

"Wait a second Misty." Zuzu mentioned. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well... I can do Jupiter's ability to remove a Agent from the graveyard, and give him 800 attack points." Misty answered not remembering Earth is equipped to Frightfur Bear.

"There aren't any, my Frightfur Beat equipped Earth remember?" Sora asked.

Misty looked before she checked her graveyard, and paled "Opps."

"It's ok, just look at your hand. Maybe there's something else you can try." Zuzu reassured her.

Misty nodded as she looked seeing Airknight Parshath, Primal Cry, and Master Hyperion.

Zuzu just watched with a smile. Misty nodded, "Okay I remove Jupiter to summon Mater Hyperion!"

The agent was removed before the Master Agent appeared in place.

* * *

 _Master Hyperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

Sora looked at the monster nervously before running to get an Action Card. Misty asked Zuzu, "If I don't have an Action Card in my hand can I grab another?"

"Yeah." Zuzu nodded. "But you still have High Dive because you didn't attack with Jupiter."

Misty nodded before activating High Dive which was set.

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Master Hyperion: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700)**_

"Okay Master Hyperion attack Frightfur Bear!" Misty called.

Sora ran and grabbed an Action Card only for his eyes to widen. "No way, I can't use this one!"

As he said that Sora's Fusion Monster shattered.

 **(Sora: 3200)**

As that happened Earth appeared back in Misty's graveyard.

"Nice job Misty." Zuzu complimented.

Misty smiled.

"Anything else?" Sora frowned.

"That's it." Misty answered.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew his card. "Alright, I'll start by using the spell card Fusion Recovery to bring back Fluffal Bear and Polymerization."

The bear, and spell slipped from his graveyard.

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

Sora added them to his hand before smiling. "I play Polymerization and fuse Edge Imp Chain with Fluffal Sheep!"

The two appeared before fusing.

"Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself! Chained beast that binds everything! Frightfur Sheep!"

A fiend stuffed sheep appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sheep_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fluffal Sheep" + "Edge Imp Chain"_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I summon Edge Imp Frightfurloid." Sora continued.

A fiend animal appeared in place.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _This card is treated as a "Frightfur" monster while it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I play..." Sora started only to pause.

"Sora?" Misty asked.

"My monster is too weak so I end my turn." Sora said.

"Sora... Are you letting me win?" Misty asked him.

Sora's eyes widened. _'I have to, otherwise my mission will fail.'_ "No, I just can't do anything right now."

* * *

 **Misty: 3100**

 ** **Sora: 3200****

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty nodded before she drew seeing it was a Ritual Monster known as Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity.

Zuzu smiled seeing it.

 _'Okay... So I can only summon it by using monsters that make level 8... Airknight Parshath, and Master Hyperion are the two that can to it.. But...'_ Misty thought before she felt something like a vibe.

"Misty?" Yuya asked in confusion. "Are you alright?"

Misty looked around before looking at Master Hyperion. He turned to her and nodded slightly. Misty looked shocked seeing that.

"Misty, are you ok?" Zuzu asked nervously. "Do you want to stop?"

"Master Hyperion... Just nodded at me." Misty answered.

"Huh, no he didn't." Sora said.

"Yeah he did!" Misty yelled.

"Misty, we were watching the whole time and he didn't move." Yuya told her.

Misty thought, _'They didn't notice? But I was sure I saw it... Ah well.'_

"Okay I'll activate Primal Cry!" Misty called.

"Wait huh?" Sora asked in shock.

"With this I have to sacrifice monsters that at least equal 8!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Primal Cry_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. During your End Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Ritual Monster in your Graveyard that was sent there from the field this turn; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _'This is bad, the Professor is counting on me but I can't embarrass him by losing.'_ Sora thought nervously.

Master Hyperion, and Airknight Parshath was offered.

"Wings of Divinity come to the field upon the sky temple! Let all enemies who witness your wings of beauty know this is the first time they see you! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!" Misty chanted.

A golden bird appeared cawing with 2800 attack points before it raised to 3100.

* * *

 _Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Primal Cry". Once per turn: You can reveal 1 monster in your hand, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target's Level becomes equal to the Level the revealed monster had, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, if another monster is Tributed from your hand or field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

Sora's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"Okay. Vennu attack Frightfurloid!" Misty called as Vennu charged.

Sora could only cry out as his monster shattered.

 **(Sora: 1700)**

Misty looked worried seeing that. "Time out! Time out!"

They looked at her in confusion.

"Sora's scared! We need a time out!" Misty explained.

"I'm not scared, my monster just got destroyed." Sora said.

"You screamed." Misty told him.

"I lost a lot of points."

Misty looked concerned but nodded before playing her face-down, "I play the trap Solar Ray. With it you lose 600 points for every Light Monster only field."

* * *

 _Solar Ray_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each face-up LIGHT monster on your side of the field._

* * *

Sora's eyes widened as the blast hit him.

 **(Sora: 1100)**

"Your turn." Misty ended.

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora drew his card before frowning. "I switch Frightfur Sheep into defense mode and play a monster in defense mode. That's it."

Misty frowned as she looked down.

"It's just bad luck." Sora said quickly.

* * *

 **Misty: 3100**

 **Sora: 1100**

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew before saying, "Vennu attack Frightfur Sheep!"

Sora's Fusion Monster shattered.

"Your turn." Misty told him.

* * *

 **Misty: 3100**

 ** **Sora: 1100****

* * *

Sora 4th Turn:

Sora drew his card before pouting. "Forget it, I don't want to lose. I play Mirror Barrier on Vennu!"

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

A barrier wrapped around the Ritual.

"Now effects can't destroy it." Sora said while running. "Now I play Frightfur Fusion, and this spell lets me banish monsters in the graveyard to summon a Fusion Monster, I fuse Frightfur bear, Frightfur Sheep, and Edge Imp Frightfurloid!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

The three monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

At that a three headed fiend toy chest appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. While it is on your side of the field, this card gains 300 ATK. When this card attacks or attacked: You can activate this effect; your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Sora grabbed an Action Card. "Now I play Double Attack to double my Chimera's attack points."

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn.__

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera: **(ATK: 2800 * 2 = 5600)**_

"And again!"

 _Frightfur Chimera: **(ATK: 5600 * 2 = 11200)**_

"Now attack Misty's Ritual Monster!"

Misty looked shocked as the Chimera fired a blast at Vennu as she ran to get an Action Card.

"I win." Sora said confidently.

Misty then managed to grab it, and looked before calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Decoy Damage! When our monsters battle we both take the same amount of damage!"

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

Vennu, and Chimera attacked each other as they grunted by the overwhelming force.

The two monsters exploded from the impact.

* * *

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Sora: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

Sora stared at the field in disbelief.

Misty was on the ground laying on her back breathing as the field vanished leaving behind what was there before.

"Are you ok?" Yuya asked walking over to her.

"Is being in that kind of outcome always out of breath?" Misty asked him.

"Most of the time." Yuya nodded.

Misty sat up catching her breath before looking over at Sora. He was looking down and his fists were clenched. Concerned Misty ran up, and embraced him. Sora blinked before pushing Misty. "We have to duel again right now!"

"Sora? What's wrong?" Misty asked surprised.

"We have to." Sora insisted before activating his Duel Disc again.

Misty looked concerned before she looked over at the You Show group. Misty grunted before saying, "But... What about what we agreed on before we started?"

"Forget it! That doesn't matter!" Sora yelled.

Misty started to have tears in her eyes when he yelled at her.

"Stop it!" Sora yelled. "We have to duel again."

"Sora stop!" Yuya called. "Your making her cry!"

"So what, who car..." Sora started as he turned to Yuya only for his eyes to widen as he ran from the school.

Misty then started to sob out in the open. Zuzu pulled her in close and hugged her. "I'm sorry Misty."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sora was running before he stopped and frowned. "That dumb Misty. I'll just tell the Professor I found her and to send them now."

With that he sent a message revealing Zuzu's identity and where Yuri could find her.

* * *

 _Back at You Show..._

Misty cried, "Sora... He-He hates me!"

"I'm sure there's a good reason for what he did." Zuzu reassured her.

Misty continued crying. Zuzu picked Misty up before turning to the others. "I'm taking Misty home you guys."

They all nodded. Zuzu walked off carrying Misty. "It'll be alright, somehow I promise it'll be ok."

Misty continued crying.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well what went as a friendly duel turned into some sort of bad thing.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, that's putting it mildly.**

 **bopdog111: Can Misty recover, and try to make things rights?**

 **Ulrich362: Only time will tell, but from the looks of things they don't have that time.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully it can happen.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. Here is the next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, but after the last one who knows what's going to happen?**

 **bopdog111: Misty is heartbroken so it will take time for her to recover.**

 **Ulrich362: At least she has Zuzu to be there for her.**

 **bopdog111: And Skip also along with her Duel Spirits.**

 **Ulrich362: True, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _At the Boyle household..._

Zuzu was sitting with Misty letting her cry on her shoulder.

"W-Why...?" Misty sobbed.

"I wish I knew." Zuzu admitted.

Misty kept sobbing.

 _'Poor Misty.'_ Zuzu thought before kissing the top of her head. "I'm right here."

Misty continued crying before she cried herself to sleep.

"I'll take her to her room Zuzu." Skip offered.

"Thanks dad, I think I should talk to Yuya." Zuzu mentioned.

Skip nodded as he carried Misty to her room. Zuzu sighed before walking over to call Yuya.

After a few rings.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Sakaki? Is Yuya busy?" Zuzu requested. "I'd like to talk to him."

"Yuya!" Mrs. Sakaki called.

A few seconds passed before Yuya answered, "Hello?"

"Yuya, what's going on with Sora?" Zuzu asked.

"Wish I knew." Yuya answered. "I never seen him act like that."

"He really hurt Misty, do you think you could try and talk to him?" Zuzu requested.

"I can try." Yuya answered.

"Thanks." Zuzu replied. "Honestly after what happened when he dueled you and what happened today... I just don't know. I'll see you tomorrow Yuya."

"Okay. See you." Yuya relied before he hanged up.

Zuzu looked at the phone before closing her eyes and going up to check on Misty. Opening the door she see's Misty is in the bed snoozing with the fairy Sora gave her in her arms. Zuzu smiled seeing that before quietly closing the door. _'Maybe we should stay away from You Show tomorrow and just spend a day as a family.'_

* * *

 _In Misty's Dream..._

 _Misty is now experiencing a nightmare of yelling._

 ** _"He doesn't want to be with you!"_**

 ** _"It's your fault!"_**

 ** _"You should've not stayed with her when you had the chance!"_**

 _"No... Please!" Misty cried._

 _Suddenly a blinding light enveloped her as the voices slowly faded away._

 _Confused, and surprised she looked to see a woman that is enveloped in a golden light keeping her identity hidden with four bracelets on her arm._

 _Misty startled stepped back._

 _"Don't be afraid." the woman said. "I won't hurt you."_

 _Misty looked a bit surprised, "Y-Your not?"_

 _The woman shook her head. Misty looked calmed seeing that. "W-Who are you?"_

 _The figure answered but Misty couldn't hear the answer. "I want to help you."_

 _Misty looked confused on how she didn't hear her name. "I-I'm Misty... Misty Boyle ma'am."_

 _The figure seemed to smile. "That's a nice name."_

 _Misty blushed before asking, "What did I do wrong?"_

 _"What do you mean?" the woman asked._

 _"I..." Misty has tears as she explained it to the woman._

 _She looked shocked before embracing Misty. "I'm sorry."_

 _Misty softly cried in her arms. The woman just held her. "I promise, somehow everything will be ok."_

 _Misty kept crying. The woman just held her gently. Misty cried, "What-What did I do?"_

 _"From what you told me, I don't think you did anything." the woman said. "Maybe something happened to him in the past."_

 _Misty stopped crying, and sniffed "I... I should apologize to him next time we see each other..."_

 _The woman nodded before smiling. "You're a kind girl Misty."_

 _Misty looked down, "I'm... I'm not that kind."_

 _"You care about Sora and your big sister don't you?" the woman asked._

 _Misty nodded._

 _"That sounds pretty nice to me." the woman smiled._

 _Misty looked down blushing. The woman laughed slightly only to frown. "I have to go for now, but I'll see you again."_

 _Misty turned to her as she asked, "C-Can you answer me honestly?"_

 _"I can try." the woman answered._

 _"Do-Do you sometimes see that monsters you use in Duels interact with you?" Misty asked._

 _The woman looked surprised hearing that. "Yes I do."_

 _Misty nodded as she said, "Well... Mater Hyperion nodded at me... But nobody but me seen it..."_

 _The figure nodded calmly. "I understand."_

 _With that Misty started waking up._

* * *

"Misty?" Zuzu asked walking in. "How did you sleep?"

Misty sat up as she answered, "I... Have some sort of weird dream."

"Good or bad?" Zuzu asked.

"Good." Misty answered. "Some ma'am appeared in a gold light, and helped me from what I was experiencing."

Zuzu smiled hearing that. "Well I thought today instead of going to You Show we could spend some time walking around the city and just spending some time together as sisters."

Misty looked surprised hearing that.

"After yesterday I thought it might help." Zuzu admitted.

Misty nodded hearing that. Zuzu smiled at that.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Misty walked down dressed, and washed.

"Morning Misty, do you want anything special for breakfast?" Skip asked.

"Waffles?" Misty asked.

"One plate of waffles coming right up." Skip smiled.

Misty smiled hearing that. Zuzu smiled seeing Misty looked happier.

* * *

 _After breakfast..._

"Ready Misty?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

"Ok, lets go." Zuzu said before the two of them walked out of the house.

"It depends, is there anything special you'd want to do today?" Zuzu asked.

"Well... I always wonder on what Make Up feels like." Misty answered.

"Why don't we go and find out." Zuzu smiled.

Misty nodded. With that the two of them walked off together. They arrived at what looks like a beauty parlor as they looked around.

"Excuse me." Zuzu said walking up to one of the employees.

She turned as she asked, "Hello there. What can I do for you today?"

"My sister and I wanted to try some Make-Up if that's alright." Zuzu answered.

"I see. Would I also interest you two in the Spa section just before?" The employee asked. "Trust me that before Make Up feels you like good as new."

Zuzu turned to Misty. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds good." Misty smiled.

"Your welcome." The employee smiled.

"Alright, then we'll do that. Thanks." Zuzu smiled.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later..._

Zuzu looked at Misty and smiled. "You look amazing."

Misty looked at how she looks with the mirror, and smiled "I look like a new person."

Zuzu smiled at that. Misty turned to her, and said "You look like a Queen."

Zuzu blushed slightly hearing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sora was sitting alone.

"He'll be here soon and I can go home." Sora said. "I just need to wait and show him where Zuzu is."

"Sora?" Yuya's voice called.

Sora's eyes widened in shock. _'Huh, what's he doing here?'_

Yuya walked before he sees him, "Sora! There you are! I've been looking for you."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. _'This is really bad, why did he have to find me.'_ "Go away!"

"Listen Sora do you know how much you upset Misty!?" Yuya yelled.

Sora didn't answer but just kept looking around.

"She kept on crying... I don't know what gotten into you but that's no reason to act like that around her." Yuya told him. "In fact me, and Zuzu found out she loves you!"

Sora just kept ignoring Yuya but he covered his ears at that. _'Where are you, I just want to finish what the Professor told me to do. I told you where to meet me.'_

"Sora why are you-?" Yuya was cutoff.

 _'Huh?'_ Sora thought turning to Yuya.

"Why are you acting like this?" Yuya asked now saddened. "You were doing something nice to Misty, and agreed on a friendly duel, and suddenly acted aggressive wanting a rematch. A DRAW is better then a lost, and a lost is nothing to be shameful about."

"Not winning is bad. Super bad." Sora said before looking around urgently.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Sora is significantly younger and as such he's not as calm and collected as in canon. He'll get very emotional in stressful situations.)**

"What makes you say that?" Yuya asked him.

Sora just ignored Yuya again before pulling up his duel disc and hiding it from Yuya as he sent a very short message.

"Is Yuri coming? I found her."

While that was happening Zuzu, and Misty were in deep conversation walking down the street before they see Yuya, and Sora. Misty immediately looked down. "Can we go somewhere else?"

Zuzu looked concerned before asking, "Don't you want too at least say hi?"

Misty shook her head as she started tearing up. "Not yet."

Zuzu looked worried, and guided her away.

"Thank you big sis." Misty whispered before hugging her.

Zuzu hugged her back. With that the two of them walked off. That was when Sora noticed someone with a hood is walking over. Seeing him Sora's eyes widened. "Actually Yuya, can you tell Misty I'm sorry? I thought I saw her but I think she's mad at me."

"She isn't. She think she done something wrong, and is blaming herself." Yuya told him unaware of the hooded figure. "Zuzu told me Misty wanted to apologize to you thinking she upset it."

Sora nodded. "Maybe I should talk to Zuzu then, Misty's her little sister so maybe she can help me make her feel better?"

"Why don't you go talk to Misty right now?" Yuya asked him.

"Um... ok." Sora nodded before looking down. "Can I go by myself though?"

"If you can find her." Yuya answered.

Sora nodded before walking off in the direction he saw Zuzu and Misty go.

* * *

 _With Zuzu, and Misty..._

They walked as Misty suddenly stopped.

"Misty?" Zuzu asked.

"I... I felt something bad is going to happen soon." Misty admitted.

"Misty!" Sora called running up to them before pausing. "Um... miss Zuzu can I talk to Misty alone please?"

The two turned to them as Zuzu asked, "Sora how did you-"

"Please?" Misty asked her with a pleading look.

Zuzu looked before nodding as she walked off. Sora turned to watch her walk off before closing his eyes and turning to Misty. "I'm really sorry, I just got upset because Yuya beat me before when and I don't like losing. It's stupid but I really wanted to win, can you ever forgive me?"

Misty answered after a few seconds, "I already do."

Sora blinked in surprise before smiling. "Really? Thank you."

"And... I like you to forgive me as well..." Misty said as tears build. "I thought I done something wrong, or messed up trying to admit my feelings to you..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Sora said before hugging her only to pause. "Um... you're not supposed to cry if you have make-up on right?"

Misty didn't seem to hear him continuing to cry.

"Please stop... I don't want you to cry."

"I'm so sorry..." Misty sobbed.

"It's ok." Sora whispered. _'I can go home soon.'_

"Sora... Please don't go again." Misty begged placing her hands on his shoulders.

He froze at that. "Huh?"

"I don't want to leave you again..." Misty sobbed. "I... I... I love you..."

Sora froze hearing that. _'Should... should I?'_

He closed his eyes to hear if Yuri found Zuzu. Soon he started to hear footsteps coming from where Zuzu walked off that are far but seem to get closer with each step.

"Misty? Do you mean it?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Misty answered obilvoius to the walking. "Please..."

Sora closed his eyes before activating his Duel Disc and pressing a button as a blue light enveloped Misty before pressing another button as he vanished in a similar blue light.

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

Misty appeared as she looked around surprised, "Wh-What the?"

Sora appeared seconds later and hugged her. "It's ok."

"Sora? What just happened?" Misty asked him.

"I brought you here." Sora answered. "It's ok, you're safe."

"Intruder!"

Startled Misty looked around before she saw three men in blue Uniforms with different gems in their helmets running to them as she screamed hiding behind Sora.

"She's with me." Sora said looking at them. "She's not an intruder."

The three looked at him as the one with the yellow gem asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Sora swallowed nervously at that. "I said she isn't an intruder. I let her come here with me."

"Y-You know them?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Sora nodded before taking her hand. "Come on Misty. I'll show you around."

Misty nervously took his hand as he walked her around. He showed her rooms where people slept, places to learn how to duel, classrooms, and other rooms before eventually stopping at a large door.

"Wh-What's in there?" Misty asked him.

"The person who helped raise me and teach everybody here. He's really smart, and wants everybody to be super happy." Sora smiled before turning to door only to pause. _'No, Misty's nice and I know the Professor will let her help.'_

With that thought Sora slowly opened the door before kneeling.

"Professor."

Misty looked confused before she turned to see who is this 'Professor'.

Who turned was a dark skinned man with tanned skin, and wearing a purple superior outfit with a metallic plate on his head that has a red lens on his left eye. Misty let out a little startled gasp. Sora felt his heart jump when she did gasp. _'Please stay calm Misty.'_

"Sora. Was your mission successful?" He asked him.

"Yes, I messaged Yuri as I was instructed. But... Professor this is Misty Boyle, and I'd like to ask if she could enroll here at Duel Academy." Sora requested nervously. "I'm sure she can help us."

"W-Wait Sora what is this about?" Misty asked him now confused.

"This is my home, and I don't want to upset you." Sora explained. "You didn't want me to leave but... if you stay here I won't have to."

"Well... WHAT is this place exactly?" Misty asked him.

"Duel Academy." Sora answered before pausing. "She can enroll, can't she Professor?"

"That depends." The Professor answered. "She will have to undergo the Duel Test. Considering she doesn't Fusion Summon we can see what happens."

Sora nodded before turning to Misty and whispering. "It'll be ok, just let your monsters help you."

Misty looked surprised as she asked, "You can now see them?"

Sora shook his head. "But... I believe you."

Misty nodded slowly hearing that before asking, "Wait... What about Zuzu, and everyone else!?"

"I promise, everything will be ok." Sora smiled.

"But Sora you should know this." The Professor told him. "Should she fail... I'll let the Doktor have his way."

Sora's eyes widened in horror. "What?"

The Professor only turned back to his research. Misty asked Sora, "Who's... The Doktor?"

Sora swallowed nervously. "Misty... you can pass the test right? I mean you're a really good duelist aren't you?"

"I hope so..." Misty answered.

 _'This is really bad, Misty has to pass, she has to.'_ Sora thought fearfully before they walked out of the Professor's room.

They walked off as Misty asked Sora, "A Duel Test...?"

"Yeah, just a duel. You'll do great and your monsters can help you." Sora answered before looking away. 'This is bad... really bad.'

"So... To pass I have to win with a certain amount of Life Points or something?" Misty asked.

Sora nodded. "Something like that, with one or more life points."

Misty nodded hearing that, "When is it?"

"We'll be called when the Professor decides to give the test." Sora explained.

Misty nodded hearing that. Sora took her hand before walking through Duel Academy. _'It'll be ok, she's strong. Right?'_

Misty walked around with him as she noticed students wearing three different color blazers were talking, and deep in conversation.

"Whoa... They look like their the same age as Yuya, and Zuzu." Misty said surprised.

"Some of them are." Sora answered. "They're students and the color says how strong they are, red is the weakest and blue is the strongest."

"Then Red has great potential hidden." Misty summarized.

"Some of them." Sora agreed.

"What about Yellow?" Misty asked.

"They're in the middle, not the best duelists but still good and a lot of them could potentially move up blue." Sora answered.

"Are you a blue?" Misty asked him noticing his jacket.

"Yeah, I am." Sora nodded.

Misty nodded as she looked around seeing everyone as she sweated, "Whoa... This looks like the big leagues."

Sora just nodded. Misty's stomach grumbled a little as she blushed. Sora blinked hearing that. "Um... I can show you the cafeteria if you want."

Misty nodded hearing that, "Thanks."

Sora smiled as they walked off _. 'Wait a second, something's wrong? Why isn't Yuri back yet?'_

Sora just shrugged it off before turning to Misty and smiling.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Misty had just finished, and sighed now satisfied. "That was great."

Sora smiled at that. "That's good."

Then he sees that a red blazer student with brown hair is walking over.

"Is everything ok?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah but I couldn't help but notice her." The student answered as she turned to him.

"H-Hi." Misty said nervously.

"This is Misty Boyle, she's going to try and enroll." Sora said calmly. "We're just waiting for the test."

"Ah the test huh?" The student grinned. "If it's Teach then you need the help you need. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way."

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Wait, Jaden he doesn't use that for the test does he?" Sora asked.

"Ah no. He considers that trap to be a bit too much for his Dueling." Jaden answered. "In fact he made it to where he duels fairly with it since his Ancient Gear Golem is his ace but Fusion Trench prevents it from attacking."

"Fusion Trench?" Misty asked confused.

Jaden hearing that asked, "Yeah. You mean you never heard of it? It's a gnarly trap the Obelisk Force use for an unfair advantage."

"Actually Jaden... Misty doesn't Fusion Summon, she Ritual Summons." Sora revealed.

"Ritual?" Jaden asked blinking. "Ritual is not as common as it once was. People do talk it's the weakest method."

Misty argued, "That's not true!"

 _'Misty?'_ Sora thought in shock seeing her get so worked up. "Well, we have a few Ritual specialists here so it isn't that weak."

"Alright whatever you say." Jaden said. "Well I'll be seeing ya soon. Be careful, and hope the opponent isn't TOO tough."

He walked off.

"Don't let Jaden scare you, you'll do ok." Sora reassured her. _'I hope.'_

Misty looked over to him, "Sorry... People may say things about me. But when they say something terrible about my friends they will have to say sorry."

Sora nodded at that. "Well, I guess all we can do now is wait for your test."

Misty nodded.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Misty Boyle please come to the arena." The intercom called.

"Well, this is it." Sora mentioned. "Good luck."

Misty nodded as they walked to the arena where Misty walked to take her spot. Sora meanwhile walked to stand next to Jaden. _'Please pass.'_

Misty sees her opponent is a young blue haired man that looks friendly.

"Hi, so this is your test?" he asked. "Well, good luck to you."

"Who are you mister?" Misty asked going over her manners.

"The name's Jesse Anderson." the man answered. "Win the duel and you're in, it's that easy."

"Okay." Misty nodded getting ready.

Jesse got ready himself. "Ready whenever you are."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rivers in the Desert Instrumental)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jesse 1st Turn:

"I'm giving you the test so I'll go first and I'll start with two set cards and a monster in defense mode." Jesse said. "Your turn."

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty drew as she looked over her hand. _'Okay I can't mess this up...'_

"Okay... I'll be summoning The Agent of Mystery - Earth." Misty said as the blue Agent appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Mystery - Earth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

"Agents?" Jesse asked in shock. "That's different, ok show me what you can do."

"Well since Earth is summoned I can add another Agent to my hand." Misty said grabbing a card as she shows it to be the Agent of Miracles - Jupiter.

Jesse nodded.

"I place 1 card face-down." Misty mentioned. "Your up."

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Jesse: 4000**

* * *

Jesse 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll bring out my good buddy Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode." Jesse smiled as the tiger appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, it gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"When Topaz Tiger attacks a monster he gains 400 attack points."

"Whoa... That's cool." Misty admitted.

"Yup, so now Topaz Tiger attacks The Agent of Mysteries - Earth!" Jesse called.

 _Tiger: **(ATK: 1600 + 400 = 2000)**_

The tiger destroyed Earth as Misty grunted. **(Misty: 3000)**

"That's all for now." Jesse ended.

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty drew as she sees the card. "Okay... I activate the Field Spell, The Sanctuary of the Sky!"

The field spell appeared.

* * *

 _The Sanctuary of the Sky_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

"Had a feeling that was coming." Jesse mentioned.

"As long as it's on the field whenever a monster battles a Fairy-Type monster the controller of that monster doesn't take damage." Misty told him.

Jesse nodded. "Ok then."

"And next up since I have this field spell I can summon, The Agent of Entropy - Uranus!" Misty called as a dark Fairy appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Agent of Entropy - Uranus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can send 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's Level becomes the Level of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"Alright." Jesse nodded with a smile.

"Okay... And next up I summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter!" Misty called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "The Agent" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and Special Summon it._

* * *

 _'So far so good, she has a chance.'_ Sora thought watching.

"And next I activate Jupiter's ability! By banishing Earth from my grave he gains 800 points!" Misty called as Earth vanished.

 _Jupiter: **(ATK: 1800 + 800 = 2600)**_

"And next up Uranus attack his face-down!" Misty called.

"Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise only has 2000 defense points." Jesse said as his monster shattered only to turn into an emerald next to him. "But, when a Crystal Beast is destroyed I can place it in spell and trap zone."

"Jupiter attack Topaz Tiger!" Misty called.

Jesse flinched as his monster shattered.

 **(Jesse: 3000)**

The tiger turned to a topaz to him.

"Okay... Your turn." Misty ended.

* * *

 **Misty: 3000**

 **Jesse: 3000**

* * *

Jesse 3rd Turn:

"Alright, first up I'll play my facedown card Crystal Beacon. Since I have two Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap zone I can summon a new one from my deck, and who better than Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat?" Jesse grinned as the cat appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Beacon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck. You must have 2 or more "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I'll also summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus, and his ability lets me place Cobalt Eagle in my spell and trap zone."

A Pegasus appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell. If this face-up card is destroyed in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell, instead of sending it to the GY._

* * *

"Well when you play Pegasus' ability I play a Counter Trap!" Misty called.

"A counter trap?" Jesse asked before his eyes widened in shock.

"Since I have The Sanctuary of the Sky on the field when you play a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect is played I can play Divine Punishment!" Misty called. "This negates the activation, and destroys it!"

* * *

 _Divine Punishment_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card or monster effect, is activated while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Jesse's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "That puts Sapphire Pegasus in my spell and trap zone, and if that's how you want play, I cut Amethyst Cat's attack points in half to hit you directly!"

The Cat's points dropped. **(ATK: 1200 - 600 = 600)**

The cat pounced on Misty as she looked up, and said softly "Uh please be gentle..."

SLASH! SLASH!

 **(Misty: 2400)**

"Next up is my Graceful Charity spell card!" Jesse called. "I draw three cards and then I send two of my cards to the graveyard."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards.__

* * *

As he said that Jesse revealed two more Crystal Beasts before discarding them.

"That's it for now."

Misty with cat scratch marks stood up rubbing her face to ease the pain.

* * *

 **Misty: 2400**

 **Jesse: 3000**

* * *

Misty 4th Turn:

Misty drew. Jesse stared at her waiting for her move. Misty looked over before saying, "Okay I'll sacrifice Jupiter to summon Airknight Parshath!"

Jupiter vanished before being shown as a female fairy warrior.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 _'That's weird.'_ Jesse thought.

"Okay Parshath attack Amethyst Cat!" Misty called as the fairy attacked.

Jesse frowned as the cat shattered before an Amethyst appeared along with his other gems.

 **(Jesse: 2300)**

"When Parshath deals damage I can draw a card." Misty said drawing before saying, "Now Uranus attack him directly!"

The 2200 point fairy charged.

 **(Jesse: 0100)**

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Misty ended.

Jesse 4th Turn:

"Alright, now I'm a little bit annoyed." Jesse mentioned. "So I'll go ahead and summon out my Cobalt Eagle you stopped me from playing earlier."

The eagle appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Crystal Beast" card you control; return that target to the top of the Deck. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Misty looked saddened hearing he's annoyed before saying, "S-Sorry."

"Now, they're all here." Jesses stated. "With all seven Crystal Beasts on my field or in my graveyard I can summon the all powerful Rainbow Dragon!"

The seven Beasts turned to swirls of light before what appeared was a white dragon with gems on him appeared roaring. **(ATK: 4000)**

* * *

 _Rainbow Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field and/or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
_ _● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.  
_ _ _● You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks.__

* * *

"W-Whoa!" Misty cried astonished.

"This is my ace, so now Rainbow Dragon attack her Airknight Parshath with Rainbow Refraction!" Jesse called.

Rainbow Dragon attacked the knight who cried out as Misty cried out thankfully not taking damage due to her field spell.

"That's all for now, but you lose." Jesse smirked.

* * *

Misty 5th Turn:

 _'I hate to say but he might be right... I don't have a card that can top against this huge dragon.'_ Misty thought looking up at Rainbow Dragon. _'What can I do?'_

That was before she suddenly froze feeling something.

 _'This is really bad.'_ Sora thought fearfully. _'If she loses then...'_

She soon snapped out of it shaking her head.

 _'What was that?'_ Misty thought before thinking, _'It seemed like it wanted me to summon it...'_

"Okay I play my face-down! Call of the Haunted! With it I can revive 1 monster from the graveyard! I pick Airknight Parshath!" Misty called as the fairy reappeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"That monster is too weak to be any threat at all." Jesse pointed out.

"Don't insult my friends!" Misty yelled. "You can make fun of me whenever you want but leave my friends out of it!"

"I'm not insulting her, but Rainbow Dragon is more powerful." Jesse stated.

"Well now I activate Uranus' ability! By sending Mars from my deck to the grave Uranus' level is equal to Mars!" Misty called sending the card.

 _Uranus: **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

"Ok." Jesse said in confusion. "But why?"

"For this!" Misty called before calling, "Level 3 Uranus tune now with level 5 Airknight Parshath!"

At that Uranus turned to 3 rings as Parshath flew up, and passed the rings turning to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

Everyone stared in shock at that.

"When the Heavens show the way to Light may the Knight of Light show no fear, and avenge those in it's paths! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

At that a white, and blue centaur fairy knight appeared with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Avenging Knight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What the?" Jesse asked in shock.

Misty blinked before turning to the monster as she cried surprised, "Yowza!"

"How did you?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

Misty looked before calling, "Okay! I play her ability! Once a turn I can switch a monster's battle mode!"

Jesse's eyes widened in shock hearing that. Rainbow Dragon roared before it switched it's wings to guard itself. **(DEF: 0)**

"And now Avenging Knight Parshath attack Rainbow Dragon!" Misty called.

Jesse could just watch in horror as his strongest monster shattered.

* * *

 **Misty: 2300**

 **Jesse: 0000**

 **Misty wins the duel!**

* * *

Misty blinked before she asked, "Did-Did I just...?"

"You won." Sora nodded.

Misty looked in disbelief before she looked at the Avenging Knight Parshath card she had collected, and thought _'Where did you come from?'_

It just turned and nodded before fading. Misty looked on before turning to Sora with a smile, "I did it."

He looked shocked. Misty hugged him, "I did it!"

"Yeah... you did." Sora nodded before turning to the Professor. "She passed the test right?"

"Indeed she has." The Professor nodded. "I'll be placing her under your care for now on. Yuri hasn't reported in yet so you, and her should help him out to find the target."

Sora nodded. "Understood. Misty, there's somebody we need to go see ok?"

"The target?" Misty asked confused.

"It's a long story, but we're trying to help everybody." Sora answered.

"Help everyone with what?" Misty asked him.

"The world is broken, and we need to put it together. So Yuri's getting people to help do that." Sora explained.

"Broken?" Misty asked confused before shaking her head, "Ah I'll find out. I trust you Sora."

Sora nodded. "Ok, then let's go."

Misty nodded before they vanished.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Misty, and Sora appeared back in Paradise City.

"Ok, now we just have to find Yuri. Stay with me ok Misty?" Sora asked.

"Who's Yuri?" Misty asked.

"He's... a really strong duelist." Sora answered taking her hand. "Come on."

Misty nodded as they started to walk.

"I'm really happy you won Misty." Sora smiled.

"Yeah... The first I haven't Ritual Summoned." Misty nodded.

Sora nodded. "I didn't know you could Synchro Summon."

"I didn't know either." Misty admitted.

"Well it was really cool and..." Sora started before his eyes widened.

"What?" Misty asked turning over.

A cloaked figure was approaching them.

"Yuri, the Professor ordered us to help you." Sora mentioned nervously.

"That's Yuri?" Misty asked nervous around him.

Sora nodded. "This is Misty Boyle, she just passed the test to enroll."

Misty turned to him for his response. Yuri looked her over briefly before simply nodding.

"So... What now?" Misty asked Sora.

Sora turned to Yuri. "We help Yuri find the Target."

"She escaped from me before I can take her." Yuri told the two. "She should be around here somewhere."

"Right." Sora nodded. "Actually, I know exactly where to find her it's just... it's a school with other duelists who might get in the way."

"Why are you saying that about our friends, Zuzu and Daddy?" Misty asked him shocked.

Sora turned to Misty. "It's complicated, see we really need Zuzu's help to fix the broken world but Yuya and the others might not understand why and actually I don't understand it well enough to explain it. That's why Yuri came to get her so she can help."

"Why don't we tell Zuzu, and them we need their help?" Misty suggested.

"Um..." Sora started uncertainly before turning to Yuri.

"They wouldn't understand." Yuri told them before saying, "Come on we don't got anymore time to waste."

Sora nodded. "Ok, Misty we need to go back to You Show."

Misty nodded hearing that. With that the three of them headed towards You Show.

* * *

 **bopdog111: ...Anything to say?**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, things are about to get very interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully Yuri doesn't do too much damage.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. You Show vs LID!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. You ready for another chapter?**

 **Ulrich362: It's going to be an interesting one to say the least.**

 **bopdog111: Misty had passed her test to be enrolled at Duel Academy, and now her, her new boyfriend Sora, and comrade Yuri are now looking for who can help fix the 'broken world' who is Zuzu.**

 **Ulrich362: What could Yuri and Sora mean by 'broken world' though? Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Misty correct, I assume you know where Sora is leading us?" Yuri inquired calmly.

"Y-Yes sir." Misty nodded. "You Show Duel School..."

Yuri paused hearing that. "You Show?"

"Y-Yeah." Misty nodded. "It isn't the perfect Duel School but it's just right for me, Sora, and everyone else. My daddy is the principal there."

"So there's one here too..." Yuri said thoughtfully before smirking. "Well, I may give their dueling skills a test when we get there."

Misty didn't like the look of that smirk as she leaned to Sora for comfort. She felt Sora shudder slightly at that as they approached You Show.

"We're here." Misty said.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement as the three of them walked into the school.

They see something they didn't expect.

Along with the You Show group were 5 different people.

One is a purple haired boy, while 1 is a brown haired boy holding a Bamboo Sword, 1 is a black teenage girl that looks strong, 1 is a red dressed woman, and one is a gray haired man with glasses, and a red scarf.

"Oh, what's going on here?" Yuri inquired. "Are we interrupting something?"

They turned over.

"Misty!" Zuzu cried running over, and hugged her sister before asking Sora, "Sora what did you do to her!?"

"I..." Sora started nervously.

"He showed her to our home, and she enrolled to help us with a small task." Yuri answered calmly. "A task that requires your help."

"Huh?" Zuzu asked confused.

"Hey who are you?" Yuya asked him.

"That's Yuri..." Sora answered. "But we're were in the middle of something?"

"Yeah me, and Zuzu forgot that today was the School Matches to keep You Show standing." Yuya answered.

Misty's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Big sis, what's going on?"

"Well you see-"

"Your so called superstar attacked one of our students." The purple teen interrupted Zuzu glaring at Yuya. "He used some type of Xyz Dragon on him, and he's in the hospital right now."

"So now Madame Chairwoman is gonna buy this School, and make it a part of LID if they lose the matches." The brown haired teen added.

Yuri stared at them. "An Xyz Dragon you say, alright then allow me to join You Show's side in this endeavor."

"Yuri?" Sora asked shocked.

Misty smiled, "Your gonna help us?"

"On one condition." Yuri clarified. "Once we've dealt with them Zuzu will come to help us. Agreed?"

Zuzu, and the You Show group looked at each other hearing that. Unaware to them the red scarf man was looking at Yuri in suspicion.

"Well?" Yuri asked calmly. "You do want to win correct?"

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked her.

Zuzu admitted, "Well I'm not sure about it... But why not? I will help them after this."

"Then consider You Show victorious." Yuri smirked.

"Why don't you get that cloak off, and we'll see who's laughing?" The purple teen dared.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll wait until my match for that." Yuri answered calmly.

"So who's first?" Misty asked Zuzu.

"That would be me. I'm first." The girl smirked stepping forward. "The name is Julia Krystal the Top Student of the Fusion Course."

"Fusion?" Yuri inquired as Zuzu stepped up to duel her. "This should be interesting."

They both stepped forward.

"Field Spell, Crystal Corridor activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Crystal Corridor_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Crystal Corridor, I couldn't have asked for a better field." Julia noted calmly.

The field transformed into a hallway where crystals, and gems are everywhere.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Going Under by Evanescence)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, lets start things off with the spell Gem-Knight Fusion!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"And I'll use it fuse Gem-Knight Emerald with Gem-Knight Tourmaline." Julia started.

"Whoa Fusion already?" Misty asked surprised.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Briliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Topaz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" +_ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I'll set one card and end my move. You're up Zuzu."

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and sees it was Mozarta.

"Okay. Since I don't control any monsters I can play 1st Movement Solo!"

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"And with it I can summon a level 4 or lower 'Melodious' monster from my hand. I summon Aria the Melodious Diva!" A blue haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" A blue, and green haired singer appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice them both to summon Mozarta the the Melodious Maestra!" What appeared in their place was a fairy singer with long white hair, and has wings while it has 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I play her effect! Once per turn I can summon a Melodious monster from my hand! I summon Canon the Melodious Diva!" A dark blue singer with goggles appeared.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"Mozarta attack Gem-King Topaz!"

The Gem Knight was destroyed. **(Julia: 3200)**

"Canon direct attack!" The singer fired some waves that hit Julia as she grunted. **(Julia: 1800)**

"Not bad, of course it won't change the outcome of our duel." Julia said calmly.

"Well for now I change Canon to defense mode due to her effect." Canon knelled. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Julia: 1800**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite!" A new knight appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"And then I'll use his effect, sacrificing Alexandrite to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck." Julia said calmly.

The knights exchanged their spots.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Crystal_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1950_

 _A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

* * *

"Next I play the trap Fragment Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"This trap lets me banish Fusion Materials from my graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon." Julia continued. "I banish Gem-Knight Emerald, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Alexandrite."

They all stared on in shock.

"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia chanted.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"Now by banishing a Gem-Knight Fusion monster from my graveyard, Master Diamond gains that monster's effects, and I choose Gem-Knight Topaz. Gem-Knight Crystal attack Canon."

The singer was destroyed as Zuzu cried "At least she was in defense mode!"

"Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond attacks Mozarta, oh and I should mention that effect he inherited from Topaz, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Julia mentioned.

"What?" Zuzu cried before the monster was destroyed. **(Zuzu: 3700) (Zuzu: 1100)**

"Oh, and one more thing. Topaz can also attack twice." Julia mentioned. "Gem-Knight Master Diamond end this duel!"

Zuzu spotted an Action Card, and ran up to it.

"Zuzu no! That's a reflection!" Misty cried.

"Reflection?" Zuzu looked, and saw it was a reflection.

As Zuzu turned Master Diamond struck her with his sword.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Julia: 1800**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"Big sis!" Misty cried in horror seeing Zuzu lost. **  
**

"She might have won if she grabbed the real card." Sora mentioned. "It was just a little bad luck."

"Too bad for you You Show." Dipper smirked, "That goes to show weaklings like you all are not allowed here."

Misty yelled, "We have great potential that you haven't seen yet!"

"Weakling aren't allowed? Then I suppose that applies to that pitiful performance your friend just gave." Yuri smirked.

"P-Pitiful?" Dipper asked angered.

Yuri just smirked. "That's right."

"Then I suppose I'll show you a performance you won't think insulting of." The brown haired kid smirked. "Name's Kit Blade top student of the Synchro Course."

"I'll duel you." stated a large man. "Anything to help out my pals."

"Get him Gong." Yuya grinned at him who nodded as they stepped in.

* * *

"Field Spell, Sword's Cemetery activate." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Sword's Cemetery_

 _Action Field Card_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Swords Cemetery, and soon to be your cemetery." Kit smirked.

Gong looked unfazed at that.

"Alright, you can go first if you're so tough." Kit mentioned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Collide by Skillet)**

 **Gong: 4000**

 **Kit: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gong 1st Turn:

"I'll summon, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto to end my turn." Gong played.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Kabuto_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When your opponent Special Summons a monster(s): You can change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, this card gains 500 DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

Kit 1st Turn:

"One normal summon, are you serious?" Kit asked in shock. "I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and since I did his effect lets me summon XX_Saber Fulhelmknight."

The two knights appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from your hand. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of an "X-Saber" Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _XX-Saber Fulhelmknight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate that attack. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card destroys an opponent's Defense Position monster by battle: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Since you special summoned, Superheavy Samurai Kabuto switches to defense mode and gains 500 extra defense points." Gong pointed out.

 _Kabuto: **(DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Is that the end of your turn?" Gong asked.

"Not even close, since I have two X-Saber monsters I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll!" Kit called as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Faultroll_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by controlling 2 or more face-up "X-Saber" monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Boggart Knight!" Kit stated.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**

"Wielder of crossed blades of light, trample over this mountain of corpses! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _X-Saber Souza_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "X-Saber" monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster, then choose 1 of these effects; this card gains that effect until the end of this turn._  
 _● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that monster._  
 _● This card cannot be destroyed by Trap effects._

* * *

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. Next Faultroll can bring an X-Saber in my graveyard back to the field and who better than Fulhelmknight?" Kit asked. "Now I'll have Fulhelmknight tune Faultroll!"

 **(LV: 3 + 6 = 9)**

"Two Synchros in one go?" Stacy asked shocked.

"Let your silver armor shine and crush the hope of everything that opposes you! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 9! Double-X-Saber Gottoms!" Kit chanted as a powerful warrior appeared.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Gottoms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more EARTH monsters_

 _You can Tribute 1 "X-Saber" monster; discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now then, Gottoms destroys your Superheavy Samurai, and Souza attacks you directly."

The attacks hit. **(Gong: 1500)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Kit smirked.

* * *

 **Gong: 1500**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 2nd Turn:

Gong draws seeing Big Benkei. "Since you have two monsters I can summon, Superheavy Samurai Scales!"

A new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Scales_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800  
_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"And then with his effect I revive my Kabuto from the graveyard!" Kabuto appeared back.

"Big deal, both of those monsters are easy to destroy." Kit pointed out.

"I now sacrifice them both to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei!" Gong cried as his ace appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can change its battle position. This card can attack while in face-up Defense Position. If it does, apply its DEF for damage calculation._

* * *

"Your ace only has 1000 attack points." Kit pointed out.

"Well now Gong is using Big Benkei to attack XX-Saber Gottems!" Gong cried taking everyone off guard.

"But your monster's in defense mode!" Kit reminded.

"Sorry but Big Benkei can attack even in defense mode!" Gong smirked as Big Benkei destroyed XX-Saber Gottems. "And it's defense points are now it's attack points!" **(Kit: 3600)**

"That ends my turn." Gong ended.

Kit 2nd Turn:

"I'll summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, and use his effect to summon XX-Saber Ragigura from my hand!" Kit cried.

* * *

 _XX-Saber Ragigura_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "X-Saber" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Then his effect brings Faultroll back to my hand. Since I have two X-Sabers I can summon Faultroll and he brings back Fulhelmknight." Kit smirked.

"What is Kit planning?" Tate asked.

"Now I'll tune Fulhelmknight with Faultroll and bring out another Gottoms." Kit smirked before running and grabbing an Action Card. "I use the Action Spell Extreme Sword to give Gottoms 1000 more points, and then the Meteorain trap so my monsters inflict piercing damage."

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Meteorain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"XX-Saber Gottoms attack Big Benkei!" Kit declared.

"I discard Soulfire Suit to keep Big Benkei from being destroyed in battle!" A suit appeared on Big Benkei.

"But you still take damage!" Kit reminded. The attack hit. **(Gong: 0900) (DEF: 3500 - 800 = 2700)**

Kit ran across the field before grabbing a second Action Card.

"I play another Extreme Sword to power up Souza, now attack Big Benkei!" **(Gong: 0100) (DEF: 2700 - 800 = 1900)**

"Now I'll use Gottom's effect sending XX-Saber Ragigura to the graveyard to discard a card in your hand." Kit smirked.

Gong sends Soulbreaker Armor to the graveyard.

"Then I'll use it again to tribute Boggart Knight." Kit smirked as Gong discarded Soulbang Cannon. "Then I place a face-down end my turn."

* * *

 **Gong: 0100**

 **Kit: 4000**

* * *

Gong 3rd Turn:

Gong drew, and said "Alright I now summon Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall!" A shield appeared.

* * *

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulshield Wall_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "Superheavy Samurai" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. It gains 1200 DEF. When the monster equipped with this card by this effect is targeted for an attack: You can send this Equip Card to the Graveyard; negate that attack, but the equipped monster's DEF becomes 0._

* * *

"And I equip it to Big Benkei, and increase his defense points by 1200!"

 **(DEF: 1900 + 1200 = 3100)**

"Great, more defense." Kit noted.

"Big Benkei attack!" The samurai attacked Souza, and it was destroyed. **(Kit: 3000)**

"I use Gottoms' Emergency Call!" Kit countered.

* * *

 _Gottoms' Emergency Call_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If a face-up "X-Saber" monster is on the field: Target 2 "X-Saber" monsters in any Graveyard; Special Summon both to your side of the field._

* * *

"This trap brings Souza, and Ragigura back to the field and then Ragigura brings back Faultroll to my hand."

Gong grunted, "I end my turn."

Kit 3rd Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Faultroll again, then he summons Fulhelmknight, and I tune them together for another Gottoms." Kit smirked.

"I use Souza's effect, sacrificing XX-Saber Boggart Knight so when he attacks your monster is automatically destroyed, I attack Big Benkei. Time to get rid of him for good." Kit stated.

"I discard Soulshield Wall to negate the attack, and reduce the defense points to zero!" Gong cried.

"Fine, Gottoms will attack Big Benkei." Kit said.

"I banish Soulbreaker Armor for you to take damage equal to the difference between his original defense points, and current defense points!" Gong cried.

"What? Not so fast, I play the spell card Saber Reflection, this deals that damage to you instead." Kit countered.

* * *

 _Saber Reflection_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When your opponent activates a card or effect that would inflict effect damage to you, if you control a "X-Saber" monster: Your opponent takes the effect damage from that card or effect, instead._

* * *

"Well now I'll use Soulbang Cannon's effect in my graveyard!" Gong called. "This reduces the damage to zero, destroy all monsters on the field and inflict damage to us equal to their combined Levels of those monsters by 100!"

Kit watched shocked as he, and Gong were hit.

* * *

 **Gong: 0000**

 **Kit: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"A DRAW?" Misty asked surprised.

"It's better than losing." Sora pointed out. "Plus Gong did it without any spell or trap cards."

"Yeah that's Gong's Heavystrong Dueling." Yuya added.

"So you're up next Yuya?" Sora asked.

"Well he won't stand a chance." Dipper smirked. "I'm Dipper O'Rion, and top student of the Xyz Course."

"Yes he will." Misty argued. "Yuya's really strong, and he won't let anything happen to You Show!"

"I won't allow you to-Huh?" Yuya raised an eyebrow seeing Yuri stepping in.

"Sorry but I'll take this." Yuri smirked.

"Finally deciding to stop waiting at the sidelines?" Dipper taunted.

"You seem confident, lets see if you can back up that claim." Yuri stated. "I was hoping to duel the best, but wiping you out will have to do."

"Be careful." Yuya told him.

Yuri turned to Yuya and smirked. "I'll be quite alright."

Misty asked Sora, "Sora how strong is Yuri?"

"Strong." Sora answered. "He'll win."

"Action Field: Cosmic Sanctuary activated." The computer announced.

* * *

 _Cosmic Sancturay_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"This field, you may as well give me the victory now." Dipper smirked.

"If you're so confident letting me take the first turn won't be an issue will it?" Yuri inquired.

"Fine. But first ditch the cloak." Dipper smirked.

Yuri smirked before removing his cloak. "Fair enough, now then shall we?"

Everyone besides Sora looks surprised by his appearance.

A purple haired boy that is wearing purple royalty dueling outfit along with a purple cape. But there is one keen difference.

"He... He looks like Yuya." Misty cried shocked.

Dipper looked shocked before asking, "So you, and Yuya are related?"

"No, I've never met him before today." Yuri answered before activating his duel disc. "Now then, I'm interested in seeing how skilled the best Xyz Duelist truly is."

Dipper smirked, "Very well let's do it."

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Primo Victoria by Sabaton)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuri 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the spell Double Fusion." Yuri stated activating the spell.

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn.__

* * *

"At the cost of 500 life points I'm allowed to Fusion Summon twice, so first I'll merge Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Moray Nepenthes together into Predaplant Chimerafflesia and then I'll merge my Fusion Monster with Predaplant Cephalotusnail in order to Fusion Summon Predaplant Dragostapelia in attack mode." Yuri smirked as a Plant Chimera, and a Plant Dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Predaplant Dragostapelia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Fusion Monster + 1 DARK monster  
_

 _Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. Negate the activated effects of your opponent's monster that have Predator Counters._

* * *

"That's all."

The man's eyes spark a suspicion seeing this.

Dipper 1st Turn:

"You make a Fusion Monster just like that?" Dipper smirked. "Whatever that won't matter at the slightest since I never lost a single Life Point."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "Never lost a single... well that changes things."

"He hasn't taken a point of damage?" Zuzu asked surprised. "Just how strong is he?"

"My turn draw!" Dipper drew. "And to start things off I'll summon Constellar Pollux!"

A star light monster appeared with 1700 attack points.

* * *

 _Constellar Pollux_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During the turn this card was Normal Summoned, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"It doesn't matter, he's already lost." Sora mentioned.

"And when Pollux is summoned I can Normal Summon 1 more time." Dipper smirked. "Such as Constellar Sombre."

A fairy light monster appeared with 1600 attack points.

* * *

 _Constellar Sombre_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1550_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _You can only use each effect of "Constellar Sombre" once per turn. While this card is in the Graveyard, if it was sent there this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster for 1 less Tribute._  
 _You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Constellar" monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand, also, this card gains the following effect._  
 _● This turn: You can activate this effect; Normal Summon 1 "Constellar" monster._

* * *

Yuri smirked. "Let me guess, you'll Xyz Summon now?"

"Indeed I do like right n-" Dipper was cutoff.

"Not quite, I activate Predaplant Dragostapelia's effect to place a Predator Counter on Constellar Sombre and any monster with a Predator Counter that's above level one is reduced to level one." Yuri interjected.

A plant bit Sombre as she weakened. **(LV: 4 - 3 = 1)**

Dipper looked on amazed, "A card that stops Xyz?"

"Nearly all Xyz summons." Yuri clarified. "You could use Rank one monsters."

Dipper glared, "Fine you lucked out for that one. I end my turn."

He placed a card down.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 4000**

* * *

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"I set three cards and I'll attack Constellar Pollux." Yuri stated simply.

The dragon plant attacked the monster as Dipper ran to an Action Card.

Sora seeing this cried to Yuri, "Yuri get an Action Card!"

"No need." Yuri smirked as his monster appeared in front of Dipper blocking him from reaching an Action Card before destroying Pollux.

 **(Dipper: 3000)**

"...Well... guess he isn't as tough as we thought." Yuya admitted.

Dipper slowly got up, and sees the damage on his Life Points, and said in shock, "My... My Life Points..."

"Yes, that's what happens when you take damage." Yuri stated simply.

Dipper glared at him, "Your gonna regret doing that!"

Misty looked startled, and afraid stepping back seeing how angry Dipper looks.

Yuri looked at Dipper in annoyance. "You're throwing a fit over 1000 life points? That's pathetic."

Dipper 2nd Turn:

"I'll show you who's pathetic!" Dipper yelled drawing. "And I'll summon Constellar Kaus!"

A centaur like light warrior appeared holding a bow, and arrow.

* * *

 _Constellar Kaus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material. Up to twice per turn: You can target 1 "Constellar" monster on the field, then activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase its Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce its Level by 1._

* * *

"Dragostapelia's special ability places a Predator Counter on Constellar Kaus." Yuri said simply.

The plant bit Kaus. **(LV: 4 - 3 = 1)**

"That doesn't matter!" Dipper yelled playing a Continuous Spell. "With Constellar Belt the effects of LIGHT attributes can't be negated which means your Fusion Monster's effect can't stop my effects even if they have those annoying counters!"

* * *

 _Constellar Belt_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _The activation of LIGHT monsters' effects cannot be negated._

* * *

"Fair enough, their levels are still reduced however." Yuri reminded him.

"I'll activate Kaus' ability 2 times! His level is increased by 1 for each use!" Dipper called as Kaus fired an arrow that shined on him.

 _Kaus: **(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"And now I activate Constellar Twinkle!" Dipper called. "With it Sombre's level is increased by 2!"

 _Sombre:_ **_(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)_**

"Then by banishing Pollux from the graveyard I can add Twinkle back to my hand!" Dipper called showing the spell.

* * *

 _Constellar Twinkle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Constellar" monster you control; increase its Level by 1 or 2. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Constellar" monster from your Graveyard; add this card from the Graveyard to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Constellar Twinkle" once per turn._

* * *

"Fair enough." Yuri nodded.

"Now I overlay both my monsters!" Dipper called as the two flew up. "Rain down the Glimmering Light! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 3! Constellar Hyades!"

A beast-warrior that shines light appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Constellar Hyades_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Beast-Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _2 Level 3 LIGHT monsters_  
 _ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; change all monsters your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Misty leaned to Sora now frightful of Dipper.

Sora wrapped an arm around Misty protectively.

Yuri just watched calmly.

"And now by using one Overlay Unit your dragon is switched to defense mode!" Dipper called as the monster took an Overlay Unit. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

"Unfortunately Dragostapelia's defense points are equal to your monsters attack points rendering that move pointless." Yuri smirked.

Dipper then smirked, "I now Overlay Hyades itself!"

"Well, that changes things slightly." Yuri noted

"Using an Xyz Monster?" Misty asked shocked as Hyades overlayed itself.

"Rain down your dazzling light! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 6! Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Dipper chanted as this time a light machine like dragon appeared roaring with 2700 attack points.

* * *

 _Constellar Ptolemy M7_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 6_

 _Machine/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 6 monsters_

 _You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Constellar" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, other than "Constellar Ptolemy M7". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If you do, its effect cannot be activated this turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field or in either player's Graveyard; return that target to the hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yuri looked at the monster before frowning. "Is that all you can do?"

"I'll teach you what happens when you diss me! Attack that leafy plant now Ptolemy M7!" Dipper called as the machine dragon fired a blast of light at the dark plant dragon.

Yuri's monster shattered instantly.

"Now are you regretting it?" Dipper smirked madly at him. "If you don't then there's plenty more where that came from."

Yuri stared at Dipper before turning to the woman and the young man in the red scarf. "This is the best your Xyz Course has to offer? You must be joking."

"What was that?" Dipper glared at him. "And what gave you the right to dis me like that?"

Yuri turned to him. "This duel is over, I'll win on my next turn."

"That is IF that can happen." Dipper smirked. _'This fool doesn't know that when I play my face-down Lumineze, Ptolemy M7 would be stronger then anything he brings out.'_ "Your turn now."

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 3000**

* * *

Yuri 3rd Turn:

"I start with Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

"Then, the trap Dark Seed Planter which turns all your monsters into Dark Monsters."

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack.__

* * *

Dipper looked shocked as Ptolemy M7 turned dark.

"Well what does it matter!? Your plant is gone so you can't use a Counter on Ptolemy M7!" Dipper reminded.

"I have more than one trap, and the second is Predaplant Reborn to bring back Dragostapelia, but he won't be staying for long." Yuri smirked.

* * *

 _Predaplant Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Target 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.__

* * *

"You see by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I'm allowed to activate a very special spell card, Super Polymerization!" Yuri cried with a smirk.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

"Super Polymerization?" Misty asked confused turning to Sora.

"Just watch." Sora mentioned.

"This spell allows me to fuse my Predaplant Dragostapelia with your Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Yuri revealed. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

A dark dragon with vines growing on it roared as several orbs on it shined on, and it got ready to fight. ** **(ATK: 2800)****

* * *

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 DARK monsters  
_

 _Once per turn, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn using only monsters on the field as Materials: You can make this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster has its effects negated, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this card is destroyed: You can destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

"Y-You used my monster for that thing!?" Dipper asked shocked.

"That's right, and now I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio." Yuri stated as a small scorpion plant with 1200 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"Ophrys Scorpio attack him directly."

The plant scorpion charged before it attacked with it's plant stinger as Dipper took the blow grunting. **(Dipper: 1800)**

Dipper ran to get an Action Card will save him.

"If you want to surrender this is your chance." Yuri stated calmly.

Dipper grabbed the Card as he said, "I will not lose to trash like yourself!"

Misty looked offended hearing that.

"Suit yourself." Yuri stated as he picked up the Action Card that had been next to him the entire match. "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon end this duel!"

The dragon roared charging.

Dipper called, "I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! This negates your attack!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"That's what you think, I activate the Action Spell, No Action." Yuri countered.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Huh?" Dipper looked shocked as the spell shattered, and before he can do anything Starving Venom strike him HARD to the wall.

* * *

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Dipper: 0000**

 ** **Yuri wins the duel!****

* * *

Dipper looked stunned as he slowly slid down the wall in a stunned heap.

"Excellent work as always Starving Venom." Yuri smiled.

The dragon roared before it vanished along with the field.

"He done it!" Misty cheered.

"Unfortunately, due to how this challenge was issued that's all I can do for you." Yuri said calmly before turning to Zuzu. "Though I've held up my end of our agreement."

"That's absolute nonsense." They turned to the woman who told Skip. "The contest can't be decided by a draw. There must be an outcome."

"Wow, who is she anyway?" Sora asked.

"That's Henrietta Akaba the Madame Chairwoman of LID." Kit answered. "She's the one who wants to by You Show since Yuya attacked Sylvio."

"Excuse me?" Yuri asked in shock. "I did hear that correctly, Henrietta Akaba?"

The man's eyes seem to click for a moment hearing that as Henrietta turned to Yuri, "What does it matter to you?"

He stared at her before smirking. "I have a proposition for you, one final match. I'll duel the best duelist at your school as the tie-breaker. I win, and two things happen, you leave this school alone and come with me, but if I lose... well, I suppose whatever you want."

"Yuri? What does Henrietta did to take her with you?" Zuzu asked him surprised.

"I wasn't referring to her, but rather her son." Yuri smirked staring the young man in the red scarf. "You are her son correct? You share the same superior look after all."

"So you noticed." The man said before answering, "I am her son. I am Declan Akaba the CEO of LID, and the Number 1 Ranked Duelist of the Business."

"Well Declan, do you accept my challenge and if you do what do you want if you happen to defeat me in our duel?" Yuri questioned.

"Very well I accept. And my stake is that to tell why your here from the Fusion Dimension." Declan answered.

That confused everyone but shocked Sora, and Henrietta. Yuri's eyes widened. "Agreed."

"Fusion what?" Misty asked Sora confused.

"One of the broken parts of the world." he answered quietly. "We need Zuzu's help to put it back together."

Both Yuri, and Declan stepped in the area ready to duel.

"After you." Yuri said calmly.

"Okay. I activate the Action Field, Radiant Garden!" Skip called.

At that a huge environment where they are surrounded by a garden appeared.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

Sora smiled seeing it before pausing as he noticed he had been holding Misty's hand. Misty hasn't noticed Sora is holding her hand looking at the Garden in awe.

"Sorry." Sora apologized before letting go unaware that Zuzu had noticed.

"Shall we begin?" Declan asked his opponent.

"Please, after you and don't hold anything back." Yuri replied.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: We Are by Hollywood Undead)**

 **Yuri: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew before saying, "I'll start off by activating D/D Swirl Slime's ability in my hand!"

Yuri nodded calmly.

"I can fuse it along with the D/D Berfomet in my hand!" Declan revealed as the two flew up.

"Strange witness in the dark night! Give a roar that cuts through the darkness and give birth to a new king! Fusion Summon! Be born! D/D/D Flame King Genghis!"

A red being armed with a shield, and sword appeared set.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 "D/D" Monsters_  
 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by battle, or if this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"A monster that let's him Fusion Summon without Polymerization?" Sora asked in surprise.

"And next up I'll summon D/D Nighthowl!" Declan called as a mouth like fiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Nighthowl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Fiend-Type monsters. That monster's ATK and DEF become 0. If it is destroyed, you take 1000 damage._

* * *

Yuri nodded seeing the monster.

"When Nighthowl is summoned I can summon another D/D from the graveyard." Declan called. "Come back D/D Berfomet!"

A field like beast appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D Berfomet_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control that has a Level, except "D/D Berfomet", and declare a Level from 1 to 8; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "D/D" monsters._

* * *

"And now level 3 D/D Nighthowl tunes level 4 D/D Berfomet!" Declan called as Nighthowl turned to 3 stars, and Berfomet turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Fusion and Synchro, which means you can perform all three if I'm correct." Yuri noted.

"Howls that tear through the night. Gain the swiftness of a gale and become the cries of a newborn king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!"

A white fiend warrior with a sword appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Gust King Alexander_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "D/D" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this face-up card (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" once per turn._

* * *

"Very nice." Yuri complimented.

"And now as a D/D monster is summoned in his presence Genghis' Special Ability summons Nighthowl from the graveyard!" Declan called as the Tuner appeared. "And then Alexander's ability does the same for Berfomet!"

The beast fiend appeared again.

"And the Berfomet's Special Ability makes Nighthowl a level 3 to level 4!" Declan called as Nighthowl glowed. **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

Sora stared in shock. "He can use three of them?"

"Now I overlay Nighthowl, and Berfomet!" Declan called as the two raise up. "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar!"

A black version of Alexander, and Genghis holding a two-handed blade appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Wave King Caesar_

 _Water Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fiend/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 4 Fiend-Type monsters_

 _During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; at the end of the Battle Phase, Special Summon from your Graveyard as many monsters destroyed this turn as possible, but during the next Standby Phase, take 1000 damage for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Dark Contract" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Very impressive." Yuri complimented.

Misty asked shocked, "Whoa... Does he do Ritual as well?"

"Who knows." Sora answered before smiling. "But you have two of them already so you can learn the others."

Misty turned to him confused by what he meant.

"Well, you can Ritual Summon and Synchro Summon." Sora mentioned. "So I'm pretty sure you can learn Fusion and Xyz Summoning too."

"Well... I hope." Misty admitted.

"Wait Misty can Synchro Summon?" Zuzu asked shocked. "Since when?"

"It's a long story, but yeah she won a duel using a Synchro Monster not long ago." Sora answered. _'And thank goodness she did.'_

Hearing that Declan took a quick glance at Misty who didn't notice as he finished, "I place 2 cards face-down, and end my turn."

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start things off by activating the spell card Twin Twisters." Yuri smirked. "You're familiar with it I trust?"

* * *

 _Twin Twisters_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Discard 1 card, then target up to 2 Spell/Traps on the field; destroy them.__

* * *

"Indeed." Declan answered as his face-downs which were Dark Contract with the Witch, and D/D/D Human Resources shattered.

"Now with that done, I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and his ability lets me send Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra from my hand to the graveyard and summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck who's ability in turn adds Polymerization to my hand." Yuri stated as the two plants appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _ _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel.__

* * *

He shows the card to Declan who ran to get an Action Card.

"Now then, I activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Ophrys Scorpio with Darlingtonia Cobra." Yuri stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.__

* * *

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring in place.

"Now, since his fusion materials came from the field Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack points of every monster you've special summoned." Yuri revealed.

 _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 2000 + 2400 + 2500 = 9700)**_

Declan grabbed the card, "I activate the Action Spell, Battle Lock!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Yuri frowned seeing that. "I set two cards and end my turn which returns Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points to normal."

 _ _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon: **(ATK: 9700 - 2000 - 2400 - 2500 = 2800)**__

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 ** **Yuri: 4000****

* * *

Declan 2nd Turn:

"My turn! I draw!" Declan called drawing.

"I've never seen anybody last more than one round against Starving Venom." Sora mentioned in shock.

Misty looked at him shocked hearing that. He was just staring at the duel in disbelief. Declan then called, "And I'll play the Continuous Spell, Dark Contract with the Pendulum."

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Pendulum_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Pendulum?" Zuzu asked in shock. "No way!"

"Once each of my turn's starts I will take 1000 points of damage." Declan started.

"A cost that high must mean a powerful effect." Yuri noted calmly.

"Indeed all Contracts have benefits." Declan agreed. "And this Benefit allows me to add 2 D/D Pendulum Monsters directly to my hand."

"What monsters?" Yuri questioned.

The cards ejected as Declan showed them. "Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei, and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton!"

Yuri watched on curiously.

"No way, he can Pendulum Summon?" Yuya asked in disbelief.

Declan set the scale as two jeweled fiends rose up.

* * *

 _D/D Savant Galilei_

 _Dark Tyoe_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Increase this card's Pendulum Scale by 2 (max. 10), then destroy all monsters you control with a Level less than or equal to this card's Pendulum Scale, except "D/D" monsters._

 _ **Monster Effect:** During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card you control; return it to the hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Galilei" once per turn._

* * *

 _D/D Savant Newton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 10_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "D/D" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, you can negate an activated Trap effect that would inflict damage to you, then destroy this card._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can discard this card, then target 1 "D/D" or "Dark Contract" card in your Graveyard, except "D/D Savant Newton"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "D/D Savant Newton" once per turn._

* * *

"Well, this is certainly new." Yuri smirked. "Of course it'll need to be very impressive to defeat my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon."

"Well now I Pendulum Summon!" Declan called. "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

A jewel fiend with 3000 attack appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Doom King Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:**_ _Once per turn: You can target 1 "D/D" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card Leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, if a monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can target 1 of those monsters; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn this effect is activated. Cannot be destroyed by Spell/Trap effects that do not target this card._

* * *

"3000 points?" Sora asked in shock.

Declan grabbed an Action Card before he called, "Doom King attack Starving Venom!"

Yuri grabbed his own Action Card seeing that only to frown. "You like using these don't you?"

"It's what Action Duels are about." Declan answered.

Yuri nodded as his dragon shattered. "Well Declan, you lose!"

 **(Yuri: 3800)**

Declan raise an eyebrow.

"When Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed his special ability destroys all special summoned monsters on your field, and you take damage equal to their total attack points." Yuri revealed.

"And all of his monsters were special summoned!" Tate cried.

Misty asked, "Wait... How many points is that...?" Counting it in her fingers.

"It's 9900 points of damage." Sora answered.

"I activate Pendulum's Effect!" Declan called the instant his monster's were destroyed. "By discarding 1 Spell Card from my hand, and a D/D Pendulum Monster from the field we both take the damage!"

"Forcing the draw?" Yuri questioned. "Oh well."

With that the explosion struck both of them.

* * *

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Yuri: 0000**

 ** **DRAW!****

* * *

"Whoa... That's the first draw I seen." Misty said amazed before sweatdropping, "Or second?"

"Well, that takes care of that so Zuzu now that this is over I believe you agreed to come with us?" Yuri asked calmly.

"Actually there is also something else I forgot to mention in our deal." Declan told him.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Yuri asked turning to him.

"If I do win or a draw happens... She doesn't go with you." Declan answered.

Yuri frowned. "Did you miss the fact that she's vital to repairing the world?"

"By killing her?" Declan asked which caught their attention. "And by forcing the Dimensions to come together?"

"Huh?" Misty asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Misty don't listen to the lies he's saying." Declan told her. "He was only trying to earn your trust to get Zuzu."

"Actually, truth be told I wasn't told how Zuzu was going to help bring the dimensions together." Yuri revealed. "I was simply told to obtain her for the Professor. In other words I didn't tell anyone here any lies whatsoever."

"I know what he was going to do." Declan told him.

"Which somehow means you have more information than I do." Yuri noted. "Though considering I didn't defeat you we'll leave for now. Misty, Sora we're heading back to Duel Academy."

Misty however looked back now starting to have doubts.

"Misty?" Zuzu asked uncertainly.

"If... If bringing you to Duel Academy will kill you... Then I'm not really sure about this." Misty admitted.

"But Misty... you're a student of Duel Academy, the Professor's orders are final." Sora told her. "You can't disobey him."

"Sora... Answer me honestly." Misty told him turning, "Do you, or any other people at Duel Academy harm people?"

"What do you consider harming people?" Yuri asked.

"If you aren't answering that question then I'll answer that." Declan told them.

Yuri glared at him. "If she wants an answer to her question she needs to answer mine. What does she consider harming people?"

"I... I never wanted to harm anyone." Misty answered. "All I wanted is to help people without any violence, and save as many lives as I can even if I die."

Yuri nodded at that. "Then to answer your question, Sora hasn't, I've defeated my opponents in duels and carded them which should be reversed once the dimensions reunite though as far as violence I've never resorted to that, but yes. Several students at Duel Academy injure countless people or kill them."

Misty looked completely horrified hearing that.

"Now, any more questions before the three of us return?" Yuri asked.

Misty looked down before saying, "I'm not going back."

"Huh, but you have to!" Sora mentioned fearfully.

"Sora... I'm sorry... But if your School involves harming innocent people who never did anything wrong then I shouldn't help." Misty told him. "And if I'm not then you should come with me here, you never harmed anyone so you should stay here with me."

Sora started physically shaking in fear as she said that. "You can't!"

Yuri seeing this smirked, "Ah so should I say to the Professor that the both of you are now rebelling?"

Sora's eyes widened in horror hearing that as Misty saw him start violently trembling. "No... I wouldn't... I'll card her for you!"

He raised his Duel Disc as he said that though it was threatening to fall from his arm.

"Sora... Please... Come with me." Misty said as tears build. "Don't be afraid... I know you got good in your heart... Lower your Disc.. Please..."

"... I can't." Sora whispered.

Before he can pressed the button Misty enveloped him in a hug. "Sora... I love you..."

"No you don't." Sora said as he started tearing up too. "If you did you'd come back with us."

Misty didn't say anything before she slowly cup Sora's chin, and then a few seconds later she placed her lips on his.

"Misty, you do realize if Sora and I return without you it's very likely Sora will face the consequences of your betrayal." Yuri pointed out. "Execution."

Misty removed her lips from Sora's, and only told him three words, "Bring it on."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Misty you have no idea what you just said.**

 **bopdog111: A hard battle will be fought soon. One she, and Sora will have to overcome with their friends.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true. Well quite a bit is going to have to happen in the next chapter. See you in the next one.**

 **bopdog111: By the way me, and Ulrich have something great to tell you all.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh yeah, Bopdog's right I almost forgot.**

 **bopdog111: Recently Ulrich founded the site Duelingbook where me and Ulrich can duel against you guys using the OC Decks we make in our previous collabs.**

 **Ulrich362: If you have any specific character's deck you want to try dueling leave a review on one of our collabs or PM us with your challenge and we'll try to make the deck and duel you.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. The War of Dimensions!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, and after everything revealed in the last chapter who knows what's next?**

 **bopdog111: Well Misty is now determined to protect Sora, and said to Yuri three words that might triggered the events to come.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, well let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Misty in shock at what she just said before Sora started shaking.

"Why are you lying?" Sora asked suddenly. "Why?"

Misty took his hand, as she said "I don't want to harm anyone. I would give my life before doing that Sora. And we will face Duel Academy, and teach them their doing the wrong thing."

Sora shook his head and pulled his hand away. "Duel Academy isn't bad, if Zuzu has to die so the world can be fixed who cares? We can bring her back now and everybody will be ok. If you fight you'll end up hurt and then the Doktor might..."

Sora started trembling as he said that.

"Sora. Tell me, and be honest." Misty told him. "Who is the Doktor?"

Sora didn't answer but just kept shaking in fear. Misty hugged him when she sees he keeps on doing that. "I promise you Sora... We will fix the world but do it without harming anyone."

Sora just kept trembling before whispering fearfully. "... he puts scary bugs in people and makes them mean and do what he says, and they're never nice again."

Misty's eyes widen hearing that as she thought, 'So... The Professor _was gonna let that guy do that to me?'_

Misty now with a new resolved said, "Sora... Let's work together, and change Duel Academy to be nicer, and without him, and his bugs causing anymore harm."

"Misty, think for a brief moment what you're asking him, and what your betrayal would mean for Sora." Yuri told her. "If neither of you return you're forcing him to fight against the only home he's ever known and considering he was an orphan raised there you can understand how devastating that would be. On the other hand if you don't return and he does the Doktor will be allowed to do with Sora as he pleases."

"Yuri I'm not forcing him to fight if he doesn't want too." Misty told him. "I believe that all things should end without violence, and there's no need to have harm done in this. Changing Duel Academy without harm done is possible."

Yuri stared at her before smirking. "Alright, I'm in a fairly good mood today and so I'll let it slide. But only once."

With that Yuri vanished. Everyone stood still as Yuya broke the silence, "...Can someone tell me what just happened?"

"You all need to come with me." Declan answered.

Misty grabbed Sora's hand as she said, "Sora?"

He looked confused and scared before just clinging to her. Misty hugged him back softly rubbing his back.

 _'Misty...'_ Zuzu thought seeing that.

Then it suddenly ringed to her that Misty had just kissed Sora on the lips. She smiled at that.

"Wait, if Misty kissed Sora then..." Allie started suddenly.

"Wow... Young age as well." Kit admitted rubbing his head. "Can someone tell me how that can be topped?"

"No idea." Skip admitted. "I just wish things weren't so stressful."

Misty continued holding Sora in her arms.

"Misty I..." Sora choked out.

Misty looked at him before looking down, "You don't want to help?"

"How can I?" Sora asked weakly.

Misty looked down as tears build as she said, "If... If you don't want to change Duel Academy I understand. It means you don't love me anymore."

"That's not true!" Sora cried quickly before looking down. "I took you back with me because I didn't want us to be apart and have to fight each other Misty."

"And we won't." Misty told him. "I do not wish to harm anyone Sora."

"I'm afraid that simply isn't an option." Declan stated suddenly.

"What?" Misty asked him.

"Considering the circumstances that just developed you all will have to be informed. We're preparing to fight a war." Declan told her.

"A war?" Zuzu asked shocked.

"That's correct, a war against Duel Academy." Declan stated simply. "The strongest duelists from this Dimension and the Synchro Dimension will come together to defeat the Fusion Dimension by any means necessary."

"No! We don't need to fight them!" Misty protested. "There must be a way to end this without violence!"

Sora looked down. "There isn't Misty."

"There has to be! Fighting is wrong!" Misty cried with tears starting to build.

"Misty... do you remember the masked people from Duel Academy?" Sora asked her while hugging her gently.

"Y-Yeah." Misty softly shed tears as she said this.

"They're called Obelisk Force... my studies at Duel Academy were..." Sora started before hesitantly glancing at Dipper. "I was trained to hunt Xyz Duelists, but the Obelisk Force... if what I heard was true they've turned the Xyz Dimension into ruins, a thriving city completely destroyed and people turned into Cards or killed."

Dipper looked shocked before he said angered, "Hey your not planning on doing that to me are ya!?"

Sora suddenly glared at him. "I will, unless you apologize to Misty for scaring her before."

"You expect me to apologize because she was a crybaby earlier?" Dipper asked arrogantly turning away.

"What did you just call her?" Sora questioned angrily. "That's it, time to put my teaching to use!"

With that he activated his Duel Disc. Misty widen her eyes saying, "No! No no no!"

She wrapped her arms around his arm where his Duel Disk is keeping it away. Sora blinked in surprise. "He scared you, so I was going to beat him and make him say sorry."

"I know, and I appreciate that." Misty said to him. "But I don't mind it at all. People can make fun of me all they want but they won't say anything about my friends."

Sora looked at Misty before frowning. "Why is it I had to do something super mean to meet you?"

Misty only hugged Sora. Declan looked at that before closing his eyes. "All of you come to LDS tomorrow, we have a lot to discuss but it's been a long enough day."

They nodded before LID walked out leaving You Show alone.

"Um... I'm really sorry for everything. You all probably hate me don't you?" Sora asked miserably. "Especially since I almost got Zuzu killed."

That made all of You Show besides Misty to look at each other unsure what to say.

"I should have never come here." Sora said sadly.

Misty kissed him on the lips again. Sora blushed before returning her kiss.

"Um..." Gong started uncertainly.

Misty stopped the kiss now staring in Sora's eyes with tearful but joyful eyes.

"I'm sorry Misty, but I can't stay. Everybody hates me." Sora whispered sadly.

"No they don't." Misty told him.

Sora looked at the others. They all nodded agreeing with Misty. Sora started tearing up seeing that before starting to cry. Misty hugged him, as Tate, Allie, and Fredrick walked over to comfort Sora as well.

"Today's been... interesting?" Yuya asked turning to Zuzu.

"Mildly." Zuzu admitted.

"But Misty's happy so that's good." Yuya smiled.

Zuzu nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Later at the Boyle household..._

Misty had asked if Sora could spend the night with them.

Um... Mr. Boyle?" Sora asked nervously.

"Hm?" Skip looked over.

"I really appreciate you inviting me over but... I don't have any pajamas with me." Sora admitted hesitantly.

"If it's any trouble you could borrow one of Zuzu's old pairs when she was your age." Skip offered.

"Oh um... thank you." Sora said quietly before looking down. "I'm really really sorry."

"It's fine." Skip smiled before walking off.

Sora looked down. _'It's fine... but I almost got Misty brainwashed and Zuzu killed. How can I ever make up for doing something that terrible?'_

"Sora?"

He looked up to see who called him. It was Misty who was in soft cotton pink PJs buttoned up, her hair slightly wet from a shower she just had, and holding a stuffed dog in her left arm.

"Oh... hi." Sora said nervously.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Misty asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Honestly... no." Sora admitted. "I want to try and make up for what I did... nearly did but, there isn't anything that makes up for nearly getting you brainwashed and Zuzu nearly killed."

"Yes there is." Misty told him.

"What?" Sora asked her.

Misty smiled before leaning on him, "You got friends, and me. And the thing that helps is remembering that you have friends here."

Sora smiled before shaking his head. "That's true, but it isn't what I meant."

"Tried to help." Misty said looking down.

Sora hugged her only for his eyes to widen. "Wait a second, maybe..."

Sora suddenly closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zuzu, but promise you'll stay up so we can talk a little ok?"

Misty nodded hearing that. Sora smiled before noticing Zuzu.

"Zuzu, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Zuzu turned over to him.

Sora suddenly blushed slightly. "Um... well two things, first is Mr. Boyle said you might have some pajamas for me."

Zuzu hearing that made an annoyed expression, "...Remind me to smack him with my fan."

Sora flinched but nodded. "Anyway... um, can I teach you how to Fusion Summon?"

That made Zuzu pull up a surprised look.

"Or not." Sora relented. "I just thought after all the horrible things I did it was the least I could do to make up for it."

"Oh no Sora you can. You just surprised me with that is all." Zuzu told him.

Sora nodded before blushing. "Um... but what should I do about pajamas? I don't have any."

Hearing that Zuzu sighed, "Let me get some."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Zuzu was waiting outside after she founded a pair of purple PJs she used to wear.

"I'm really sorry." Sora apologized again.

"It's fine Sora." Zuzu told him.

* * *

 _Later..._

Misty was still waiting holding her stuffed dog in her arms for Sora. Sora walked in wearing the Pajamas only to pause. "Um... hi."

Misty looked over, and immediately blushed seeing him wearing those, "Whoa... You look cool in purple."

"Oh... really?" Sora asked before noticing the dog. "He looks really cute."

Misty smiled looking at it, "Zuzu have him to me after I settled down here. I named him Scuttles."

"Hi Scuttles." Sora smiled. "I'm Sora."

The stuffed dog stared blankly at him obviously not doing anything.

"Scuttles is happy to see ya." Misty chuckled.

Sora laughed. "Silly, can I see him for a second?"

Misty chuckled as she handed Scuttles to him. Sora gently took Scuttles before turning him around.

"You're my best friend in the whole world Misty, I love you so much." Sora said in a fake voice before barking and pretending to have Scuttles lick her happily.

Misty started laughing at this, "Ah! Ah! Scuttles I-I heard ya! I-I love ya too! Hahahahahaha!"

Sora started to laugh with her.

Minutes later they gotten tired from playing around now laying down next to each other on the bed as they stared at the window above the celing seeing the starry night sky.

"Misty... what if Yuri comes back?" Sora asked after a few minutes.

"After seeing him beat Dipper like that... I think we should run from him as best we can with everyone else." Misty admitted.

"I'm scared." Sora told her.

Hearing that Misty turned over laying on her side an arm on his chest.

"Misty... thank you." Sora smiled before gently hugging her.

"No Sora... Thank you." Misty smiled burying her face in his chest.

"Ahem." said a voice from the door.

Hearing that they looked over. Skip was at the door. "It's been a long day so I wanted to make sure you two were getting some sleep. Declan wanted to see us tomorrow remember?"

"Yes Daddy. We are trying to." Misty explained with a smile.

Skip looked at her before nodding. "Well, good night."

"Good night." Misty smiled.

With that Skip closed the door and walked off. Misty smiled as she laid on Sora, "You are great Sora... No your more then that."

Sora looked at her in confusion.

"Your perfect." Misty smiled.

Sora blushed. "No I'm not, but you might be."

"I'm not perfect either." Misty told him laying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Sora just hugged her before closing his eyes. Misty smiled before she kissed his cheek before closing her eyes her head still on him.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Sora was still sleeping with Misty safe in his arms while Misty was laying on him with her arms spread out.

"Misty, Sora? Are you two awa..." Zuzu started as she opened the door only to smile at what she saw.

They were snoring softly as they slept. Zuzu smiled before gently walking up to the bed. "Time to get up."

Misty's eyes stirred awake.

"Morning Misty, did you sleep well?" Zuzu asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Thanks to my perfect someone." Misty smiled tiredly as she yawned.

"Glad to hear it." Zuzu smiled.

Misty yawned before she tried falling back asleep.

"Sorry, but we have to go to LID today remember?" Zuzu asked her.

Misty yawned. Sora slowly opened his eyes hearing that before sleepily reaching around for Scuttles before finding him. "Good morning Misty, did you have good dreams?"

"Yeah." Misty smiled.

Sora smiled. "I'm glad."

Misty smiled, "Come on Sora. We gotta reach LID."

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Misty nodded smiling.

* * *

 _A few minutes later everyone had met up at You Show..._

Everyone have gathered to see.

"Now that you're all here I should assume you have several questions." Declan noted.

"Yeah we do." Yuya answered.

"Then ask, and we'll answer to the best of our abilities." Declan told him.

"What is the Fusion Dimension?" Zuzu asked.

"It's one of four Dimensions, and as it's name suggests it specializes in Fusion Summoning." Sora answered. "The world that was broken, it's in four pieces. This is the Standard Dimension, and there's also the Synchro Dimension and the Xyz Dimension. It's where the Professor is planning on merging the Dimensions together into a Utopia, and where Duel Soldiers are trained at Duel Academy."

"What is this war about?" Yuya asked.

"Duel Academy is invading the other Dimensions and turning the residents into cards. As for why I'm not certain but I do know that Zuzu is vital to merging the Dimensions and considering Yuri's resemblance to Yuya it stands to reason there's a connection there." Declan answered. "We need to stop them, and to do that the most skilled duelists will form a small army."

"Skilled Duelists? Is this why the LID was formed?" Gong asked.

"I had hoped LID's students would be sufficient but after the duel. between our schools it's become apparent that learning who the strongest duelists in all of Paradise City are is vital. Fortunately there's a simple way to determine that, one that you all should know very well." Declan stated.

"The Maiami Championship." Yuya realized.

"Exactly Yuya." Declan nodded. "From all the duelists who compete in that competition we'll determine the Lancers and then we'll make our move."

"I still wish we can do this without harming anyone." Misty admitted.

 _'Misty...'_ Sora thought sadly hearing that.

"Sometimes you must make difficult decisions, and we must prevent Duel Academy from succeeding." Declan told her. "If you truly don't want to fight then simply allow yourself to lose in the Maiami Championship."

That made Misty looked down. "..."

Sora instinctively hugged her.

"How long until they get here?" Yuya asked.

"That's something we have no way of knowing." Henrietta answered.

"Sora?" Misty asked.

"I was supposed to call them when Yuri got Zuzu but now... I don't know." Sora answered. "It could be today, it could be years from now."

But then he realized that wasn't what she meant when she turned to him with tears. His eyes widened and he hugged her.

"Why must things end in violence?" Misty asked him.

"I wish I knew." Sora answered.

Misty softly shed tears hearing that.

"But if there is we can try to find it." Sora continued.

"We will." Misty told hugging him.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... war is coming.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah one they need to prepare.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, though hopefully they find a peaceful solution.**

 **bopdog111: Which is what Misty wants to happen.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Xyz Supporters!

**bopdog111: Well Misty is heartbroken right now.**

 **Ulrich362: With good reason considering what everyone just learned.**

 **bopdog111: Can she hope to find what it is that she wants to happen?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Sora was just holding Misty to try and comfort her a little.

"Sora..." Misty choked a little.

"I'm right here." Sora whispered.

Everyone looked on feeling sorry for Misty having to do this.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" Declan inquired.

Everyone stayed quiet.

Declan nodded. "Then I suggest you all prepare for the tournament."

"Okay Declan." Yuya nodded.

With that everyone walked out of the office.

"So now we gotta prepare ourselves?" Tate asked.

"No." Sora told him. "Now, we try and help Misty come up with a way people won't be hurt."

"That will be tough." Zuzu admitted. "But hey it is possible."

Sora just nodded. "Ok Misty, we'll figure something out if we all work together."

He feels her nodding. He gently kissed the of her head at that.

When he did he felt her starting to calm down. Sora smiled at that.

"Sora... I love you." Misty said.

Sora blushed at that. "Love you too."

"Big sis?" Misty turned to Zuzu.

"Yeah?" Zuzu asked.

"...Can I... Go out with Sora?" Misty asked with a blush getting redder as she said each word.

Sora blushed too hearing that.

"You don't have to ask me that." Zuzu smiled.

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Um... I'm really sorry Zuzu." Sora apologized sadly.

"It's alright Sora." Zuzu told him.

Sora suddenly started to cry hearing that. Misty hugged her boyfriend.

He hugged her back while still crying.

* * *

 _Later..._

Misty was waiting in her room wearing the nicest dress that she could find from Zuzu's old clothing.

"Misty, are you in there?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah." Misty answered.

Zuzu walked in. "Has Sora come out since we got home?"

"No... I'm waiting for him." Misty answered.

"You mean he's been crying since we left LID?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"I don't know." Misty answered.

"Misty... maybe you shouldn't go out." Zuzu told her. "Something's clearly really upsetting him."

"But... What I'm am suppose to do?" Misty asked with tears brimming.

"That's something only you can figure out." Zuzu answered before hugging her. "He loves you, we know that otherwise he wouldn't have said we'd come up with a way to keep people from getting hurt."

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Maybe you can spend some time with Sora." Zuzu suggested.

Misty looked down hearing that.

"Or not." Zuzu frowned. "I'm sorry Misty."

"No it's just... What if I say something stupid?" Misty asked.

"You won't." Zuzu reassured her.

Misty nodded slowly before walking to where Sora is staying. She heard him crying from behind the door.

 _'Oh Sora...'_ Misty thought sadly before knocking the door.

"Huh?" Sora choked out. "Hello?"

"Sora?" Misty asked concerned.

The door opened revealing Sora with red tear filled eyes before he just hugged her. Misty looked heartbroken seeing that as she hugged him back. He just held her as he cried.

"Sora... Please don't cry. Your gonna make me cry." Misty said as tears build in her eyes.

Sora looked at Misty. "How? How do people like you and Zuzu exist?"

Misty only smiled kissing his lips. Sora started tearing up even more. "Duel Academy is a horrible place."

Misty hugged him tight. He just hugged her back. "... thank you."

"...Don't thank me... Your gonna make me feel bad... Like I'm forcing you to do this." Misty told him.

Sora shook his head. "You remember the masked people? The Obelisk Force?"

Misty nodded.

"They're the vast majority of students, and they're cruel and heartless." Sora told her. "Only the best duelists get to choose not to join and use their own cards but... if you do you're all alone."

Misty hugged deeper hearing that as he can feel tears are starting.

"Why was I born there? Why did I have to be taught how to hurt people?" Sora asked as he started crying too.

"Why is there always violence? Why is a cruel place like Duel Academy born?" Misty sobbed.

The two of them just held each other as they cried after she asked that. Misty soon stopped as she wiped Sora's eyes. Sora looked at her sadly before looking down.

"Sora... I'm so..." Misty tried to apologize seeing his expression.

Sora just shook his head. "You don't have to apologize, you're a good person. I'm the one who came here and showed Yuri where Zuzu is, every bad thing that's happening is my fault."

"No it's not." Misty said. "I share the blame."

"No you don't." Sora told her. "You didn't know bad things would happen, I did and let them happen anyway."

Sora started crying again as he said that. Sora soon sees the dress she has on. Sora blushed. "You look really pretty."

Misty smiled hearing that, "It was the only prettiest dress I could find in big sis' old clothes when we go out."

Sora blinked before looking down. "I'm sorry, you must have been waiting for me."

Misty leaned on him, "Now I don't care about that. All I want is for you to be happy, and okay."

Sora chuckled. "I want you to be happy... and as ok as we can be however long that is."

Misty leaned on his chest placing a hand on his shoulder. Sora blushed before hugging her.

"Sora..." Misty trailed off. "Do you still want to go out?"

"Of course... it's just, what is something happens? They could show up at any time and if you get hurt..." Sora started before trailing off.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on only one thing." Misty told him.

Sora looked at her. Misty smiled, "Know that we are together, and have a good time."

Sora gently smiled. "I'll try."

Misty smiled kissing him again.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Sora asked.

"Come with me." Misty smiled.

Sora nodded and took her hand. They soon arrived at a movie theatre. "Kind of predictable isn't it?" Sora asked teasingly.

Misty blushed.

"Well, shall we?" Sora asked.

Misty nodded with a smile.

"Ok." Sora smiled before they walked into the theatre.

They looked seeing a bunch of movies were around as they were looking over which one to watch. Just then one caught Misty's eye.

"See anything you like Mi..." Sora started before his eyes widened in shock.

The film known as Megamind.

"We need to go." Sora told Misty quickly. "Let's spend the day at the park instead."

"Huh? Why?" Misty asked confused.

Sora just took her hand and started leaving the theatre as she saw someone who looked like Yuri and Yuya.

 _'What the?'_ Misty thought surprised.

A few minutes later they reached the park.

"Sorry, is this alright?" Sora asked.

Misty looked around, and nodded. Sora smiled. "I'm glad."

Misty smiled before a tasty smell enter their noses.

"Wow, what's that?" Sora asked.

They looked to see a Hamburger Stand was cooking Burgers on the grill.

"One second." Sora smiled before running over. "Excuse me."

"Hm?" The Guy managing it looked over. "Hello there."

"Hi, um... how much for two hamburgers and some extra napkins?" Sora asked.

"Burgers are 2.00$ each. Napkins are free. Drinks are 1.00$, and Fries are 1.50$." The guy answered.

Sora nodded. "Ok so... here you go."

As he said that Sora gave him $9

The Guy nodded as he started to get to work.

After a while.

"Here you are." The Guy handed Sora two bags.

"Thank you." Sora smiled before walking back. "Here you go."

Misty turned around, and smiled "Thanks Sora."

Sora smiled at that. They sat down to enjoy their Lunches on a bench.

"Misty... do you think maybe You Show's teaching can help?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah." Misty answered taking a bite of her burger.

Sora frowned. "We need to make sure as few people get hurt as possible.'

Misty wiped her mouth with a napkin, and asked "Can't it just be all?"

"I don't know, the Obelisk Force... they might attack people who can't protect themselves and there's a whole lot of them too." Sora admitted. "They're trained soldiers, an army."

Misty hearing that looked down.

"... There is one option, but we need a lot of people to help." Sora mentioned.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Going to Duel Academy now, and stopping them before they leave." Sora answered. "If we do that, nobody here gets hurt."

Misty asked, "Will... Will that involve harming?"

"If we're lucky no, but we need a lot of people to help us and..." Sora started before swallowing nervously. "People who probably will want to hurt me a lot, and deserve to."

Misty looked down hearing that. "Why must there be violence everywhere?"

"Do you remember what happened when you learned about the Fusion Dimension? Why You Show was in danger, and what I said I was taught to do?"

Misty nodded hearing that.

"You saw him, the person at the theatre. The reason I had us leave?" Sora asked.

"Yeah..." Misty nodded.

"I think he's the one with the Xyz Dragon, which means if we ask him for help..." Sora started before looking down. "Sorry, we should be talking about happier things."

Misty looked down, "Do you know why I hate violence?"

"Because it's not fair and you don't like people getting hurt, especially if you care about them?" Sora guessed.

"...Not really." Misty answered. "My parents... My Little Brother were taken by it..."

Sora's eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug.

"He... He wasn't born yet." Misty cried.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Sora apologized.

Misty stayed in his arms. Sora closed his eyes before kissing her. Misty kissed him back.

"Do you think it's worth trying to avoid the violence?" Sora asked. "So nobody gets hurt?"

"I... I really want to not be involved in violence." Misty answered.

Sora kissed her again. "Then you won't have to be."

Misty smiled hearing that. They soon finished their lunch. Misty told Sora, "Let me."

She walked to the trash bin to throw away the trash. Sora watched before closing his eyes. Just then a hand snatched the trash. "Let me help ya."

"Wh-" Before Misty can react the trash was dumped on her as she cried out startled.

"Haha! Little crybaby!" Voices laughed.

Sora immediately ran over. "Hey, what was that for?"

It was a couple of boys who turned over to him, "Hey you wanna join?"

"This girl sure doesn't deserve to walk among here since she's a street rat!" Another smirked.

Sora's eyes narrowed. "What did you just say about Misty?"

"Hey I guess he haven't heard." One of them told his friends.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Another asked.

"Yeah that way he would find out exactly why he should treat her like a street rat." The first smirked before telling Sora, "You see this girl right here?"

He pointed at Misty who is trying to get the trash off her.

"She was responsible for her family's passing believe it or not." The boy smirked.

Misty cried, "I only wanted to have a fun evening with them!"

"An evening that costed them their lives little rat!" The first smirked pushing her as she yelped splashing in a puddle of mud something that snapped in Sora.

Sora suddenly moved faster than any of them expected and knocked all of the boys to the ground. "Insult her again, and I will hurt you worse than you can imagine. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"W-What the?" One of the boys groaned holding his stomach where Sora hit him as the others groaned.

Sora was glaring at them before turning to Misty and offering his hand. "Come on Misty, I'm really sorry that had to happen."

Misty looked at him in tears as she stammered, "D-Do you believe them?"

"Of course not, you wouldn't hurt anybody." Sora answered.

Misty started to cry as she hugged Sora forgetting about the mud on her. Sora just held her before frowning. "Let's go home."

Misty continued crying as they walked back.

* * *

 _When they arrived..._

Sora knocked on the door. A few seconds later Zuzu opened the door before gasping. "What happened?"

"Boys that made fun of her." Sora answered.

Misty started tearing up again as Zuzu hugged her. Sora looked before frowning. "I'll be right back Misty ok?"

Misty nodded hearing that. Sora nodded before walking out and running back towards the park. When he arrived he sees the three boys got up coughing.

"Who... Was that?" Oh of the boys gasped.

"Another rat for the street rat?" One of the guessed.

"Or better yet the guy for the Queen of Rats?" the leading boy smirked as he chuckled to himself.

Sora just stared at them before activating his duel disc.

They turned seeing him.

"You again?" The leading boy glared. "Why are you protecting a murderer? Huh? Why bother?"

"You want a murderer? You're looking at one." Sora told them before a purple flash of light enveloped the three boys.

When the light dimmed the boys were turned to cards.

Sora picked up the cards before closing his eyes. "Ok, now I either go see Declan... or someone from there just saw that."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Zuzu has finished washing Misty from the mud.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Zuzu asked.

Misty looked down, as she answered "Me, and Sora finished Lunch in the park, and when I went to throw the trash away the boys grabbed it, and dumped it on me. "

"What, why?" Zuzu asked before hugging her. "Are you ok?"

Misty started to tear, and said "And... And they called me a rat, and said I was responsible for my real family's death!"

Zuzu just held her. "That can't be true, and I know it."

"...He... He wasn't even born." Misty sobbed.

Zuzu just continued to hold her.

"Why must happen to me?"

"I don't know, but it won't anymore." Zuzu promised.

Misty continued crying until she cried herself to sleep. Zuzu just held her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Sora was walking to find the guy. Eventually he paused. "I know you're there, you've been following me right?"

It was the boy that Misty saw. "Your more aware then I thought."

"I wanted to talk with you, about Duel Academy." Sora told him.

"Why should I talk with you about it?" The boy asked coldly.

"What do you know about the students, the layout of Duel Academy? How do you plan on fighting when you're going on blind?" Sora asked. "I'm offering to help, I just want one thing in exchange."

"What?" The boy asked.

"Not one person be hurt." Sora answered. "Misty wants to avoid that, and I want to let her."

"Who?" The boy asked. "Another girl you kidnapped?

"No!" Sora answered. "I would never hurt Misty. Look, I know full well that just talking to me is infuriating you since I'm a former student of Duel Academy. I just want to protect her, I've abandoned Duel Academy after all."

The boy looked surprised hearing that.

"Well, are you willing to help?" Sora asked.

The boy looked on before saying, "Only if you bring Lulu back."

"Lulu?" Sora asked in confusion. "I've never heard of her, but we can try and rescue her while we stop Duel Academy. Just... nobody needs to be hurt."

"You better not be planning to backstab me." The boy warned to him before walking off. "I better talk to my comrade about this."

Sora watched him go before frowning. "I need to make sure she's ok."

With that he ran off towards the Boyle household. He entered seeing Misty calmed down, and was cleaned.

"Misty, are you ok?" he asked.

Misty turned to him with red tearful eyes. He immediately hugged her. Misty hugged him back.

"I'm right here." Sora told her gently.

"Sora... I'm so sorry you got into that." Misty said.

Sora shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry, we should have just stayed at the theatre."

"Sora..." Misty sobbed.

He just held her. _'Please agree, we need to stop Duel Academy.'_

"Sora... I love you." She said to him.

Sora just kissed her gently.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Misty was still asleep. The door opened and Zuzu walked in. "Misty?"

Misty snorted a little hearing that not waking up. Zuzu frowned before closing the door and getting her bag before going to You Show.

Yuya sees her, "Zuzu? Where's Misty?

"She had a pretty bad day so I let her get some sleep." Zuzu answered.

"What happened?" Yuya asked worried.

"Bullies." Zuzu answered.

"Oh man bullies are the worst." Tate said worried.

"Yeah, but Sora's with her so that's good." Zuzu mentioned before frowning. "Though, I'm worried about what Declan said."

"We are looking for a way to get it without harm right?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. Still it kind of scared me." Zuzu admitted.

Allie patted her back, "It will be alright Zuzu. We're all in this together."

Zuzu smiled. "Thanks."

Tate, and Frederick nodded. Zuzu smiled and hugged them. They hugged her back.

"So what now?" Yuya asked.

"Where's Sora?" Gong asked.

"With Misty." Zuzu answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Boyle House..._

Misty is still snoozing before the sun woke her up.

"Misty? Are you awake?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Misty asked hearing that.

Sora opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

Misty rubbed her head, and answered "Feel a bit sluggish."

Sora nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

Misty stood up as he looked on to her ruffled bed hair, wrinkled PJs, sleepy expression, and the look she's making rubbing her left eye to get the sleep out.

"Wow." Sora smiled.

"What?" Misty asked tiredly.

"You just look super cute like that." Sora answered.

Misty looked confused, and tired mixed "Cute?"

Sora nodded before kissing her cheek. Misty smiled feeling that.

"I'll let you get ready." Sora smiled before walking out of the room

Misty looked on before she looked outside. "Momma... Daddy... Little Bro..."

* * *

 _Later..._

Misty wearing new clothes walked down.

Sora smiled seeing her. Misty asked Sora, "Sora wheres Zuzu, and the other's?"

"She went to You Show, we thought you deserved to rest after yesterday." Sora explained.

Misty smiled hearing that.

"Glad to see you smiling." Sora smiled.

"Glad to see you guys care." Misty smiled.

"Of course we do." Sora said before hugging her.

Misty hugged him back with a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sora asked.

Misty answered, "Well... After what happened yesterday we should stay here."

Sora nodded in understanding before smiling. "Do you want to play with Scuttles?"

Misty giggled hearing that. Sora smiled before going to get the dog. Misty looked on as she stared at the window outside. Suddenly Misty felt something on her neck as she yelped turning to see Scuttles as she chuckled, "Scuttles who's a good boy?"

She petted the stuffed dog's head.

"Would you want another one? Maybe a bird or a kitten to play with Scuttle?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Misty admitted.

Sora nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

Misty smiled before they heard a knock.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. "Do you know who that is?"

"No." Misty answered.

Sora walked over and opened the door. It was the boy he talked to yesterday along with another boy that has black hair, and wearing a purple uniform.

"Oh, come in." Sora said stepping back from the door.

The boy with black hair glared as they walked in. Misty walked, and said surprised "Oh! You were that guy from the theatre!"

The boy Sora talked to just nodded.

"Misty, I asked if they would help us so nobody gets hurt." Sora explained.

"Only if you bring Lulu back with us." The black haired man warned. "And if you dare double cross us..."

"I told you, I don't know who Lulu is. I've never been to the Xyz Dimension, I can promise to try but he might be guarding her and I can't beat him." Sora answered. "Plus, we have to keep anybody from being hurt."

"Yes please." Misty told them both.

They exchanged a glance as Sora moved to hold Misty's hand.

"It's just... Violence took my family away." Misty looked down. "I don't want for violence happening between this."

"What do you mean?" the boy Sora talked to asked. "What happened?"

Misty looked down before she explained yesterday's events.

Sora just hugged her.

"What? That's absurd, what kind of person would accuse you of that?" the black-haired boy questioned.

"People who think of me... As a blige rat." Misty started tearing up.

The two boys looked shocked before frowning. "Where are they?"

Sora looked down. "Nowhere they can hurt Misty anymore."

"What did I do...?" Misty croaked. "I just wanted to have a fun evening with them! Is that hard so hard to ask!?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" the boy Sora talked to asked.

Misty sniffed before she answered, "B-Boat crash."

Sora just hugged her.

"... We would help you, but we can't agree to not take revenge on Duel Academy." the boy Sora talked to told them.

"Please don't harm anyone!" Misty begged.

"They destroyed our home." the black-haired boy told her. "Harming countless people and kidnapping my sister. Give me one good reason not to make them pay."

"They don't deserve any of this! Their are good people in Duel Academy! They are being forced to do this!" Misty cried.

"Name one." the black-haired boy told her before glancing at Sora. "Not him."

"Jaden Yuki!" Misty answered.

Sora's eyes widened.

"Who?" the boy Sora talked to asked.

"A Slifer Red me, and Sora met... He taught me some advice about Fusion Trench, and gave me confidence." Misty answered.

The black-haired boy looked infuriated while the boy Sora talked to looked at Misty. "We'll try, that's the most I can promise."

Misty nodded hearing that. "Thank you."

"My name's Yuto, and this is Shay." the boy Sora talked to stated. "Is it just the four of us?"

"No... There's also some friends." Misty answered. "Their at You Show right now."

"What did you just say?" Shay asked in shock.

"You Show Duel School?" Yuto questioned. "There's one here?"

Misty looked confused, "You know about it?"

"Know about it, before the invasion we were students of You Show." Yuto told her. "Well technically we were students of the Spade Branch but still, it was You Show."

"Sora does your Dimension have one?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah it's just..." Sora started before looking down. "It's for traitors and people who went against Duel Academy... they're hunted down but nobody knows exactly where it's located."

"Okay." Misty nodded. "Come on we should get to You Show. Maybe Zuzu, and Yuya have a plan."

"Alright." Yuto nodded. "After you."

With that they walked to the path of You Show.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well Misty's hope for a peaceful solution might happen... assuming Yuto and Shay don't take things too far.**

 **bopdog111: As long as Shay can keep his temper until control.**

 **Ulrich362: Though that's not the only thing they need to worry about.**

 **bopdog111: What is that you ask?**

 **Ulrich362: You'll find out in the next chapter. See you then.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. Phantom Knight Duelist!

**bopdog111: Hey guys we're back!**

 **Ulrich362: Been a little while hasn't it?**

 **bopdog111: We have all worked on Christmas, New Years, and some of our fics.**

 **Ulrich362: Bopdog had a bit more success than I did, but progress was made.**

 **bopdog111: So guys let's continue on Angelic Heart. Where we're we?**

 **Ulrich362: If memory serves, Misty and Sora were leading their new potential allies Yuto and Shay to You Show.**

 **bopdog111: Okay.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Sora winced slightly as Shay glared at him while they approached You Show. Misty squeezed his hand to assure him that she won't let Shay hurt him.

"Huh, Misty?" Zuzu asked noticing them. "Who are they?"

"Zuzu they are Shay, and Yuto. They need our help." Misty answered.

"Huh, what's going on Misty?" Zuzu asked only to pause. "Why don't you come inside, I have a feeling Yuya should hear this too."

They nodded walking in.

As they did they noticed Yuya was talking to the other kids and trying to reassure them things would be ok.

"Yuya?" Misty asked.

He turned and smiled. "Oh, morning Mi..."

Suddenly Yuto ran towards Yuya and slammed him into a wall.

"Yuto?" Misty asked shocked. "What're doing!?"

"I'll never forget his face. He's the one who took Lulu from us." Yuto answered coldly before activating his duel disc. "You're not escaping this time."

Misty ran, and grabbed his arm where his Duel Disk is, "No Yuto you have the wrong person!"

"You're defending him?" Shay questioned.

"He's my friend! He would never kidnap someone!" Misty answered. "And you two promised not to harm anyone! And I think I know who it was!"

"I saw him with my own eyes, we dueled but he disappeared before I could defeat him." Yuto told her before glaring at Yuya. "I'd never mistake him for someone else. This time, my dragon will be the last thing you ever see."

"It was not Yuya! He never use any Fusion Monsters!" Misty cried gripping on Yuto's arm. "He only uses Pendulum Monsters!"

"What?" Shay questioned. "There's no such thing."

"Yeah there is! Show them Yuya!" Misty told him.

Yuya looking a bit troubled nodded before he shows them Timegazer, and Stargazer. Yuto and Shay looked shocked seeing the cards.

"What kind of cards are those?" Yuto questioned.

"Special Cards that he uses." Misty answered now letting go on Yuto's arm. "He never harmed anyone, and he hasn't kidnapped your friend."

Suddenly Yuto's eyes started glowing as he threw Misty off of him and he glared hatefully at Yuya again.

"Agh!" Misty hit the ground hard.

"Misty!" Sora cried running up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm done waiting, I'm going to take you down once and for all." Yuto told Yuya coldly.

"Hey didn't you hear her! I didn't took your friend!" Yuya protested.

"Yuya, I don't think he can hear you anymore." Tate mentioned nervously.

Misty rubbed her head before seeing what is happening, "Yuto stop!"

He didn't answer but just continued glaring at Yuya.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): In canon Yuto and Yugo went Berserk more frequently than Yuya or Yuri. That's why Yuya and Yuri remained calm during the LID vs You Show duels and Yuto isn't able to now.)**

Misty seeing that gulped before running in front of Yuya activating her Duel Disk.

Sora's eyes widened. "Misty what are you doing?"

"I hate to fight my friends. But if this will help him then I will do it." Misty answered. "Besides I haven't dueled in a while!"

"But... what if you get hurt?" Sora asked fearfully as Yuto turned to her.

"...If we have to help Duel Academy to see what their doing wrong without violence then we have to take risks." Misty answered placing a hand on her heart. "I hate fighting, and violence... But sometimes you gotta do them. But we won't end this with violence!"

"Misty..." Sora whispered before looking down sadly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Vim and Vigor)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuto 1st Turn:

"I set three cards facedown and summon the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves." Yuto declared. "Then since I control a Phantom Knights monster I can summon my Phantom Knights of Silent Boots in attack mode."

The two knights appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
 _● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a Level 3 "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I'll overlay my level three Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots." Yuto declared as they turned into purple lights and entered a portal. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3, the Phantom Knights of Break Sword!"

A knight with a broken blade appeared.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Break Sword_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Warrior/Xyx_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 Level 3 DARK monsters_

 _If this card leaves the field while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon all the monsters that were attached to this card as Xyz Materials, but their Levels become 4._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"That ends my turn." Yuto stated coldly.

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty shuddered a little before she drew looking over, _'Okay let's see...'_

She nodded, "I'll play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

* * *

 _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Misty, be careful." Zuzu said nervously.

"And with it I summon Splendid Venus." Misty said as a fairy with an angelic staff appeared.

* * *

 _Splendid Venus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ _All non-Fairy monsters lose 500 ATK/DEF. The activation and effects of Spell/Trap Cards activated on your field cannot be negated.__

* * *

Venus' wings glowed as Break Sword's aura faded a little. **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**

Yuto glared at her.

Misty froze seeing that before she snapped back to focus. "V-Venus!"

Her monster nodded before firing a light ray at Break Sword.

"I activate the trap card Phantom Knight's Fog Blade!" Yuto called. "This not only negates Venus' ability but it isn't allowed to attack or be attacked!"

* * *

 _Phantom Knight's Fog Blade_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card by targeting 1 opponent's attacking monster; negate the attack. Negate that face-up monster's effects, that face-up monster cannot attack, also monsters you control cannot target that face-up monster for attacks.__

* * *

Venus was wrapped in the fog as she knelt.

Misty grunted before looking over, and said "I'll play the Ritual Spell, Primal Cry! In order to use this spell to have to give up monsters until they are level 8 combined! I sacrifice the Master Hyperion in my hand!"

* * *

 _Primal Cry_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more. During your End Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Ritual Monster in your Graveyard that was sent there from the field this turn; Special Summon it._

* * *

The monster vanished.

"Wings of Divinity come to the field upon the sky temple! Let all enemies who witness your wings of beauty know this is the first time they see you! Ritual Summon! Level 8, Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!" Misty chanted.

Vennu appeared cawing as she flew flapping her wings beside Venus.

* * *

 _Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Primal Cry". Once per turn: You can reveal 1 monster in your hand, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target's Level becomes equal to the Level the revealed monster had, until the end of this turn. Once per turn, if another monster is Tributed from your hand or field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"A ritual." Shay noted.

"I set a card, and end my turn." Misty ended.

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Yuto: 4000**

* * *

Yuto 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Yuto stated.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Draw 2 Cards.__

* * *

"Then I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown card."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.__

* * *

"Well I'll play it! Solar Ray!" Misty called. "With this for every Light Attribute monster on my field you take 600 points of damage!"

* * *

 _Solar Ray_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points for each face-up LIGHT monster on your side of the field._

* * *

 **(Yuto: 2800)**

"Well next I'll use two copies of the trap Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace, summoning them both as level two monsters and lowering Vennu's attack points by 1200." Yuto stated.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 600 ATK, then Special Summon this card in Attack Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 600/DEF 0), and if you do, "The Phantom Knights" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.)_

* * *

 _Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity: **(ATK: 2800 - 600 - 600 = 1600)**_

"Now I use my two Lost Vambraces in order to build the Overlay Network. Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Another Ghost Warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 2_

 _Warrior/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Level 2 monsters_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Break Sword charged, and slashed at Vennu destroying her. **(Misty: 3600)**

"Your move." Yuto told her.

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty drew looking at the card which was Earth.

"Well?" Yuto questioned.

"I'll summon Agent of Mystery - Earth." Misty answered as Earth appeared grinning.

* * *

 _The Agent of Mystery - Earth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead._

* * *

"Add whatever you want, it doesn't change a thing." Yuto stated coldly.

'I can't summon Venus right now.' Misty thought. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Misty: 3600**

 **Yuto: 2800**

* * *

Yuto 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and I use one of Cursed Javelin's Overlay units to negate Earth's effects and reduce her attack points to zero." Yuto declared.

 _Cursed Javelin: **(ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

 _Agent of Mystery - Earth: **(ATK: 0)**_

"Now Break Sword attacks Earth."

Break charged, and slashed Earth causing her to cry in pain as Misty winced. **(Misty: 1600)**

"I set one card, but on my next turn this duel is over." Yuto told her. "Then I'll deal with him."

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew before saying, "I play the spell, Pot of Greed. So now I can draw 2 cards."

She looked, and smiled. _'Great...'_

"I first off start by playing Heavy Storm! With this all spells, and traps on the field are instantly destroyed!" Misty called as a huge storm popped up.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Yuto's eyes widened as his cards shattered.

Misty's Valhalla shattered as well.

"Now I summon The Agent of Creation - Venus!" Misty called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Creation - Venus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "Mystical Shine Ball" from your hand or Deck.__

* * *

"And now I activate her ability twice! By paying 500 Life Points I can summon Mystical Shine Ball from my deck!"

Two glowing balls appeared.

* * *

 _Mystical Shine Ball_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _A soul of light covered by mystical shine. When you see its beautiful shape, your dream will come true._

* * *

 **(Misty: 0600)**

"Her points are way too low!" Sora panicked.

"And now I activate the Spell Card, Light Tune!" Misty called playing the other spell in her hand.

* * *

 _Light Tune_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster you control increase it's level by 1. It is then treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field.__

* * *

"With this I can take a level 4 or lower Light Monster on my field, and transform it into what is called a Tuner Monster!"

Yuto's eyes narrowed and started glowing even more intensely.

"And it also increases the monster's level by 1. I pick Venus!" Misty called as Venus glowed oblivious to his eyes. **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"Now level 4 Venus tune with the level 2 Mystical Shine Balls!"

The Venus turned to four rings while the two balls turned to 2 stars each as everyone stared in shock.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 + 2 = 8)**

Sora grinned seeing that. _'Yes!'_

"When the Heavens show the way to Light may the Knight of Light show no fear, and avenge those in it's paths! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

Avenging Knight appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Avenging Knight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Whoa." Yuya said in shock.

"And now I use her Special Ability to switch Cursed Javelin to defense mode!" Misty called.

"Huh, but it it's in defense mode Misty can't deal any damage." Yuzu frowned.

"Don't be too sure." Sora grinned, "Just like Airknight Parshath, it's Avenging Knight counterpart can inflict damage even if his monster is in defense mode."

"And now Venus attack Cursed Javelin!" Misty called as Venus charged. "And since Fog Blade's effect is no longer in effect all non-Fairies lose 500 attack, and defense points!"

 _Cursed Javelin: **(ATK: 1600 - 500 = 1100/DEF: 0 - 500 = 0)**_

 _Break Sword: **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500/DEF: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

"Big mistake, I play Cursed Javelin's special ability on Venus!" Yuto called.

 _Venus: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

"Are you really sure?" Misty grinned. "For you see I had switched Cursed Javelin so I don't take any damage when you use that."

Yuto frowned hearing that. "So now I'll take 2600 points of damage from your attack right?"

"Indeed!" Misty called as Parshath charged to attack Cursed Javelin.

Yuto's monster shattered as he was knocked backwards from the attack.

 **(Yuto: 0200)**

"Yuto!" Misty cried concerned.

Seeing that she froze as she asked, "Y-Yuto... What is wrong? Tell me what is wrong?"

"Maybe ask him after the duel?" Sora suggested.

She nodded before saying, "Your move Yuto."

* * *

 **Misty: 0600**

 **Yuto: 0200**

* * *

Yuto 4th Turn:

Yuto drew his card. "I activate the spell card The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch. This ranks up Break Sword into a monster that's one rank higher!"

* * *

 _The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Lanuch_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If this effect was activated by targeting a "The Phantom Knights" Xyz Monster or "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" you control: You can attach it to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. During your Standby Phase, if you control the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect: You can target that Xyz Monster; attach this card from your Graveyard to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

As Yuto said that Break Sword entered the Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

At that a purple, and black dragon appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_

 _You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Remember since Venus is out your dragon loses 500 attack, and defense points!" Misty reminded as Venus shined her light on Dark Rebellion.

 _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000/DEF: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

"I use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit your monster loses half it's attack points and Dark Rebellion gains those points." Yuto revealed. "I use two Overlay Units on Venus, and one on your Avenging Knight Parshath, Treason Discharge!"

Misty widen her eyes as both of her monsters were shocked into submission.

 _Venus: **(ATK: 2800 / 2 / 2 = 700)**_

 _Parshath: **(ATK: 2600 / 2 = 1300)**_

 _Dark Rebellion: **(ATK: 2000 + 1400 + 700 + 1300 = 5400/ORU: 3 - 2 - 1 - 0)  
**_

"Now to end this duel, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Splendid Venus!" Yuto declared.

The Xyz Dragon charged his wings before charging at Venus while Misty watched on with widen eyes as the dragon struck as Misty cried out landing hard on her stomach.

* * *

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Yuto: 0200**

 **Yuto wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Misty lost Yuto turned towards Yuya. "Now for you."

Yuya stepped back before Shay smacked Yuto on the head, "Yuto stop this!"

Yuto's eyes turned back to normal when that happened.

"Huh, what just..." Yuto started before noticing Misty. "Huh, what happened to her?"

Misty got up rubbing her head, "Man that sure is a tough one... I need to get some practice or something."

Sora ran over to make sure Misty was ok as Yuto stared at them in confusion. "Ok, what just happened? You were talking about strange cards and now you're on the ground."

"You just dueled her Yuto." Yuya answered. "And you defeated her."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Misty stood up as she said to Sora, "Sora am I alright?"

Sora looked at her nervously before nodding. "I think so."

Misty nodded standing up. Yuto walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Shay asked.

Misty explained it to them.

Shay and Yuto both looked shocked hearing that. Misty looked down.

"So basically, you're trying to fight a war without hurting anyone, and to do that you're looking for allies from this Synchro Dimension?" Yuto summarized.

"What if your home and the people you love were killed? Would you still feel that way?" Shay asked her.

"I'm not one to hold a grudge." Misty answered. "If I do I'm no different from all those who made fun of me."

"Misty..." Sora whispered before hugging her.

Misty hugged him back.

"Alright, we'll help you." Yuto nodded.

"Thanks." Misty smiled before saying sternly that took Yuto aback, "Now apologize to Yuya for attacking him."

Yuto blinked in surprise before nodding and turning to Yuya. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yuya said to him with a smile.

"Though... I doubt you'll find allies in the Synchro Dimension." Yuto revealed.

"Why?" Misty asked confused.

"Synchro and Fusion are working together." Yuto revealed.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's not good.**

 **bopdog111: Doesn't sound too good.**

 **Ulrich362: So now what will Misty and the others do?**

 **bopdog111: They might tell Declan about this.**

 **Ulrich362: It would make sense. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Fusion Foes!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. We're back.**

 **Ulrich362: Looks like the plan to stop the Fusion Dimension isn't quite so simple.**

 **bopdog111: Not with Synchro helping them.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, time to see what happens next. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at what Yuto told them.

"Synchro's with Fusion?" Misty asked shocked.

"That's right." Yuto nodded. "I'm certain of it."

"Then... We need to tell Declan." Misty said worried.

"Then lead the way." Shay told her. "We're running out of time though, once they arrive your Dimension will be destroyed."

Misty nodded as Yuya said, "He might be at LID. Come on."

Yuto glanced at Yuya before nodding as the group ran towards LID. They arrived.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Kit questioned.

"Is Declan here?" Misty asked. "We need to speak with him about something urgent."

"He's in a meeting." Kit told her.

"Man." Zuzu grunted. "Suppose we have to wait."

"It concerns Duel Academy." Shay told him.

"Duel Academy? Look I heard enough about that place ever since that guy Yuri I think left." Kit told him.

"Kit, we need to talk to Declan. We're all in danger." Yuya mentioned.

"You don't want to interrupt meetings he has." Kit told him. "It will take another 5 minutes."

"Ok, but we need to see him." Misty said nervously.

"Julia will inform us." Kit told her.

"Thank you." Misty mentioned.

He only nodded.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

Julia walked in, "Declan's ready to see you."

"Good, time's not on our side." Yuto mentioned.

They walked to where Declan's office is as Misty gently knocked on the door before Shay barged in, "Shay!"

"You're Declan?" Yuto asked following Shay into the office.

Declan looked up from his research at the two visitors, "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuto, and this is Shay Obsidian." Yuto answered. "We came here from the Xyz Dimension. The destroyed Xyz Dimension."

"Ah yes. I have heard reports of attacks on our Fusion Duelists by two Xyz Duelists." Declan said remembering a report, "And I assume that was you two?"

"That's not important right now, what is important is that you know the Fusion and Synchro Dimensions are working together." Yuto told him.

"Now that's not possible." Declan stated. "My latest report on the Synchro Dimension is that the Fusion Dimension is planning to attack it."

"Then your report is wrong." Shay replied.

"I've dueled a resident of the Fusion Dimension who's mastered Synchro Summoning, they're definitely working together." Yuto said bluntly.

"That isn't possible. There have been no sightings of someone from the Fusion Dimension using Synchro Summoning." Declan told them. "Perhaps it be best if you see yourselves."

With that he turned the computer to them where they can see the report.

 _'Synchro Lookout_

 _Page: 320_

 _We have lately detected that the Fusion Dimension is planning to attack at the Synchro Dimension sometime soon so they can turn the people there into cards. But something else is amiss as they seem unaware of something else._

 _Report Taken in 2/04/14'_

They then see the date on the top of the computer is 2/04/14.

Yuto stared at the report before activating his Duel Disc. "Then how do you explain this Duel against a Fusion Dimension resident named Yugo?"

"Yuto! No!" Misty cried grabbing his arm where his Duel Disk is, "He's not worth it!"

"I'm showing him something Misty." Yuto explained as the duel appeared in front of them.

They see some white suit duelist wearing a helmet was on a white bike while dueling Yuto before what appeared was a white, and green dragon before the video turned to static.

"Yuto? Why did it cut off there?" Shay asked him curious.

Yuto frowned. "I don't know, it's all a blank but when I woke up you were there. Though you just saw for yourself the Synchro and Fusion Dimensions are working together."

"He wasn't a Fusion Duelist." Declan revealed to him.

"And how can you be certain?" Shay questioned.

"Three things." Declan answered. "1. If he was a Fusion Duelist his suit would be purple, and not white. 2. He was riding what was called a Duel Runner which is something only the Synchro Dimension has. And 3. His name isn't what you thought."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked confused on the third.

Declan answered, "He had mistaken Yugo for who he's looking for just because of his name. Because his name was the same meaning as Fusion it doesn't mean he works with the Fusion Duelists. He's pure Synchro Resident."

Suddenly Yuya's eyes widened. "Yuto, can you replay that?"

Yuto nodded before he replayed the duel. Yuya watched before his eyes widened. "Pause it there!"

Yuto paused as they looked to see. It was a view of Yugo's face... the same face as Yuto, Yuya, and Yuri. They all looked surprised.

"Another?" Zuzu asked shocked.

Misty soon gasped, "Then... Yuto you have the wrong person! It was Yuri who you were looking for!"

"Yuri?" Yuto asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Yuri... He's one of Duel Academy's most powerful Duelists. He was assigned by the Professor to get Big Sister Zuzu for fixing the broken world but by killing her." Misty said worried, "And he had the same face as Yuya."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock.

"So what are you saying? There are four identical people across the four dimensions and... you look just like Lulu." Shay mentioned turning to Zuzu. "Alright Declan, what's going on here?"

"What's going on is that we're trying to stop the Fusion Dimension from killing those girls. But first we gotta get allies from Synchro." Declan told him.

"That isn't what I meant. If you have all the answers, then why don't you start sharing them." Shay told him. "My younger sister Lulu looks exactly like her, and apparently my best friend has three doppelgängers running around so what's going on here?"

"I have no idea why people like them are around. But the Professor might have the answers." Declan told him.

Misty looked down, "And I... I've seen the Professor before."

Sora looked down. "Misty I... I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Sora." Misty smiled to him, "You just wanted to keep me safe that's all."

"But... the Professor knows how strong you are... what if they come before we're ready?" Sora asked nervously. "What if we lose?"

Misty patted his shoulder before embracing him.

He hugged her as she felt he was tearing up.

"So now what, do we go to the Synchro Dimension now?" Yuya asked.

"We need to gather duelists here before." Declan answered standing up, "And the only way to do that is the Mamai Championship."

"And if they arrive in the middle of your tournament?" Shay questioned. "People will die."

"Declan... I really don't want to use violence. There are always a way for things to end without using it." Misty told Declan looking down.

"Sometimes you don't have any other choice." Yuto told her before turning to Declan. "When is this tournament?"

"Tomorrow. I advise you all rest up, and get ready." Declan answered. "I have already given the qualifications for you all to enter. And Yuya that includes your Duel School."

Yuya nodded hearing that before they left the office. Misty looked down hearing Yuto's words, _'Sometimes you don't have any other choice.'_

 _'Is that really true?'_ Misty thought before shaking her head, _'No there is always a choice. I will end this without violence.'_

Sora gently hugged Misty.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Misty was washing up for today before she exited the shower, and started to dry herself off.

"Misty, are you busy?" Zuzu asked.

Misty wrapped the towel around her before saying, "I'm decent."

Zuzu walked in only to frown. "Misty... I don't want you competing."

Misty looked up at her.

"Promise me you won't participate in the Maiami Championship or go with us to the Synchro Dimension." Zuzu told her.

Misty asked her, "Zuzu... Are you asking me that because your worried I'll get hurt?"

"You've suffered enough Misty, and... I was talking with Sora last night. He told me everything that happened." Zuzu answered. "Promise me you won't get involved."

Misty hearing that looked down as she asked, "Big sis... What if you get captured, and I'm not there to help negotiate with peace?"

"I promise everything will be ok. Yuya and the others will be with me." Zuzu smiled before hugging her gently.

Misty hugged her back at this. "Big sis... I had another dream of her."

"You want to tell me about it while we head to You Show?" Zuzu asked.

Misty nodded before blushing, "Uh can I at least get dressed?"

"I'll be downstairs." Zuzu smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Misty now dressed walked down the stairs with her pink hair slightly wet sees Skip, Sora, and Zuzu.

Sora smiled seeing her before looking down shyly.

"Zuzu says you had an interesting dream last night." Skip mentioned.

"Yeah..." Misty nodded.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Zuzu asked.

"I didn't expect you to say it to Daddy, and Sora." Misty answered.

"You mean that you had an interesting dream? She didn't tell us any details, just that you had a good dream." Sora said.

"I just thought they'd want to know you slept well, that's all." Zuzu explained.

Misty nodded hearing that.

"Um... you look really cute today." Sora mentioned shyly.

Misty smiled hearing that, "Thanks Sora."

"Ready to go?" Skip asked her.

She nodded at that. Zuzu and Sora nodded as the four of them started heading to You Show. Misty have gotten Zuzu to step ahead of Skip, and Sora so they can talk about her dream with the woman.

"Are you ok?" Zuzu asked quietly.

"Yeah. Me, and her talked about what happened." Misty answered.

* * *

 _Misty's Dream..._

 _Misty appeared back, and the woman was in front of her._

 _"You again." Misty said surprised._

" _Hello again."_ the _woman smiled._

 _Misty waved her greetings to her with a smile._

 _"How are you?" she asked._

 _Misty frowned, "Not so good..."_

 _She explained yesterday's events to the woman._

 _"That... I'm so sorry." the woman whispered. "Is there anything I can say that might help?"_

 _"Tell me that I have been thinking. Is there really a way for this to end without violence?" Misty asked her._

 _"... Maybe." the woman answered sadly._

 _Hearing that Misty looked down._

 _"I'm sorry." the woman whispered._

 _"It's okay ma'am." Misty told her._

 _"What are you going to do?"_

 _Misty admitted, "I don't know... I always do my best for a non-violent time."_

 _"... you're a good person." the woman told Misty._

 _Misty smiled hearing that, "Thanks."_

 _"I don't know how things will work out, but I hope things end up ok."_

 _"I do too."_

 _The woman smiled before looking up. "Misty... can you make me a promise?"_

 _Misty turned to her._

 _"If... no, when you get the chance to stop all of that. Promise you'll do whatever you have to."_

 _Misty looked surprised hearing that._

 _"I can't explain how I know this, but... people will die either way." the woman told her. "But promise me you'll do the right thing."_

 _"Ma'am..." Misty trailed off before she nodded, "Okay."_

 _"Thank you Misty." the woman smiled._

 _Misty smiled nodding._

 _"Maybe we'll see each other again, but it's time for you to wake up." the woman smiled gently._

 _Misty nodded before waking up._

 _End Dream..._

* * *

Misty finished telling Zuzu. Zuzu looked shocked before hugging her. Misty hugged her back.

"There you are, so we're all ready then?" Shay inquired.

"Yeah, but Misty isn't participating." Zuzu answered.

"Isn't? Why?" Tate asked surprised.

"It's too dangerous." Zuzu answered before turning to look at Tate, Allie, and Frederick. "Actually, I don't want any of you to participate either."

"So it would be just you, me, Gong, Yuto, Shay, and Sora." Yuya said crossing his arms.

Zuzu nodded only to frown. "Honestly, I don't want Sora getting involved either but he has to be the exception."

Misty hearing that hugged Sora's arm. Sora hugged her back. "It'll be ok, I promise."

Misty nodded at this.

"If you're done, let's go." Shay told them.

They nodded. A few minutes later at the stadium.

Misty along with the kids, and Skip were sitting at the audience where they see multiple contestants applying. From a girl that has a crystal apple, and a blonde hair young boy with a arrogant pride, there comes a purple haired girl that caught Misty's eye in surprise.

"Misty?" Allie asked her.

"That girl looks like big sis." Misty answered surprised.

Allie looked before blinking in surprise. "Yeah, she does."

Misty then looked at the blonde hair boy who was enjoying the spotlight, and asked "Who's he?"

"Sylvio Sawatari, he's an LID student who took Yuya's Pendulum Cards." Tate answered. "But Yuya beat him anyway and got them back."

"Now that's not very nice." Misty frowned. "I hope Sylvio can help out anyone soon."

"We'll have to see, but it looks like they're picking the first two duelists." Skip mentioned.

They nodded hearing that.

They looked at the screen as what appeared on it was Zuzu, and the girl with the crystal apple.

"Good luck Zuzu." Skip cheered.

"Do you guys know who it is Big Sis is dueling?" Misty asked them.

"No." Tate answered. "But whoever it is Zuzu's going to win."

"Tate it's Aura." Allie reminded.

"Aura?" Misty asked.

"Yeah like you she has Ritual Summoning capabilities." Frederick answered.

Misty asked surprised, "Ritual Summons like me?"

"Yeah." Allie nodded before frowning. "Actually, she's really strong."

Aura, and Zuzu get ready for their match.

"Do you think Zuzu can pull it off?" Allie asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Sora replied.

Misty took Sora's hand.

Sora smiled gently at that.

"Action, Duel!" Zuzu and Aura called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TDG)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by setting two cards, and then I'll use 1st Movement Solo to bring out Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode." Zuzu called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That's it for now Aura."

Aura 1st Turn:

"Alright my turn." Aura said drawing.

Zuzu watched on cautiously. Aura then smiled, "I place this monster face-down. Then I set two more to end my turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

 _'Flip effects.'_ Zuzu thought.

"Alright, in that case I'll summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress in attack mode, and then I'll special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva, and Canon the Melodious Diva with their special abilities." Zuzu mentioned as the three appeared.

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

"Now, I'll reveal my facedown card Celestial Transformation to bring out Serenade the Melodious Diva."

The other fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Celestial Transformation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATK is halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

 _Serenade the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Four monsters at once." Misty said amazed.

"Sorry Zuzu but that won't work." Aura smiled as she played her face-down, "Prediction Mischief."

* * *

 _Prediction Mischief_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-down Defense Position monster. Negate the activation of an effect that deals you damage, then flip the face-down monster up. Then send that monster to the graveyard._

* * *

"While I have a face-down monster out I can flip my face-down monster up." Aura said as her monster was flipped.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Petalelf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 700_

 _FLIP: You can change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position, then monsters your opponent controls cannot change their battle positions until the end of this turn._

* * *

"This then triggers Petalelf's effect." Aura added. "All your monsters go to defense mode, and then when that happens I have to send Petalelf to the graveyard nulifying the damage you tried to inflict."

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock. "I end my turn." Serenade shattered.

"What just happened?" Misty asked confused.

"Aura stopped Zuzu's move, and now Zuzu doesn't have any cards left to play." Sora explained.

Aura 2nd Turn:

Aura drew before saying, "Okay I'll play the spell, Pre-Preparation of Rite!"

* * *

 _Pre-Preparation of Rites_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck or GY to your hand whose name is listed on that Ritual Spell. You can only activate 1 "Pre-Preparation of Rites" per turn._

* * *

"This allows me to add both a Ritual Spell, and Ritual Monster to my hand." Aura said showing two cards.

"That's bad." Yuya mentioned nervously.

"I now play Prediction Ritual, and offer Crystaldine, and the Prediction Princess Arrowsylph!" Aura called as the two monsters turned to flames being absorb in crystals.

* * *

 _Prediction Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Prediction Princess Tarotrei". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 9 or more._

* * *

"Priestess of ancient times who foresees everything! With the ancient description, now, be revived! Ritual Summon! Level 9! Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

A huge monster with over 2700 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Prediction Ritual". Once per turn: You can change all Flip monsters you control to face-down Defense Position. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can change all face-down Defense Position monsters you control to Attack Position (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened. "It's stronger than Mozarta!"

"And now I set a monster." Aura said setting a card. "Now Tarotrei attack Sonata!"

Zuzu flinched as her monster shattered.

"That's it Zuzu." Aura ended.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Aura: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card only to smile. "Ok Aura, I'll sacrifice Aria and Canon so I can summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra in attack mode."

* * *

 _Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Whoa she's pretty." Misty said amazed.

"Yeah, she is." Yuya agreed.

"Ok Aura, I activate Soprano's special ability." Zuzu revealed. "I'm allowed to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization."

"Wait Fusion Summon?" Julia asked shocked.

Misty noticed the purple haired girl looked equally shocked.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Zuzu chanted as Soprano and Shopina entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Now attack Prediction Princess Tarotrei!"

"What why? My monster is stronger!" Aura reminded.

Zuzu smiled. "Bloom Diva has a special ability, when she battles a special summoned monster it's your monster that's destroyed and you take the damage instead of me."

Aura widen her eyes as she ran to find an Action Card. Seeing that Zuzu ran to find one of her own. Aura grabbed one as she widen her eyes, _'Not this one!'_

Zuzu meanwhile smiled. "I got the Action Spell Double Attack, and I'll use it on Tarotrei!"

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _Prediction Princess Tarotrei: **(ATK: 2700 * 2 = 5400)**_

Choir struck the Ritual shattering it as Aura cried out.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Aura: 0000**

 **Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"Good match Aura." Zuzu smiled offering her hand.

Aura took her hand before saying, "I guess you are Yuya's fated person after all."

Zuzu blushed hearing that as they walked off the field.

"I wonder who's up next." Allie mentioned as they looked to see Julia and the purple haired girl appear on the screen.

"Wait what?" Misty asked confused. "Fated person?"

"Basically Aura means they're going to fall in love." Sora explained.

Misty smiled, "Like you, and me."

Sora blushed but nodded. "Yeah, like you and me."

He kissed her cheek gently before they turned to watch the next match.

"Your name's Julia Krystal?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"That's me. LID's best student in Fusion." Julia answered. "And you are?"

"Celina." the purple-haired girl answered before activating her Duel Disc. "If you're the best at Fusion Summoning prove it to me, you'll get one turn."

"She sure sounds like she's full of herself." Allie said irritated.

Frederick agreed, "Yeah she's just lax that Julia isn't worth her time!"

"Um... actually, Julia's completely outclassed." Sora revealed. "Even with Master Diamond she'll lose."

"Sora?" Misty asked confused.

"Misty... Celina's from Duel Academy just like me." Sora told her. "I never met her in person but she's supposed to be one of the top duelists."

Misty looked shocked as they turned to the field.

"Action Field: Starry Night activated." The computer announced as it shows of a night sky with stars with a plain as their battleground.

* * *

 _Starry Night_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!" Celina and Julia called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Unbreakable by Fireflight)**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Julia 1st Turn:

Julia drew as she called, "Okay I'll start off by activating Fusion Conscription!"

* * *

 _Fusion Conscription_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck; add 1 of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, but it cannot be Normal or Special Summoned._

* * *

Celina nodded calmly.

"With this by revealing a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, I can add one of it's materials to my hand." Julia said showing Gem-Knight Topaz before adding Gem-Knight Tourmaline, "And then next up I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"With this I can fuse Tormaline with Gem-Knight Alexandrite to summon a Fusion Monster!" Julia called as the two fused.

"Gem tinged with lightning. Gem with facets of day and night. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! The one who pursues victory, Gem-Knight Topaz!" Julia chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Topaz_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Thunder/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Gem-Knight Tourmaline" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Is that all you can do?" Celina asked.

"The answer no." Julia answered, "Next up I activate the spell card, Brilliant Fusion!"

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials, but change its ATK and DEF to 0. Once per turn: You can send 1 Spell Card from your hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, that monster's ATK and DEF become its original ATK and DEF, until your next Standby Phase. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Celina's eyes widened slightly seeing the card. "Interesting."

"With this I can Fusion Summon a Gem-Knight from my Extra Deck using monsters from my deck!" Julia called as three more of her knights fused.

"Gem of red truth! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Sharp jet-black darkness! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! This is my true ace! Dazzling lady, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond!" Julia chanted as her new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 Rock-Type "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can use that monster on the fieldas a Fusion Material, using it as the Fusion Material._

* * *

"Wow." Misty said in awe.

"That's your ace?" Celina questioned before walking and picking up an Action Card. "Pathetic."

 _Gem-Knight Lady Brillaint Diamond: **(ATK: 3400 - 3400 = 0)**_

"You might think that now but not for long." Julia said as she said, "Next I summon Crystal Rose."

A rose clear to it's name appeared.

* * *

 _Crystal Rose_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, it can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"This monster can be treated as any monster when I want to perform a Fusion Summon."

"Any monster, and if I had to guess one of your other Fusion Monsters compliments that ability?" Celina guessed.

"Exactly, I treat Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline and now Brilliant Diamond's effect activates. I can perform a Fusion Summon using only one monster." Julia revealed. "I fuse Crystal Rose treated as Gem-Knight Tourmaline in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia in attack mode!"

As she said a gray armored man appeared with 2900 attack points.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Zirconia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _ _1 "Gem-Knight" monster + 1 Rock-Type monster__

* * *

"Three powerful Fusions on Julia's first turn." Misty said amazed.

"It still isn't enough, and Brilliant Diamond lost all its points." Sora pointed out.

"Is that it?" Celina inquired.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Julia ended as she started to run for an Action Card.

Celina 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Lunalight Kaleido Chick in attack mode." Celina stated as a small humanoid chick appeared in front of her.

* * *

 _Lunalight Kaleido Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; the name of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the sent monster's, if used as Fusion Material this turn. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Kaleido Chick" once per turn. If this card is banished: You can activate this effect; this turn, your opponent's cards and effects cannot be activated during the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I'll use Kaleido Chick's effect and send Lunalight Panther Dancer from my Extra deck directly to the graveyard."

Julia stayed quiet but gave off a nod.

"Now then, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Kaleido Chick with Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly." Celina stated as her monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!"

* * *

 _Lunalight Leo Dancer_

 _Dark Attribute_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
 _ _Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls.__

* * *

"Whoa..." Misty said amazed. "Is that a Panther?"

"It's a lion." Sora answered.

"Now, Leo Dancer attack Gem-Knight Zirconia!" Celina called.

The Dancer charged, and destroyed Zirconia. **(Julia: 3400)**

"Now Leo Dancer's special ability destroys all of your special summoned monsters." Celina revealed.

The two monsters shattered in crystals as Julia stared on not phased.

"Now Leo Dancer's other ability lets her attack twice each turn. Wipe out her life points." Celina stated calmly.

The monster charged before Julia called, "Face-down open! Fragment Fusion!"

* * *

 _Fragment Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish from your Graveyard the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"A Fusion trap?" Celina asked in surprise.

"This trap lets me banish Fusion Materials from my graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon." Julia continued. "I banish Gem-Knight Emerald, Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Gem-Knight Alexandrite."

The three appeared before vanishing.

"Gem with facets of day and night. Gem tinged with lightning. Brilliant emerald of good fortune. In a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! Fusion Summon! Appear! Supreme radiance who illuminates everything! Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Julia chanted as the warrior that defeated Zuzu appeared ready.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Master Diamond_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _3 "Gem-Knight" monsters_

 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. This card gains 100 ATK for each "Gem-" monster in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Graveyard; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects._

* * *

"Only 2900?" Celina asked.

"For every Gem in my graveyard Master Diamond gains 100 more." Julia answered.

"Even with five monsters Leo Dancer is still more powerful." Celina pointed out.

Julia then said, "Well with this that changes. High Dive."

* * *

 _High Dive_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Master Diamond: **(ATK: 2900 + (5 * 100) + 1000 = 4400)**_

"Increasing your monster's attack points won't change a thing. I play De-Fusion." Celina stated.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them.__

* * *

"De-Fusion?" Misty asked having never heard of that card.

"It separates a Fusion Monster and summons it's materials from the graveyard, but since Julia banished the materials for Master Diamond she'll just lose her monster." Sora explained as Master Diamond vanished.

"Leo Dancer, finish her off." Celina declared.

Julia looked on in shock as she ran to an Action Card to ave herself but was hit before she can reach it.

* * *

 **Julia: 0000**

 **Celina: 4000**

 **Celina wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well, looks like we've had too back to back powerful Fusion victories." Nico Smiley announced.

"Whoa she is strong." Misty said amazed. "I sure am worried what would happen if I did participate, and faced her."

"I won't let anything bad happen." Sora promised holding her hand.

Misty smiled to him.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then, Zuzu and this Celina have claimed victory in the first two duels.**

 **bopdog111: Something about Celina isn't right.**

 **Ulrich362: True, we'll have to see what's going on with her.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Bravery Talk!

**bopdog111: Hey guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Time to continue the tournament.**

 **bopdog111: Zuzu won against her duel with Aura, and Celina won her's against Julia.**

 **Ulrich362: True, Fusion users seem to be one a roll. Time to see if that streak can continue, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Who do you guys think is going to be next?" Allie asked.

"I don't know." Misty admitted.

They looked to see who's faces would show up as Sora squeezed Misty's hand gently.

Who's faces appear are Sylvio, and Yuya.

"Good luck Yuya." Zuzu smiled as he walked down.

He arrived as they see Sylvio has a cloak samurai gown with a hat in place.

"Huh?" Misty asked in confusion. "Why is he wearing that?"

"Ah Yuya do you know what they say about a warrior?" Sylvio grinned before he removed the cloak to the air revealing his uniform as he said, "The Spirit of the Warrior shall always be with ya! And I am a warrior of that stature right now!"

"We'll see Sylvio." Yuya grinned.

"Let's Duel!" Yuya and Sylvio called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Broken Glass by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuya 1st Turn:

Yuya frowned seeing his cards. _'No Pendulum Scale, in that case...'_ "I'll start things off by summoning my Performapal Drummerilla in attack mode by lowering level by one."

* * *

 _Performapal Drummerrila_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase(even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If neither player controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its Level is reduced by 1. Once per turn, when a monster you control battles a monster: You can target your battling monster; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Then I'll set one card and that's it for now."

Sylvio 1st Turn:

"No Pendulum? Seems like I'm the real performer here." Sylvio grinned drawing as he looked, and grinned "I'll start off this performance by activating the spell, Yosen Training Grounds!"

At that a wind like temple appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Yosen Training Grounds_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time a "Yosenju" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, place 1 Yosen Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Yosen Counters from this card; apply this effect, depending on the number of Yosen Counters removed. You can only use this effect of "Yosen Training Grounds" once per turn.  
_ _● 1 Counter: All "Yosenju" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).  
_ _● 3 Counters: Add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Another deck?" Zuzu asked in surprise. "How many does he have?"

"I'll leave the suspense on this cards effects for now." Sylvio grinned before saying, "Next up I'll summon a Performer of my own. Yoshnju Kama 1!"

At that a raccoon like samurai appeared in place.

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 1_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 1". If you control another "Yosenju" monster: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"That's different." Yuya admitted. "But my Drummerilla has the same attack points as your monster."

"Well first up is Yosenju Training Grounds!" Sylvio called. "When a Yosenju is greeted to the stage it gains a Yosen Counter!"

 _Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 1)**_

"And now since Kama 1 is greeted he allows me to have another Yosen Performer to the stage!" Sylvio revealed.

"Another monster!" Yuya cried in shock. _'Not good.'_

"So let's welcome Yosenju Kama 2!" Sylvio grinned as a blue robed raccoon warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 2". This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, halve this card's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"And don't forget Yosen Training Grounds!" Sylvio grinned as another candle lit.

 _Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 2)**_

Yuya stared at the monster in shock.

"And now Kama 2's ability activates!" Sylvio grinned before saying, "I think you know what it is. But like to guess?"

"No thanks." Yuya answered nervously.

"Like Kama 1, Kama 2 allows me to summon another Yosenju from my hand straight to the stage!" Sylvio grinned.

"Three monsters on his first turn?" Tate asked in shock.

"Come Yosenju Kama number 3!" Sylvio grinned as a more senile raccoon warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 3_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". When another "Yosenju" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". You can only use this effect of "Yosenju Kama 3" once per turn. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"And once again Yosen Training Grounds!" Sylvio grinned.

 _Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 3)**_

"And now Yuya here is Kama 1's trick!" Sylvio grinned. "Your ape returns back to your hand!"

"Wait he does?" Yuya questioned as his monster vanished.

"And now that your wide-open Kama 1 can strike you with the performance range he has!" Sylvio grinned as the raccoon warrior charged.

"Only one shot, I play the trap card Performapal Pinch Helper." Yuya called. "This lets me bring out my Performapal Kaleidoscorp in defense mode."

* * *

 _Performapal Pinch Helper_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Negate the attack, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Performapal" monster with 800 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated. When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: You can send this face-up card from your Spell & Trap Zone to the Graveyard; halve any battle damage either player takes from this battle._

* * *

 _Performapal Kaleidoscorp_

 _Light Attribute_

 _Level 6_

 _Insect/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** All LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If your opponent controls a Pendulum Summoned monster: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each._

* * *

"That should protect me from your monsters." Yuya grinned.

"Not all of them." Sylvio grinned confusing Yuya, "Kama 2's trick is that by getting rid of half his points he can strike past your monsters!"

Yuya frowned hearing that before looking around before grinning and running towards an Action Card.

Before he can reach it Kama 2 struck him.

 **(Yuya: 3100)**

"Now since a Yosenju inflicted damage Kama 3's trick allows me to add a Yosen to my hand from my Deck." Sylvio grinned adding Yosenju Oyam.

"Wow Sylvio, that was an impressive move." Yuya admitted.

"One from a Dueltainer such as myself thank you." Sylvio smirked. "Now I activate Yosen Training Grounds! By removing any number of Yosen Counters I can activate a different effect! By removing 3 I can add Mayosenju Daibak to my hand!"

The three candles were blown out. **(Yosen Counters: 0)**

He shows the card to be a wind made beast.

"Anything else Sylvio?" Yuya inquired.

"Just a set card." Sylvio grinned as Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 suddenly transported back to his hand.

* * *

 **Yuya: 3100**

 **Sylvio: 4000**

* * *

Yuya 2nd Turn:

 _'Huh, well that's good at least.'_ Yuya thought drawing his card. "Perfect, alright Sawatari I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!"

* * *

 _Stargazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _Scale 1_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster._

* * *

 _Timegazer Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _Scale 8_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect._

* * *

"You know what these two mean Sylvio, so I'll go ahead and Pendulum Summon back Performapal Drummerilla and I'll also bring out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called as the two monsters appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Dragon/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Plus with your field completely absent of monsters, I can attack directly. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack!"

Sylvio grinned, "Not quite Yuya!"

A black like monster appeared on his field suddenly.

* * *

 _Yosenju Oyam_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can send 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the original ATK of the monster it is battling. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can add 1 "Yosenju Oyam" from your Deck to your hand. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"What the, where'd he come from?" Yuya inquired.

"When you make a direct attack by sending a Yosenju from my hand to my graveyard I can summon Yosenju Oyan from my hand." Sylvio grinned discarding Yosenju Kodam. "And Training Grounds gets a Counter!"

A candle re-lit. **(Yosen Counters: 1)**

"And his attack, and defense points are the same as the monster it's battling!" Sylvio grinned.

 _Oyam: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500)**_

"Not bad, but when one of my monsters battles Performapal Drummerilla gives that monster 600 more attack points." Yuya revealed.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

"So now Odd-Eyes attacks Yosenju Oyam, and I'm sure you remember what happens when Odd-Eyes battles a monster that's at least level five."

The beast was destroyed.

 **(Sylvio: 2800)**

"Nice with him out of the way Drummerilla can attack!" Asriel grinned.

Sylvio grinned, "Nice little twist but when Oyam is destroyed I can add another Oyam to my hand a greater twist then that huh? Haha!"

Yuya frowned seeing that. "In that case I have no choice but to end my turn."

Sylvio 2nd Turn:

Sylvio drew before saying, "Let's welcome back the three performers!"

Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 reappeared.

 _Yosen training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"You know, I had a feeling those three would be making an encore appearance." Yuya admitted.

"Much more than an encore! And one that Kama 2 is happy to deliver!" Sylvio grinned as Kama 2 charged at Yuya.

Yuya ran to try and grab an Action Card only for Kama 2 to strike him again.

 **(Yuya: 2200)**

"And this time Kama 3 allows me to add Yosenju Shinchu L!" Sylvio grinned adding the card. "And then by removing 3 more Counters Training Grounds allows me to add Yosenju Shinchu R!"

The three candles were blown out. **(Yosen Counters: 4 - 3 = 1)**

He added the other card.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock seeing the cards.

"And now time for my true talents!" Sylvio grinned. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Shinchu L, and Scale 5 Shinchu R!"

He set the cards as two gate like monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Yosenju Shinchu L_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a "Yosenju" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot target "Yosenju" monsters you control with card effects, except this one._

* * *

 _Yosenju Shinchu R_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 5_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, if you have a "Yosenju" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can make this card's Pendulum Scale become 11 until the end of this turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Yosenju" monsters (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot target "Yosenju" monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"That's not good, Yuya was already having a hard-enough time against him." Tate mentioned nervously.

"Wait isn't his Scale a little lacking? He can only Pendulum Summon level 4 monsters now." Allie told them.

Sylvio grinned, "Oh I guess I better change that. With Shinchu R's Pendulum Ability his Scale goes from 5 all the way to 11!"

 _Shinchu R: **(PS: 5 + 6 = 11)**_

"Scale 11?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"And now here comes our main attraction!" Sawatari grinned as the Pendulum Portal spewed a wind made monster. "Mayosenju Daibak!"

It roared once it made on the field.

* * *

 _Mayosenju Daibak_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When a "Yosenju" monster you control declares an attack: You can have that attacking monster gain 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned, except by Pendulum Summon. This card's Pendulum Summon cannot be negated. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; return them to the hand. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

Yuya stared at the monster in awe. "Wow, that's a really impressive looking monster."

"One that comes with an ability you never combated." Sylvio grinned. "When Daibak is introduced to the stage two of your cards are sent back to your hand! And combine it with this it gets worse!"

* * *

 _Dizzying Winds of Yosen Village_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control "Mayosenju Daibak". If a card, except a "Yosenju" card, would be returned from the field to the hand by a card effect, shuffle it into the Deck instead._

* * *

"When a non-Yosenju card is returned to the hand that card is instead shuffled to your deck!" Sylvio grinned.

"Yuya's scale is gonna get blown away!" Misty cried shocked.

"Yeah, it's starting to look like Yuya's going to lose." Sora admitted.

Stargazer, and Timegazer were shuffled back to Yuya's Deck as he looked on in shock.

"Next I activate the spell, Yosen Whirlwind but by activating this card I have to give up 800 points." Sylvio grinned.

 **(Sylvio: 2000)**

* * *

 _Yosen Whirlwind_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP. Each time a "Yosenju" monster(s) you control is returned to the hand, you can return an equal number of cards your opponent controls to the hand. During your End Phase, if a "Yosenju" monster is not returned to the hand, destroy this card._

* * *

"And during my end phase my four monsters return to my hand." Sylvio grinned as Kama 1, Kama 2, Kama 3, and Daibak returned to his hand. "And now Whirlwind activates shuffling the rest of your field to your deck!"

* * *

 **Yuya: 2200**

 **Sylvio: 2000**

* * *

Yuya 3rd Turn:

Yuya just stared at the field in disbelief before hesitantly drawing his card. "I... set two cards."

They appeared as Yuya looked around before noticing an Action Card and running towards it.

Sylvio 3rd Turn:

"And now this stage is set for the one true performer!" Sylvio grinned drawing. "Ladies, and gentleman watch as I come out on top!"

"Now come on back!" Sylvio grinned as they turned seeing Kama 1, Kama 2, and Kama 3 emerged. "And along Daibak! Pendulum Summon!"

Daibak appeared roaring.

 _Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counters: 6)**_

"Now your face-downs are shuffled back!" Sylvio grinned ad Daibak unleashed the tornados on Yuya's face-downs.

Yuya suddenly grinned. "You're not the only one who can flip the script on this duel. One of those facedowns was called Amnesia, a handy trap that you activated. Since it left the field all your cards have their names changed to Amnesia!"

* * *

 _Amnesia_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up card on the field; that card's name becomes "Amnesia" while this card is face-up on the field. If that card leaves the field, destroy this card. If this Set card in your Spell & Trap Zone leaves the field: The card name of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls becomes "Amnesia" until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Sylvio asked shocked as his four monsters looked confused as if they forgotten what their names are.

Yuya only grinned before continuing to run for the Action Card.

"Alright that won't help you! Daibak attack Yuya!" Sylvio called as the Wind Beast charged.

"Actually Sylvio, I think it will." Yuya grinned grabbing the card. "I activate Big Escape, and this Action Spell ends the Battle Phase!"

* * *

 _Big Escape_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Huh?" Sylvio asked as Daibak stepped back. "Well I use Training Grounds to add a second Kama 3!"

He shows the card.

At his turns end phase Kama 1, Kama 2, Kama 3, and Daibak returned to his deck since Amnesia made them helpless against Dizzy Village's effect. "Since a Yosenju didn't return to my hand Yosen Whirlwind is destroyed."

The spell shattered.

Yuya 4th Turn:

"Looks like it's my turn again, so just like at the start of our duel I'll bring out Performapal Drummerilla in attack mode." Yuya grinned.

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4)**_

"Now attack Sawatari directly!"

The gorilla charged.

"Not so fast Yuya!" Sylvio called as he discarded Oyam to summon another in his hand. **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)**

The Gorilla attacked the monster destroying it.

 **(Sylvio: 1400)**

"That ends my move." Yuya finished.

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 2200 - 600 = 1600)**_

Sylvio 4th Turn:

"Alright Yuya you now have my attention. It's time to end this performance!" Sawatari called drawing. "And l use Training Grounds to add Daibak to my hand!"

He shows the beast again.

"Pendulum Summon! Kama 1, and Kama 2!" Sylvio called as the two warriors appeared. "Now Kama 1 returns your ape to your hand!"

"Not this time, I play the Action Spell Invisibility. This protects Drummerilla from your effects this turn." Yuya countered.

* * *

 _Invisibility_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster you control; this turn, it cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also it is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Fine well 1 beast is here to get you!" Sylvio called. "I set these performers aside to call on our main star!"

The two Kamas vanished.

"Return to the field Mayosenju Daibak!" Sawatari called as the beast appeared roaring.

 _Yosen Training Grounds: **(Yosen Counter: 3)**_

"At least Yuya won't lose when that thing attacks." Zuzu noted. "But it'll take a miracle to win."

"Daibak attack that ape!" Sylvio called.

"I use Performapal Drummerilla's ability." Yuya said quickly.

 _Performapal Drummerilla: **(ATK: 1600 + 600 = 2200)**_

Even with the increased power Daibak easily destroyed Yuya's monster.

 **(Yuya: 1400)**

"Alright Yuya your final performance is here." Sylvio grinned. "And one other twist... Daibak doesn't return to my hand since I didn't Pendulum Summon him!"

* * *

 **Yuya: 1400**

 **Sylvio: 1400**

* * *

Yuya 5th Turn:

Yuya drew his card and smiled. "Alright Sylvio, I activate the spell card Magician Manipulation, I draw one card for every card you have, but I have to show them all to you and they're banished during the end phase."

* * *

 _Magician Manipulation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If this is the only card in your hand and you control no cards: Draw 1 card for each card your opponent controls, then reveal your hand. At the end of this turn, banish all cards you control._

* * *

Yuya drew his cards before revealing them to Sylvio; Performapal Skeeter Skimmer, Performapal Trump Witch, Timegazer Magician, Performapal Turn Toad, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Sylvio's eyes widened seeing them.

"Now I'll use scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called.

* * *

 _Performapal Trump Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pendulum Scale: 4_

 _Spellcaster/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

 _ **Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"._

* * *

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my hand, and Performapal Drummerilla from my Extra Deck!"

The two appeared in place.

"Well your monsters aren't stronger then Daibak!" Sylvio called.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Mayosenju Daibak, and thanks to Performapal Drummerilla his points increase to 3100." Yuya grinned.

 _Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

Sawatari grunted before calling, "I play Shinchu L's Pendulum Trick! It keeps Daibak from being destroyed!"

Shinchu L then shattered.

 **(Sylvio: 1200)**

"Then I think it's time we end the duel Sawatari, I use Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum ability to fuse Odd-Eyes with Performapal Drummerilla!" Yuya called.

"W-Wait what?" Sylvio asked shocked as Odd-Eyes, and Drummerilla fused.

"Chest-beating sage of the forest. Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya chanted as his Fusion dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Beast-Type monster_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card._

* * *

"Well Sylvio, why don't we end things with a bang?" Yuya asked with a grin. "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Mayosenju Daibak!"

The dragon attacked hitting Daibak as it roared.

"You haven't won yet Yuya!" Sylvio cried grabbing an Action Card before calling, "I activate the Action Spell, Burning Barrel! Since one of your monsters destroyed you take half that monsters points as damage!"

* * *

 _Burning Barrel_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When an opponent's monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK._

* * *

Yuya meanwhile had dived to an Action Card before grinning. "Sorry Sylvio, but I play Miracle!"

* * *

 _Miracle_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

Daibak shattered as Misty smiled, "Since Beast-Eyes destroyed a monster..."

"It's effect activates so Yuya wins!" Tate, Allie, and Frederick all cheered.

"When Beast-Eyes destroys a monster in battle you take damage equal to the attack points of the Beast Monster I used to summon him." Yuya revealed.

"Huh?" Sylvio asked shocked before Beast-Eyes blasted him as he cried out.

* * *

 **Yuya: 1400**

 **Sylvio: 0000**

 **Yuya wins the duel!**

* * *

Misty smiled seeing Yuya won.

"Yuya's a great duelist." Sora smiled.

"Yeah." Misty smiled nodding.

Yuya walked back up with a smile.

"You did it Yuya." Zuzu smiled.

"Yeah, but Sylvio's really strong. It came down to the last card." Yuya admitted.

"Last card or not you won." Misty pointed out smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yuya smiled.

Misty smiled nodding. With that they turned to see who was up next. They looked to see that Shay was up against someone named Iggy.

"Who's Iggy?" Misty asked confused.

"Whoever he is, he's lost the duel." Shay answered simply as he walked down.

"I don't think it's that easy." Misty said nervously.

"Don't worry about Shay, he'll be fine." Yuto reassured her.

"So your name is Iggy? This won't take long." Shay stated calmly.

"Don't try to waste my time." Iggy warned getting ready.

"If you're that confident then why don't you take the first move?" Shay offered.

Iggy only glared.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Want to Live by Skillet)**

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Iggy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Iggy 1st Turn:

Iggy drew as he looked over. "I'll first play the spell card, Cost Down. With this by discarding a card in my hand..." He picked up an Action Card before discarding it, "All monsters in my hand lose 2 levels."

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; for the rest of this turn, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

Shay nodded before moving to grab his own Action Card.

POW!

Iggy was suddenly in front of him, and punched him at the face before he can reach it. Shockingly Shay dodged Iggy's blow and retaliated by flipping him into some of the bamboo before picking up the Action Card.

"Whoa what did Iggy tried to do?" Misty asked shocked.

"Cheat." Yuto frowned.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Shay warned. "Now it's still your move."

Iggy glared at him.

"Actually regretfully that move was legal." Dipper told them. "That was only possible is because it isn't illegal to harm anyone in Action Duels."

Misty's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

"That's insane, what if somebody got hurt?" Sora asked.

Kit answered, "They get help only after the duel is over."

Suddenly Misty grabbed her chest and started hyperventilating.

"Misty?" Yuya asked startled.

Iggy growled, "I'll summon from my hand Hayate the Earth Star!" A brown warrior like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Hayate the Earth Star_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Once per Battle Phase, during your opponent's Battle Phase, if this card is targeted for an attack while you control no other monsters: You can negate the attack._

* * *

She looked incredibly scared before falling to her hands and knees while trembling and continuing to hyperventilate.

Shay just watched without saying anything.

"Now stop wasting time, and make your move for my victory!" Iggy yelled harshly.

Shay 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius in attack mode." Shay stated as the green mechanical bird appeared.

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius_

 _Dark Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Normal or Special Summoned this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Raidraptor" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then I'll use his ability to summon a second Vanishing Lanius."

The second bird appeared.

"Now, I'll Overlay my two Vanishing Lanius." Shay declared as they two of them entered the Overlay Network. "Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!"

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Force Strix_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Winged Beast monster you control (other than this card). Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card; add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"What the?" Iggy asked shocked.

"I'm not done, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" Shay called activating the spell.

* * *

 _Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Raidraptor" monster that is 1 Rank higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from your Graveyard and 1 "Raidraptor" card from your hand, then target 1 "Rank-Up-Magic" Spell Card in your Graveyard, except "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me use Force Strix as material to summon a Raidraptor that's one rank higher."

Force Strix re-entered the Overlay Network.

"The unseen bold falcon. Reveal your wings' unknown power here and now! Rank Up Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon!"

* * *

 _Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 5_

 _Winged-Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 Level 5 monsters_  
 _If this card has an Xyz Monster as Xyz Material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal its original ATK._  
 _If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can target 1 "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard, except "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon"; Special Summon it, and if you do, attach this card to it as Xyz Material._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Rank-Up?" Yuya asked shocked as Sora helped Misty, and helped her relax.

Yuto just smiled.

"I use Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon's special ability, by detaching one Overlay Unit I can destroy Hayate the Earth Star and deal damage equal to his attack points." Shay stated.

Iggy called, "Don't think so!"

He played an Action Spell.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

Shay simply activated his own.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Iggy glared in rage as Hayate shattered. **(Iggy: 1900)**

"Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon, finish him off." Shay stated simply.

The bird charged as Iggy grabbed another playing it, "Evasion!"

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

"I end my turn." Shay said simply before grabbing another Action Card of his own.

Before he can Iggy kicked the branch causing Shay to miss it.

"One more chance, then I'll fight back." Shay told him before jumping off the tree to grab another Action Card.

Iggy didn't listen as he kicked the branch making Shay miss again. "On my last breath in this duel you will not get another damn Action Card! It's victory that matters at any cost!"

Shay's eyes narrowed before turning to Nico Smiley. "How far can someone like him go in regards to physically attacking his opponent?"

"As long as they aren't really damaged like to death, having broken bones, and such." Nico answered.

Misty widen her eyes hearing that before calling, "Shay no! Don't harm him! You promised!"

"Shay warned him Misty." Yuto told her as Shay nodded before punching Iggy in the gut and knocking him out cold.

Misty watched in horror before running out in tears.

"Misty!" Sora cried running after her.

"Oh dear..." Nico said amazed as he said, "Well... I say Shay wins by default."

* * *

 **Shay: 4000**

 **Iggy: 1900 (Knocked Out)**

 **Shay wins the duel!**

* * *

"If he wants to use his fists to duel, then that's what he'll get." Shay stated before walking off.

When he arrived back he didn't expect Zuzu to slap him. Shay winced from that before frowning just sitting without a word.

"Do you know what you done?" Zuzu asked in anger with her eyes closed. "You broke your promise with Misty!"

"So you expected him to just sit there and let himself be attacked?" Yuto questioned. "Words weren't working with him, you saw that yourself."

"That doesn't matter! Misty wants everything to be in peace no matter what!" Zuzu yelled. "The least you could do is surrender instead of doing that to Iggy! She believes everyone deserves a chance no matter what!"

Yuto and Shay both glared at Zuzu before vanishing.

They stared off on where they were.

* * *

 _With Sora..._

"Misty! Where are you?" Sora called looking around desperately. "Misty!"

Just then he heard crying coming from the right. He immediately ran to see who was crying. It was Misty who was crying behind a lamppost. Seeing that Sora embraced her. Misty shook as she asked, "A-Are you... Gonna break your promise?"

"Of course not, I would never do anything to hurt you." Sora answered while holding her.

Misty started crying really hard, and loud hearing that. Sora just held her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

"W-Why...? Why did he break it?" Misty asked sobbing as people looked over seeing her crying feeling sorry for her.

"I wish I knew Misty." Sora answered hugging her.

Seeing this a man offered $20 to them.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You, and her look like you need support." The man explained. "This is the best I can offer my help to you both."

Sora looked at it before shaking his head. "Thank you, but I think Misty needs people who care about her right now. Do you want Zuzu?"

Misty nodded sobbing in his chest. Sora nodded. "Sir, there's a girl at the stadium named Zuzu Boyle, can you tell her where we are?"

"Sure." the man nodded.

"Thanks." Sora smiled before holding Misty. "She'll be here soon, and I won't go anywhere."

Misty continued crying in his arms. Sora frowned seeing that.

"Your name's Misty?"

They turned to see as Misty has tears in her eyes. It was that girl Celina. "Mind if I ask what that Xyz Duelist broke?"

Misty looked down, "H-His promise."

Celina frowned hearing that. "Xyz... I can't say I understand what they were thinking but... wait a second Misty Boyle? The girl Yuri mentioned?"

Misty nodded, "T-That's me..."

Celina's eyes widened in shock. "The incredibly skilled Synchro user who wants to stop Duel Academy without violence... Now it makes sense, but you're looking at things the wrong way. People are getting hurt all the time, but we're trying to help them. You two can help Duel Academy make sure nobody else gets hurt again."

"I... I don't want to hurt anyone M-Ms. Celina." Misty told her. "E-Even if what you said is true... I can't harm anyone... I would hurt myself then do that."

Celina frowned before walking over to her and kneeling down. "That's just proof that you're a good person. A lot better than that Xyz Duelist anyway. But you shouldn't hurt yourself."

Misty looked down hearing that, "B-But what if I'm not good enough?"

Celina frowned hearing that. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"T-The reason why I h-hate violence... And I-I done nothing but-but let people..." Misty trembled trailing off.

"Who says need to use violence?" Celina asked. "Were you violent when you beat Jesse Anderson?"

"I..." Misty trailed off hearing that. "I always... Think there was a difference..."

"You don't have to use violence to be strong, and if people are going to act like that then you just prove you're stronger than they are." Celina told her. "Besides, doesn't not being violent take even more strength?"

"..." Misty didn't say anything hearing that.

"I can't tell you what to do, but if you're really a strong person you'll do what you think is best." Celina told her before walking off.

They stared off as Celina walked off as Misty took her words in before calling, "Wait wait!"

Celina paused and turned back as Zuzu arrived to look for Misty. Misty wiped her eyes as she smiled at Celina, "Thank you... Celina."

Celina just nodded before walking off as Zuzu ran up to Misty. Seeing this Misty ran to Zuzu. Zuzu hugged her. "I'm right here, I'll always be here."

"Zuzu... I'm so sorry." Misty said to her. "I wasn't thinking things right."

"It's ok, I promise everything will be ok." Zuzu whispered hugging her.

Misty hugged her back.

"... Zuzu, you have to stay here with Misty." Sora told her.

Zuzu turned to him.

"I can't stay and keep her safe... so you'll have to." Sora explained sadly.

Misty turned to him shocked, and horrified.

"I'm from the Fusion Dimension Misty, if Yuya and the others want to be safe when they try to stop the Professor... I have to be there to show them where to go." Sora explained. "If I don't... people might get hurt."

Misty looked down before she said, "Can you promise me something?"

Sora turned to her.

"Please... Be careful, and be safe when we see each other again... And not to hurt people when not necessary." Misty told him taking in Celina's words.

Sora hugged her. "I'll do everything I can to never hurt a single person. I promise."

Misty hugged him back, "I love you..."

"I love you too." Sora whispered.

Misty smiled as she looked on at him. He smiled seeing that before kissing her cheek. She blushed a little when he done that. Sora just smiled.

"Guess... This is the last time we're seeing each other for a while." Misty admitted.

"I guess so." Sora nodded quietly.

Misty hugged him saying, "Be careful."

She walked back to Zuzu once she done that.

"Are you going to be ok?" Zuzu asked her.

Misty turned to her, and smiled "Knowing he'll be okay makes me okay."

"That's good." Zuzu said with a smile.

Misty smiled back.

"Do you want head home?" Zuzu asked her.

Misty nodded before asking, "Uh... Can we pick something up from my old house first?"

"Of course." Zuzu smiled.

They walked before arriving at a lone house where a tree is at.

"What did you want to pick up?" Zuzu asked.

Misty smiled as she walked, "This."

She brought with her what looks like a pink bicycle that has a basket on it. Zuzu smiled. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"It's what my old mommy gave me last year. It's to help me travel without exhasting my legs." Misty explained.

"That was nice of her." Zuzu smiled before pausing. "Does Scuttles go in the basket?"

"I... I never thought on that." Misty admitted.

"Well, do you think he'll fit?" Zuzu asked curiously. "That way you can go places with him."

"I think." Misty answered before she got on.

Zuzu took a step back to let Misty bike around. Misty stayed careful as she started to pedal as the bike was being riding as she smiled circling around Zuzu before stopping.

Zuzu smiled seeing that before hugging Misty again. Misty hugged her back.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well things are happening.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Shay, and Yuto went somewhere, Celina talked to Misty about bravery, and Sora decides to help the Lancers while Misty, and Zuzu stay behind.**

 **Ulrich362: Things are getting very intense. Who knows what might happen next.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Shaddoll Assistance!

**bopdog111: Hey guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Sorry it's been a while, but we're back.**

 **bopdog111: The last chapter of this has been chaotic but we're fixing it.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, looking back our first attempt at the chapter went a little overboard but it should work out this time.**

 **bopdog111: Alright let's get too it.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Zuzu was walking back to their house with Misty as she rode her bike. Misty looked happy to ride her Bike again.

"You're a natural on that." Zuzu smiled.

"I had some practice." Misty smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." Zuzu mentioned happily as they arrived at home.

"Is Daddy home?" Misty asked her.

"He's probably still at the tournament." Zuzu answered before looking down. "People won't be hurt, I promise."

Misty smiled before saying, "I think I've been looking at things the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Zuzu asked.

Misty told her what Celina told her. Zuzu listened before smiling. "She has a good point."

"I always thought there was a difference." Misty admitted.

Zuzu hugged Misty. "Do you want to do something together?"

"Well... I want to learn Fusion Summoning." Misty admitted.

Zuzu's eyes widened in surprise before she smiled. "Do you want to go ask Sora to teach you?"

"I don't know." Misty answered with a blush, "He might think I'm being silly."

"I don't know, he taught me how to Fusion Summon." Zuzu mentioned. "It's worth asking at least."

Misty nodded hearing that,

"Do you want to head back and ask or wait until tomorrow?" Zuzu inquired.

"The first." Misty nodded.

Zuzu nodded as they put Misty's bike away and started heading back to the stadium. They walked around to find Sora. They arrived to see Sora was about to go down for his match.

"Sora!" Misty called.

He turned before smiling. "Misty, do you feel any better?"

"Yes. Uh I need a favor." Misty said.

"Sure, what is it Misty?" Sora asked.

"Uh... Can you teach me Fusion Summoning?" Misty asked.

Sora's eyes widened slightly hearing that. "Yeah... but I don't know where to find a Fusion Monster you can use."

"Please?" Misty asked with her best eyes.

"I didn't say no, of course I will but we need to find a Fusion Monster." Sora explained. "Right now though I need to beat this Grizzlepike guy."

"I'll just wait out here." Misty nodded.

Sora looked down but nodded. "Alright."

Misty patted his back, and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Good luck."

Sora smiled at that before running to have his match. Misty looked on. The duel was relatively short with Sora managing to win with his Fusion Monsters. Misty looked on with a smile. He ran back up and smiled before looking at her. "Did you pay attention?"

"Yeah. You take a Fusion Spell, and use monsters from the field or hand to make a Fusion Monster." Misty answered.

"And the Fusion Spell is...?" Sora asked.

"Polymerization, and your Frightfur Fusion." She answered.

"Correct." Sora smiled. "That deserves a reward."

With that he kissed Misty's cheek only to pause as he realized they were in public and start to blush. Misty looked surprised as she smiled blushing holding a hand to her cheek.

"Ready to head home?" Zuzu asked them.

They nodded

* * *

 _Later at the Boyle household..._

Misty, and Sora were going through which Fusion Monster she should use.

"There aren't any Agent Fusions." Sora pouted.

"No but there's this." Misty said showing him what she picked up.

Sora took the card and frowned. "I don't think you can summon this one. You don't have the right monsters."

"I do have Light Attribute monsters." Misty pointed out.

"I know, but you don't have Shaddoll monsters." Sora pointed out before pausing and looking down nervously.

"What?" Misty asked confused seeing that.

"I... I know where to find a lot of Shaddoll cards if you want to try using them. They're a lot different than your Agents though." Sora admitted. "Do you want me to try and get some for you?"

Misty asked, "You mean like making a new Deck with them?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded before looking down. "Do you want me to get the cards for you?"

Misty looked at the Fusion known as El Shaddoll Construct, and gives it some though. On Celina's words she believes she should grow stronger. With that she made her decision, "Yes."

Sora nodded though he looked scared. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that he put on his Duel Disc before disappearing in a familiar blue light. Misty looked on, and crossed her fingers, "Please be alright."

"Misty, where'd Sora go?" Skip asked walking up to her.

"He went to get new cards from where he's from." Misty answered.

Zuzu's eyes widened. "That's too dangerous!"

"I know." Misty looked down. "I wanted him to not go alone but he wants me to stay."

Zuzu just hugged Misty. Misty hugged her back. Half an hour later Sora returned looking pale as a ghost with a box of cards.

"Sora?" Misty asked concerned.

"I... got the cards." Sora told her despite trembling.

Misty hugged him. He immediately hugged her back.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"... Yuri caught me." Sora answered.

She gave him a kiss of comfort hearing that. Sora just kept trembling in her arms.

"Sora just breathe, and calm down." Misty told him, "Breathe. Breathe."

He nodded before trying to slowly breathe. "Um... should we look at a new Shaddoll deck for you?"

Misty nodded as they walked to the table to edit.

"Oh yeah, Shaddoll is a lot different. There are a few special Fusion Cards." Sora mentioned before taking out three cards

Shaddoll Fusion

El Shaddoll Fusion

and Nephe Shaddoll Fusion.

Misty looked over them as she said, "Whoa. These three are cool. Zuzu come take a look."

Zuzu walked over. "What is it?"

Misty showed them the cards. Zuzu looked at them. "Wow."

Misty nodded with a smile.

"Do you want to have a practice match to see if you like the cards?" Sora suggested.

"Just as soon as we're done." Misty answered.

Sora nodded at that before frowning and hugging her. "I'm sorry they were mean."

"It's okay Sora. Celina helped me to see I wasn't doing things right." Misty said hugging him back.

Sora pouted. "But you're super nice and don't want to hurt people. That has to be right, right?"

"I know. But she told what I need to know." Misty said to him. "You remember what she said right?"

"I remember." Sora nodded.

"And what she meant is that I need to get stronger. And these Shaddoll Cards might be my best bet." Misty told him.

"That makes sense, I knew somebody who used a bunch of decks, I think it was eight or more." Sora nodded.

"He sure sounds prepared." Misty remarked.

"Yeah." Sora laughed.

A few minutes later Misty added the last card.

"Do you like it?" Sora asked.

Misty nodded, "Okay. Let's give it a try. But who should I duel with it?"

"Who do you want to duel?" Zuzu asked.

Misty gave it thought before suggesting, "Can you get Julia here, Zuzu?"

Zuzu blinked in surprise. "I can ask."

With that she walked out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later at LID..._

Zuzu walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me."

The receptionist looked, and asked "Yes? Do you have an appointment?"

"No, actually I was wondering if Julia Krystal was free." Zuzu answered.

"Julia Krystal?" The receptionist asked before she said, "Yes, please have a seat while I make a call."

Zuzu nodded as she sat down. The receptionist called in to Julia's room number.

"Yes?" asked a female voice.

"Julia Krystal. You have a visitor in the lobby." The receptionist answered.

"A visitor? I'll be right down." Julia mentioned.

The receptionist hanged up, and got back to work as Zuzu waits.

A few minutes later Julia walked, and asked surprised, "Zuzu?"

"Hey Julia, do you mind if I ask a favor?" Zuzu asked.

"A favor? You want a rematch?" Julia asked her.

"Not exactly, Sora helped my sister Misty get a new Fusion Deck and she wanted to know if you could help her practice." Zuzu explained. "Do you mind?"

"Fusion?" Julia asked surprised before shrugging, "Ah, I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Zuzu smiled.

With that they walked out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Boyle Residence..._

"So Falco is also a Tuner for me to use." Misty told Sora as he nodded.

"Yeah so you can use Avenging Knight." Sora said before the door opened.

"We're back." Zuzu called.

They turned to see Julia was with her.

"Your here." Misty smiled.

"Zuzu mentioned you were working on Fusion Summoning and wanted a match. So are we going to LID or are we just having a match on that table?" Julia inquired.

"Let's do here outside." Misty answered.

"Alright." Julia nodded.

They walked outside as Zuzu, and Sora watched as Misty, and Julia got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What Have You Done by Within Temptation)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You go first Miss Krystal. So I can read my cards." Misty answered.

Julia 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll set two cards and summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite in attack mode." Julia mentioned.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from your Deck._

* * *

"That's all for now."

Misty 1st Turn:

"Here goes." Misty said drawing seeing she drew Beckoning Light. "Okay. I'll place this monster face-down."

The card appeared.

"Then I'll place another face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

* * *

Julia 2nd Turn:

"Kind of a strange move, but I guess it works." Julia mentioned. "I play Gem-Knight Fusion."

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Graveyard; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"I'll use it to fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire with Gem-Knight Emerald, and Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine!"

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Aquamarine_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"Gem-Knight Sapphire" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Target 1 card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Okay. I use my face-down." Misty said. "Sinister Shadow Games!"

* * *

 _Sinister Shadow Games_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then you can change any number of face-down Defense Position "Shaddoll" monsters you control to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Huh?" Julia asked. "What's that?"

"By sending a Shaddoll Card like my Shaddoll Dragon in my Deck to the graveyard, I can change the position of all face-down Shaddoll Monsters to face-up!" Misty called as what appeared was a a mini bird.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Falco_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Falco"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"This then triggers Falco's Flip effect. A Shaddoll in my graveyard is summoned in face-down defense mode! And then Shaddoll Dragon's effect activates!" Misty called.

"Dragon destroys a Spell or Trap on the field!" Misty cried before pausing, "And there aren't any."

"Yeah there are, I have two facedown cards." Julia pointed out.

"Oh. Well your left." Misty said sheepishly.

Julia frowned as the card revealed itself to be Fragment Fusion before shattering.

"Next Falco sets Dragon to the field." Misty added placing it down.

"Alright, then Alexandrite attacks Shaddoll Falco." Julia declared.

The knight attacked as the bird screeched destroying it as Misty grunted.

"Now Aquamarine attacks your facedown Shaddoll Dragon." Julia said.

The knight attacked destroying it.

"I can only use one of Dragon's effects, so I can't use it's flip effect." Misty told her.

"Since Aquamarine attacked it switches into defense mode. That ends my turn." Julia mentioned.

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty drew, and said "Okay I'll play the Continuous Spell, The Sanctum of Parshath!"

Her spell appeared.

* * *

 _The Sanctum of Parshath_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

Julia nodded seeing the card.

"And next up I'll summon The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter!" Misty called as Jupiter appeared ready.

* * *

 _The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "The Agent" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and Special Summon it._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Julia inquired.

"Well here's this." Misty smiled, "Here's Shaddoll Fusion!"

* * *

 _Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn._

* * *

Juila's eyes widened seeing that while Sora grinned.

"You can even use the other effect." he smiled.

"Since you have a monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck, I can also use monsters in my Deck to summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster." Misty explained. "So by using Jupiter on my field, and Shaddoll Hedgehog in my Deck I can Fusion Summon!"

Jupiter rose up as a black hedgehog appeared as they fused.

Julia's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

"Angel of Heaven bear down with... Uh..." Misty had trouble before shrugging, "Oh I'll figure it out later. I Fusion Summon, El Shaddoll Construct!"

At that what appeared in place was a white woman wearing purple clothing, and having blue energy angel wings behind her.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Construct_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: Destroy that monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Wow." Zuzu whispered in awe.

Misty looked shocked seeing she succeeded in her very first Fusion Summon.

"Ritual, Synchro, and Fusion on the first try, that's amazing Misty." Sora smiled.

Misty smiled seeing this.

"So what does that thing do?" Julia asked nervously.

Misty looked before saying, "First when she's summoned I can send a Shaddoll Card from my Deck to my graveyard."

Julia nodded hearing that.

Misty discards as she said, "Then the effect of Hedgehog, and Shaddoll Beast plays. When Hedgehog is sent, I can add another Shaddoll monster from my Deck to my hand. And my pick is a second Shaddoll Beast. Then Shaddoll Beast allows me to draw another card."

She drew. Sora just watched with a smile.

"Lovely." Julia frowned.

"And now I set two cards, and now Construct attack Aquamarine!" Misty called. "And since she's fairy she gains 300 attack, and defense points!" **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100/DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**

Aquamarine shattered only for Julia to smile.

"When Aquamarine goes to the graveyard I can return one of your cards to your hand, and I pick El Shaddoll Construct!"

Misty looked surprised as Construct returned to her Extra Deck. "Since she wasn't in the graveyard her final ability can't activate."

"That's good for me." Julia mentioned.

"I end my turn." Misty ended.

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Julia: 4000**

* * *

Julia 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Brilliant Fusion." Julia said showing Misty the card. "I use it to fuse Gem-Knight Garnet with Gem-Knight Obsidian in my deck in order to Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Ruby."

* * *

 _Brilliant Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Fusion Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Deck as Fusion Material, but change its ATK/DEF to 0. If this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell; the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect gains ATK/DEF equal to its original ATK/DEF, until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Fusion" per turn._

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Ruby_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Pyro/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Gem-Knight Garnet" + 1 "Gem-Knight" monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Gem-" monster; this card gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK on the field, until the End Phase. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Oh, and just in case you thought Brilliant Fusion's effect would weaken Ruby I can banish Aquamarine to add Gem-Knight Fusion to my hand and then discard it to restore Gem-Knight Ruby's points."

Ruby regained her power.

"Face-down open! Beckoning Light!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Beckoning Light_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard your entire hand, then for each card you discarded to the GY by this effect, add 1 LIGHT monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"Beckoning Light, why would you play that now?" Julia asked.

"By discarding my hand, I can add Jupiter to my hand!" Misty called as she discarded her hand adding Jupiter, "Then Beast's effect activates! I can draw a card!"

She drew as she called, "Then my other face-down! Photon Lead!"

* * *

 _Photon Lead_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"With this I can summon a level 4 or lower Light Monster to the field! I summon Jupiter back!" Misty called as Jupiter reappeared. **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**

"Not bad, in that case I'll use Alexandrite's special ability. I tribute Alexandrite to summon Gem-Knight Crystal from my deck." Julia stated.

* * *

 _Gem-Knight Crystal_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1950_

 _A Gem-Knight officer of high rank, who has optimized the use of the crystal powers. Despite his ability to overwhelm most opponents, he's wary of stretching himself too thin, and opts for solidarity with his comrades._

* * *

"Next by sacrificing Crystal, Gem-Knight Ruby gains its attack points."

 _Gem-Knight Ruby: **(ATK: 2500 + 2450 = 4950)**_

"Attack!"

Ruby charged as it destroyed Jupiter. **(Misty: 1150)**

"Your turn." Julia ended.

 _Gem-Knight Ruby: **(ATK: 4950 - 2450 = 2500)**_

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew making her have two cards in her hand.

 _'Misty...'_ Zuzu thought nervously.

Misty looked before she nodded, "Okay, I'll banish Jupiter to summon Master Hyperion!"

A tall fairy appeared ready.

* * *

 _Master Hyperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

"Hyperion now?" Julia asked in shock.

"Now I banish Earth from my graveyard to destroy Ruby!" Misty called.

"Big mistake, I play Brilliant Spark!" Julia called.

* * *

 _Brilliant Spark_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Gem-Knight" monster(s) you control is destroyed by your opponent's attack or card effect: Target 1 of those destroyed monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can send 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your hand to the Graveyard; add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Brilliant Spark" per turn._

* * *

"Since you destroyed Ruby this deals damage equal to its attack points."

Misty looked shocked as she was struck.

* * *

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Julia: 4000**

 **Julia wins the duel!**

* * *

"Misty!" Sora cried running to her. "Are you ok?"

Misty sat up as she started laughing, "Oh that was fun!"

Sora smiled hearing that.

"Not bad, your deck has potential." Julia admitted.

"Thanks for the help Miss. Krystal." Misty smiled.

Julia looked away with an annoyed blush before walking off. Misty got up brushing herself off. Sora and Zuzu were smiling.

"How did I do?" Misty asked them.

"Well, on one hand you lost and didn't do any damage to Julia's life points. Plus there were a few moves you could have thought about a little more." Sora answered. "But, on the other you did have fun so... I think you did great."

Misty smiled before asking, "Did I say something bad to Miss. Krystal?"

"I think she just got a little embarrassed from your compliment." Zuzu guessed. "Still, it was nice of her to help us out."

Misty nodded before smiling to Sora, "How was my first Fusion Summon, Sora?"

"It was awesome." Sora answered before pouting. "Why do you get to be so good at everything?"

"Your so good at Fusion Summoning, and being sneaky." Misty told him.

Sora looked down in embarrassment hearing that. Misty placed a gentle kiss on his lips when she saw that.

Suddenly Allie and Tate ran up.

"Zuzu, have you seen Yuya?" Tate asked.

"He was at the Tournament." Zuzu answered.

Allie soon sees the kiss.

Allie smiled while Tate frowned.

"Sora's duel was the last one and Yuya said he was going home but Mrs. Sakaki said she hasn't seen him since then." Tate told her. "Yuya's missing."

Sora shocked pulled back, "Coach Y is what!?"

"We have to find him!" Zuzu said quickly.

They nodded running around.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well that's not good.**

 **bopdog111: What happened to Yuya?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully nothing bad, and hopefully someone finds him.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully they find him.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Meeting Yugo!

**bopdog111: Well Yuya's in trouble.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely hopefully they reach him in time.**

 **bopdog111: Where could he be?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully somewhere safe, but who knows. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Misty, Zuzu, Allie, Tate, and Sora were all running to try and find Yuya. They looked around frantically.

"Where is he?" Sora asked fearfully.

"He's gotta be here someone!" Tate cried.

That's when Misty gasped. "Look over there!"

She was pointing to two pillars of light in the distance. They ran to arrived just to see someone on a bike draw.

"I summon Speedroid Razorang in attack mode." the rider called.

* * *

 _Speedroid Razorang_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I use Razorang's special ability to switch him into defense mode and lower Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points by 800, but I negate that effect with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

As the rider said that a white dragon roared as the other monster shattered.

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**_

"This duel is over creep, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon finish him off! Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind!"

The dragon roared as it charged at Odd-Eyes who tried to fight back but shattered as the white dragon closed in on Yuya.

Yuya cried out as he was struck and sent flying back landing between Misty and Zuzu.

Yuya: 0000

Winner Unknown.

"Yuya!" They cried closing in as Zuzu shake him, "Yuya!? Come on!"

"Yuya! Wake up! Wake up!" Misty begged holding his hand.

"Rin? Rin!" the rider cried jumping off his bike and running to Zuzu.

They didn't noticed it before the rider embraced her surprising them.

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked the rider's head with her fan. The rider winced from the impact before pausing and glaring at Yuya. "Looks like Rin managed to get away from you creep."

"What are you taking about?" Misty asked him with tears running down her face, "He never done anything to you."

The rider turned to Misty and knelt down to avoid standing over her. "Rin is my best friend in the world, and he took her from me. I've been chasing him since then and I finally found her. He's a very bad person."

"Who's Rin?" Misty sniffed.

"My best friend, we grew up together in the same orphanage and we've been working together to change our home for the better." the rider answered before looking up at Zuzu. "You remember Rin, all those hours we spent working on a Duel Runner."

Zuzu looked before she sees his face, "You. The one who Yuto dueled earlier."

"Huh?" the rider asked taking off his helmet only for realization to flash in his eyes. "So this creep is named Yuto then?"

"What no." Zuzu shook her head. "His name is Yuya not Yuto. And besides Yuya, and Yuto were not who you were looking for."

The rider stared at Zuzu in confusion. "Rin I saw him take you, that's why I've been chasing him for so long."

As he said that he grabbed Yuya's jacket.

"Alright, start talking. Why'd you attack Rin!"

SMACK!

Zuzu smacked the rider with her fan again. The rider winced again only to turn to Zuzu. "Rin, I came here to help you and... wait a second who are you?"

"Listen!" Zuzu yelled, "My name is not Rin! I am Zuzu Boyle!"

Suddenly Yuya groaned in pain.

"Yuya!" Misty cried, "It will be alright! We'll get you help!"

"Hey, what's going on with him?" the rider asked before a light envelops the two of them.

"Ahh!" They covered their eyes.

When the light faded Yuya was gone and the rider had a completely horrified look on his face... and Odd-Eyes in his hand.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuya is the canon protagonist but in all honesty... he's the weakest of the Yu-Boys. Any one of his counterparts could beat him in a match.)**

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Though I don't think it's true though since he did learn Fusion on his own without Yuri's help, so I'll be checking it in real soon.)**

"What did you do!?" Zuzu asked the rider.

The rider didn't answer but just looked at the dragon uncertainly before whispering. "Right, I promise."

"Who are you?" Misty asked him.

The rider turned to her. "My name's Yugo, and I promised Yuya to help you out... without hurting anyone right?"

"I had looked at things the wrong way actually." Misty answered.

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked her.

Misty explained what Celina told her.

Yugo listened and nodded. "She has a good point."

Misty nodded, "So I added Fusion to my Deck."

"That makes sense... is there anything I can do?" Yugo asked.

"Can you help us?" Misty asked him, "And to please not break your promise?"

"I'll do my best, but I'm kind of reckless and don't always think." Yugo admitted.

Misty hugged him, "Then... Can you help me with Synchro Summoning? I did conduct one but need some strategies."

"Not a problem." Yugo grinned before pausing. "Oh, but wasn't Yuya in some tournament? Should I take his place?"

Misty looked worried before saying, "Well... I don't know. They'll think your Yuya."

"... Don't worry, I can figure out something." Yugo reassured her.

Misty nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Misty walked out of the shower sighing wearing new clothes. That's when the doorbell rang. Curious she walked before opening it. It was Yugo.

"Morning."

"Morning Yugo." Misty smiled.

"I thought the four of us could head over together, and I wanted to say your bike looks really cool." Yugo smiled.

"Yeah. Not as cool as yours though." Misty admitted.

"Mine's made to duel, yours isn't." Yugo pointed out.

Misty nodded hearing that. Yugo smiled before offering his hand as Zuzu and Sora walked down. "You guys ready to head over?"

The two nodded as Misty smiled taking Yugo's hand, as she blew a kiss to Sora. Sora blushed at that while they walked to the stadium. They soon arrived. Celina caught Misty's eye and nodded briefly. Misty smiled nodding back before saying to the group, "I'll be back."

Before walking over to Celina. She was looking over her deck and didn't notice.

"Miss Celina?" Misty asked her.

"Is something wrong?" Celina inquired glancing up.

"No. I just want to say thanks again for what you told me yesterday." Misty smiled. "It had gotten me to start learning Fusion Summoning."

Celina's eyes widened before she nodded. "Fusion Summoning is the most powerful of the mechanics."

"Well I haven't tried them all but I know one thing is that all of them have the same amount of power." Misty admitted.

Celina looked at Misty before closing her eyes and nodding only to glance up. "Your sister is about to have her match."

Misty nodded as she said, "Good luck Miss Celina."

Celina nodded at that. Misty walked back at that.

"Hey... should I just throw the match?" Yugo asked Zuzu.

"Who are you dueling?" Misty asked Yugo.

"Me." Zuzu answered.

"Yeah, so like I said do you want me to just throw the match?" Yugo asked again. "Especially after what I did."

"No Yugo." Zuzu answered.

Yugo looked uncertain but nodded as they walked to the field.

"Alright everyone welcome back!" Nico announced.

The crowd immediately started to cheer.

"And here we have Zuzu Boyle!" Nico cried.

Zuzu smiled.

"And right here we have No-Go!" Nico added.

"It's Yugo." he frowned. "It isn't that confusing."

"Just ignore that Yugo." Zuzu told him.

"I know, ladies first?" Yugo asked.

Zuzu nodded as they get ready.

"Wait a second... does Yugo know how Action Duels work?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Well... He heard Yuya told him to promise not to hurt anyone so he might've learned how too by Yuya." Misty answered.

"We'll see." Sora mentioned before holding Misty's hand.

Misty smiled when he done that.

"So um... ladies first?" Yugo asked uncertainly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hero by Skillet)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off by setting two cards and playing a monster in defense mode to end my first turn." Zuzu mentioned before running to grab an Action Card.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Yugo drew before saying, "And from my hand I'll be summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts!"

A horse like toy drone appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand, also "Speedroid" monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in confusion.

"When Horse Stilts is summoned, I can summon another level 4 or lower Speedroid from my hand. And the one I'm choosing is Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Yugo called.

A mini man holding a staff appeared.

* * *

 _Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you have less than 1000 LP: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Two monsters." Zuzu whispered in awe.

"And now level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke tune with level 4 Horse Stilts!" Yugo called as Daiko Duke turned to 3 rings while Horse Stilts turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"A Synchro Summon already?" Zuzu asked in shock.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo chanted as the white dragon that defeated Odd-Eyes appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field, or a monster effect is activated that targets a Level 5 or higher monster(s) on the field: You can target 1 of those monsters that activated its effect; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

Zuzu frowned seeing the dragon.

"And now Clear Wing attack her monster!" Yugo called as Clear Wing charged.

"Hold that thought, I play Pianissimo!" Zuzu called revealing the spell.

* * *

 _Pianissimo_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; that target's ATK becomes 100 until the end of this turn, but it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"This changes your dragon's attack points to 100."

Yugo looked shocked.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 - 2400 = 100)**_

Then Zuzu's monster revealed itself.

* * *

 _Serenade the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

The monster pushed Clear Wing back. **(Yugo: 2200)**

Zuzu smiled seeing that. "Beating me won't be that easy."

Yugo grinned, "I already know. I set two cards, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Yugo: 2200**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before smiling. "Serenade counts as two tributes so I sacrifice her to summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use Mozarta's ability to summon a level four or lower Melodious Monster from my hand."

"Hold it! I activate Clear Wing's ability!" Yugo called.

"Huh but this effect doesn't target a level five or higher monster." Zuzu pointed out.

"True but Clear Wing's ability activates if it's either that, or if a level 5 or higher monster activates it's effect!" Yugo revealed.

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock hearing that as Mozarta shattered.

 _Clear Wing: **(ATK: 2500 + 2600 = 5100)**_

"Ok, if that won't work I'll use my set 1st Movement Solo to summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress." Zuzu stated.

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

The fairy appeared.

"Now I play Soprano's ability and fuse her with Shopina the Melodious Maestra in my hand." Zuzu declared. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

 _Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_

 _If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, destroy that opponent's monster, also your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

"Huh?" Yugo looked at her.

"This is my ace monster Yugo, now Bloom Diva attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Zuzu declared. "Reflect Shout!"

"Why do that?" Yugo asked confused.

Zuzu smiled. "When Bloom Diva battles a special summoned monster your monster is destroyed instead and you take the damage instead of me."

"Huh?" Yugo asked shocked, "Well that will count as her effect is being activated!"

"That's right." Zuzu nodded.

"So when that happens Clear Wing will get her before that effect goes off!" Yugo called.

"Unless I play an Action Spell, Mirror Barrier!" Zuzu countered.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Mirror Barrier?" Yugo asked hearing that.

"It protects Bloom Diva from being destroyed by any card effects." Zuzu explained. "Which means she's protected from Clear Wing's ability and you take 4100 points of damage."

Yugo looked shocked as Bloom Diva destroys Clear Wing.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Yugo: 0000**

 **Zuzu wins the duel!**

* * *

"... Misty, I think I'm starting to get scared." Sora whispered.

Misty turned to him.

"Zuzu scares me." Sora admitted.

Misty wrapped her arms around one of Sora's arms, "It will be okay. She won't hurt anyone."

Sora smiled at that before Zuzu and Yugo walked back up to them.

"You two were great." Misty smiled to them.

"A warning you were that strong would have been nice." Yugo pouted.

"Sorry." Zuzu told him.

Yugo shrugged. "It's alright. So who's up next?"

They looked to see. Sora was going up against Shay. Misty froze seeing that.

Sora hugged her close. "It's ok Misty, he left remember? I'll go tell them."

"Oh by the way, aren't you too young to be dueling with us?" Yugo inquired.

"Technically, but I don't mind. I'm used to dueling people that are a lot older than me." Sora answered before running down to talk to Nico.

Nico sees him, and asked "Sora? What's going on?"

"Shay left, he isn't here anymore." Sora explained.

"Oh well... Thanks for saying." Nico told him.

Sora nodded. "You're welcome."

Nico nodded as Sora walked back. Sora walked up and immediately hugged Misty. "See, everything's ok."

Misty smiled hugging him back, "Thanks Sora."

"Oh what a surprise, it seems Sora does have an opponent after all." Nico Smiley announced suddenly.

"Huh?" They looked.

Declan Akaba himself was standing next to Nico.

"Declan?" Zuzu asked shocked. "What's he doing here?"

Sora shuddered fearfully. "I'm from the Fusion Dimension... maybe he wants to imprison me."

"No that ain't it." Misty told him.

Sora nodded nervously before walking down

* * *

 **bopdog111: What does Declan want with Sora?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully nothing bad but with him you can never be sure.**

 **bopdog111: We will find out. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Invasion of Standard! New Dimension!

**bopdog111: Sora's in a bad situation.**

 **Ulrich362: Not necessarily Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: What makes you think that?**

 **Ulrich362: We don't know why Declan appeared.**

 **bopdog111: True. But why did he?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Sora Perse." Declan noted calmly.

Sora looked nervous but nodded, "Y-Yes sir?"

Declan met his eye before adjusting his glasses. "Technically since your opponent isn't here you're automatically moved to the next round of the championship, however I have my doubts you would accept that and so I'm going to ask if you'd prefer to duel me here and now."

Misty asked, "So... He's not here to duel him?"

"I guess it's up to Sora." Zuzu answered.

Sora asked him, "W-What would happen if I lose against you?"

"Absolutely nothing, think of it as an opportunity to demonstrate your skills." Declan answered. "You don't have to duel me if you don't want to however."

Sora gives thought about it. He thinks that since Declan got Yuri to a draw he shouldn't tangle with him, but he wants to set an example to Misty, and assure her nothing bad will happen. Therefor he made his decision, "Okay Declan."

Declan nodded calmly as Nico turned to announce the Action Field.

Nico announced, "Alright get ready for the Action Field, Neo Heartland City!"

At that what appeared was a town that looks peaceful.

* * *

 _Neo Heartland City_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Fight To The Death by KHII)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew as he looked before saying, "Okay... I'll summon out Fluffal Bear!"

At that his pink stuffed bear appeared.

* * *

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Polymerization" card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I'll put three face-downs." Sora ended, "Your up."

Declan 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start by activating Dark Contract with the Swamp King." Declan stated.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" once per turn. If Summoning a "D/D" Fusion Monster this way, you can also banish monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Material. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"His Fusion Contract." Misty said seeing it.

"Using this spell I fuse D/D Necro Slime with D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok." Delcan stated as the monsters appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "I Fusion Summon D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf!"

* * *

 _D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "D/D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_  
 _If a "D/D" monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You can destroy all cards in the Spell & Trap Zones._

* * *

"Whoa." Sora said amazed.

"Now I'll set two cards and Beowulf will attack Fluffal Bear." Declan stated.

The fiend charged, and destroyed the bear. **(Sora: 2200)**

"I play my face-down, Fluffal Crane!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Fluffal Crane_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Fluffal" monster you control is destroyed by battle: Return that monster to the hand, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

Declan nodded seeing that.

"So now I add Fluffal Bear back to my hand, and then draw 1 card!" Sora called taking them.

"I end my turn." Declan said calmly.

* * *

 **Sora: 2200**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew, and called "Okay I'll play Polymerization!"

Declan watched calmly.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"And now I'll fuse King of the Swamp with Edge Imp Sabres to make Frightfur Bear!" Sora called as the fiendish bear appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Bear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + "Fluffal Bear"_  
 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can equip that monster to this card as an Equip Spell Card with this effect._  
 _● The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK._

* * *

"Huh, isn't that a spell?" Tate asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked him.

"The Swamp King." Tate explained. "Didn't Declan just play that spell, how can Sora fuse with a spell card?"

"He didn't. King of the Swamp is a monster card." Misty told him. "Declan's card Contract with the Swamp King is different. King of the Swamp is a Fusion Support Monster card that is treated as a named Fusion Material, and can add Polymerization when you discard it. With that Swamp King is shown on Declan's Spell to show it's a Fusion related card."

* * *

"Oh." Tate nodded.

"And now I'll summon Edge Imp Saw in defense mode!" Sora called as a saw like device appeared.

* * *

 _Edge Imp Saw_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"When it's summoned, I can discard Fluffal Bear to draw 2 cards." Sora said discarding the monster while drawing twice.

"Interesting." Declan nodded.

"Then I play my other face-down, Frightfur Factory!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Frightfur Factory_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can banish 1 "Polymerization" card from your Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Declan's eyes widened slightly seeing that.

"And now I banish Polymerization fuse both Saw on my field, and Leo in my hand!" Sora called as the two fused.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

A pink lion with saw blades all over him appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Fluffal Leo" + "Edge Imp Saw"_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field._

* * *

"You're skilled." Declan noted calmly.

Sora grinned, "Well now Leo use your ability, and destroy Beowulf!"

Declan moved and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate Mirror Barrier."

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"This protects Beowulf from your effect."

"Darn... Your turn." Sora ended.

Declan 2nd Turn:

Declan drew his card before closing his eyes.

 **(Declan: 3000)**

"I set two cards, and now I activate the effect of D/D Necro Slime in my graveyard and fuse it with D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok." Declan stated. "I Fusion Summon D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc."

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "D/D" monsters_  
 _Any effect that would inflict damage to you makes you gain that much LP, instead._

* * *

"Now d'Arc attacks Frightfur Bear and Beowulf attacks Frightfut Leo."

"Wait how'd he take damage?" Allie asked.

"His Dark Contract spell costs 1000 points each turn." Zuzu answered.

Sora ran before he grabbed a Action Card, "Battle Lock!"

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"I'll end my turn." Declan nodded calmly.

* * *

 **Sora: 2200**

 **Declan: 4000**

* * *

Sora 3rd Turn:

Sora drew. Declan watched Sora calmly.

Sora looked before saying, "Okay Leo take two!"

Leo uses it's ability again.

"Who are you destroying?" Declan asked.

"Beowulf!" Sora called.

Declan nodded as his monster shattered.

"And with that you take damage equal to the monster's attack points!" Sora grinned.

"Normally, but with D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc in play any damage I would take is added to my life points instead." Declan revealed.

 **(Declan: 6000)**

Sora looked shocked at this.

"Anything else Sora?" Declan asked.

"No." Sora answered running to another Action Card.

Declan 3rd Turn:

Declan drew his card before the effect of his contract and d'Arc triggered.

 **(Declan: 7000)**

"Do you want to surrender?" Declan asked.

"No! I will take this to the bitter end!" Sora answered.

Declan smiled at that.

"I activate the Action Spell Double Attack." Declan stated. "This doubles Oracle King d'Arc's attack points."

* * *

 _Double Attack_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; its ATK becomes double its current ATK during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc: **(ATK: 2800 * 2 = 5600)**_

"Attack Frightfur Bear."

The king charged as Sora grabbed an Action Card. _'Extreme Sword... Not enough.'_

"I play my final facedown!" Sora called.

"Final facedown?" Declan asked.

"Frightfur Defender!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Frightfur Defender_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a "Frightfur" monster you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect: That monster is not destroyed, also it gains 800 ATK._

* * *

"When a Frightfur should be destroyed it isn't, and it gains 800 attack points!" Sora called.

"Even with an additional 800 attack points your life points will still drop to zero." Declan stated calmly.

"Well I got Extreme Sword!" Sora called playing the Action Spell.

* * *

 _Extreme Sword_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Declan nodded seeing that. "Consider me impressed."

 _Frightfur Bear: **(ATK: 2200 + 1000 + 800 = 4000)**_

With the added points he combat the King.

Declan and Sora watched as Frightfur Bear was struck by the attack.

 **(Sora: 0600)**

Misty sighed, "He barely made it."

"Yeah, and now Sora has the strongest monster in play." Zuzu added.

"I end my turn." Declan finished.

* * *

 **Sora: 0600**

 **Declan: 7000**

* * *

Sora 4th Turn:

Sora drew as he said, "Okay Leo use your ability!"

Declan's monster shattered.

 **(Declan: 4200)**

"And now go you two! Attack!" Sora called.

Declan watched calmly as the attacks hit.

* * *

 **Sora: 0600**

 **Declan: 0000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

The crowd was silent.

"Impressive Sora, you're quite talented." Declan said calmly. "Perhaps we can have another match should time permit."

Sora thought, _'He only used Fusion against me... Was he going easy?'_

"Sora! You won!" Misty cried with a smile.

Sora looked before he smiled. Declan met his eye before slightly nodding confirming Sora's thought before walking off.

 _'He did gone easy... Don't know if I should be insulted, or relieved.'_ Sora thought before walking off.

When he got to You Show Misty immediately hugged him. Sora hugged her back.

"Sora... do you think he was testing you?" Zuzu asked.

"Yeah... He nodded when I thought of that. Only using Fusion." Sora answered. "Not sure if I can let it bother me, or not."

Misty frowned before kissing Sora's cheek. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Totally." Sora smiled.

"Well, even if he was going easy on you it looks like he trusts you." Zuzu mentioned.

"Well all I know is that he isn't planning to imprison me or something." Sora told her.

"Yeah, you have..." Misty started before her eyes widened and she started trembling.

"Misty?" Allie asked surprised.

"It's... them." Misty panicked pointing up.

They looked to see.

In the sky flying over the arena on hangliders were dozens, possibly hundreds of masked figures.

"Obelisk Force." Sora whispered.

"Who are those guys?" Yugo asked seeing them.

"Trouble, everyone's in danger. Especially you Zuzu." Sora answered. "Take Misty and hide!"

"Sora!" Misty cried in horror hearing that.

"Do what I say Misty!" Sora shouted before turning to Yugo. "They're going to hurt people, and we need to stop them!"

"Gotcha!" Yugo nodded.

"Sora I don't want to lose you!" Misty told him.

"You won't, I'm little but I'm strong." Sora replied.

"Sora..." Misty said with tears before she gave him a big smooch on his lips.

Sora blushed before kissing her back. She separated before saying with a short amount of tears, "Be careful."

"Yeah, I will be." Sora promised.

With that Misty, and the others started to run.

"He'll be ok Misty." Zuzu whispered taking her hand. "I promise."

Misty nodded as they continued running. Eventually they got to You Show and ran inside while Zuzu closed and locked the door. Misty sat down.

"It's ok, we're safe here." Allie told her.

"I hope he'll be okay." Misty said worried.

Zuzu just held Misty close. Misty hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Duelists were screaming as more and more of them were defeated by these mysterious duelists. All well the mean time the mysterious duelists were enjoying there time defeating them in sadistic nature.

However in a few places...

"Prediction Princess Tarotrei attack Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

"Finish them off Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"XX-Saber Gottoms returns that monster to your hand, now attack!"

The three monsters shattered as the duelists cried out landing hard where they fell before Aura, Yugo, and Kit.

"These guys are insane." Yugo frowned.

"Most likely Yuya." Kit agreed.

"My name's Yugo, not Yuya." Yugo mentioned only to pause. "Where'd your friends go?"

Kit immediately frowned. "I don't know, I haven't seen them in a while."

"What about your friends?" Aura asked Yugo.

"They're somewhere safe, but there are so many of these guys... where are they coming from?" Yugo asked.

"Your telling me." Kit told him.

Yugo nodded before frowning. _'Ok... Yuya any suggestions?'_

 ** _'Declan might know.'_** Yuya as a spirit answered.

 _'Good point.'_ Yugo agreed. "Hey, do you think that Declan guy knows what's going on?"

"Why you saying that?" Kit asked him.

"Well he's in charge so maybe he knows who they are. Plus he's strong right, so if nothing else he can help right?" Yugo pointed out.

"I doubt he knows them." Kit told him.

"Then what do you suggest we..." Yugo started before his eyes widened and started glowing green.

"What the?" Kit asked surprised as Aura widen her eyes.

"Fusion." Yugo growled before looking around before getting on his Duel Runner and racing off.

"What's got into him?" Kit asked seeing this.

"I have no idea." Aura admitted.

"Come on. We better keep looking." Kit told her.

She nodded as they ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A black haired teen with a black coat was walking around seeing the carnage as he smirked, "Looks like the Chazz got a big break here at this wasteland. Soon this Dimension will fall before the Fusion Dimension's might, and we'll be one step closer for the Utopia."

"The Chazz, is that some kind of joke?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" He looked over.

It was Dipper.

"I don't know what's going on, but Paradise City is no wasteland." Dipper told him.

"It sure is a wasteland, and I haven't break a sweat yet." Chazz smirked, "And it's under the Fusion Dimension's might!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll..." Dipper started.

"You'll leave this to me." stated a second male voice as someone activated their duel disc.

"What now?" Chazz asked as they turned.

It was Declan.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Chazz asked him.

"Declan Akaba, your opponent." Declan answered calmly.

 _'Akaba? Like the Professor?'_ Chazz thought before smirking, "Very well. Then the Chazz will show you how it's done!"

Declan just calmly adjusted his glasses.

Chazz gets ready.

"DUEL!" Declan and Chazz called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

Chazz drew as he called, "Okay! V-Tiger Jet sharpen your claws for attack mode!"

At that a machine tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly seeing the monster.

"And there's a not more where that came from! Now I play the magic of Frontline Base!" Chazz cried playing a continuous spell.

* * *

 _Frontline Base_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"So now each turn I can summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field!" Chazz smirked. "And get ready! I pay W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

A blue engine appeared on the field.

* * *

 _W-Wing Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Genetlemen start your engines!" Chazz cried as V-Tiger Jet, and W-Wing Catapult flew up seemed to be combining. "Now merge! Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The new monster now looks like a statue of a tiger with a ship on the back.

* * *

 _VW-Tiger Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"V-Tiger Jet"+ "W-Wing Catapult"  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

"A Fusion Summon on your first turn." Declan noted calmly. "One that doesn't require a Fusion Spell."

"And I'll finish up with 1 card face-down." Chazz ended.

Declan 1st Turn:

"I'll begin with the spell card D/D/D Fusion." Declan stated playing the spell.

* * *

 _D/D/D Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "D/D/D" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If Summoning this way using "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" as a normal Fusion Material, this card can be used as a substitute for any 1 Fusion Material listed on the Fusion Monster Card._

* * *

"This spell allows me to perform a Fusion Summon, however if I use D/D/D Doom King Armageddon as one material I can treat D/D/D Fusion as the other material."

"Huh?" Chazz asked.

"I Fusion Summon, D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon in attack mode." Declan stated.

* * *

 _D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale 1_

 _Fiend/Fusion/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your "D/D/D" Fusion Monster battles an opponent's monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 1000 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field)._

 _ **Monster Effect:**_  
 _2 "D/D/D" monsters_  
 _You can target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its original ATK. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon" once per turn. Before damage calculation, if an opponent's monster battles: You can make its ATK become equal to its original ATK until the end of the Damage Step. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Purple Armageddon's ability destroys your VW-Tiger Catapult and deals damage equal to half its attack points."

The machine shattered, **(Chazz: 3000)**

"Purple Armageddon attack him directly." Declan stated.

Chazz called, "No you don't! I activate, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly.

"So I revive VW-Tiger Catapult!" Chazz called as the monster reappeared.

The fiend destroyed the monster. **(Chazz: 1500)**

"I set three cards and end my turn." Declan finished.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Chazz: 1500**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Which means it's my turn, draw!" Chazz cried drawing.

Declan just watched calmly.

"And I'll set 2 cards, and activate Polymerization!" Chazz called.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Declan nodded calmly.

"So I fuse Ojamas Green, Yellow, and Black to summon Ojama King!" Chazz as three creatures fused to make a big white monster.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"What is that freaky thing?" Dipper questioned.

"One dorky monster with one ability. As long as he's out you can't use three of your monster zones." Chazz smirked.

"Very well." Declan said. "I already have everything I need."

"Well did you count on this Field Spell? Ojama Country!" Chazz smirked playing the spell.

* * *

 _Ojama Country_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. ("Ojama" can include "Ojamuscle".)_

* * *

"Ojama Country?" Declan inquired.

"As long as I have a face-up Ojama all monsters on the field exchange their attack points with their defense points!" Chazz smirked.

 _Purple Armageddon: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 3500)**_

 _Ojama King: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)**_

"So our monsters are even." Declan noted.

"And I'll discard Ojama Red to summon Yellow from the graveyard!" Chazz smirked as the yellow creature appeared.

* * *

 _Ojama Yellow_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

Declan nodded again.

"And now King attack his monster!" Chazz called as King charged.

"I activate Purple Armageddon's ability." Declan stated. "Once per turn if a monster you control battles its attack points return to their original value."

"Huh?" Chazz asked shocked.

 _Ojama King: **(ATK: 0)**_

Purple Armageddon blasted Ojama King destroying it.

* * *

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

Chazz looked shocked as he asked, "How can the Chazz... Lose?"

"You lost because you're a weaker duelist than I am." Declan stated simply. "And you were reckless."

Chazz angered, "You dare call the Chazz weak!? I'll teach you some one-day!"

With that he teleport out.

"We should move Dipper." Declan told him.

"Okay." Dipper nodded as they ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at You Show..._

Misty was getting worried for Sora, and everyone else. Zuzu hugged her. Misty hugged her back, "I hope their okay."

"They will be." Zuzu reassured her before gently humming to try and calm Misty's nerves.

As she hears the humming Misty was calming down. Zuzu continued humming while gently holding Misty and rubbing her back. Tate, Allie, and Frederick looked on. Suddenly they heard pounding at You Show's doors. Misty jumped with a yelp. The pounding continued.

"Please... Misty..."

Hearing that she gasped running to the door.

Outside of You Show's front door was Sora, but he was badly injured and practically collapsed onto her as the door opened.

"SORA!" She screamed in horror.

"Misty... it's not safe, Yugo had to run... we need to leave." Sora choked out weakly.

"Sora... Your hurt." Misty cried as tears started to run down.

Sora barely managed to keep his eyes open. "We need to leave Misty... we all do, I'll... be... ok..."

"But... Where can we go?" Misty asked him.

Sora had lost consciousness at that point.

"Sora!" Misty cried before she laid her head on his chest sobbing.

Zuzu had ran to see what was going on and overheard the whole thing before looking at Misty. "He's right."

"But... But where can we go?" Misty asked her with tears.

Zuzu frowned. "We only have two choices, the Xyz Dimension... or the Synchro Dimension."

Misty looked at Sora before hugged him, and said, "S-Synchro..."

Zuzu nodded as she held Misty and Sora. "I don't know how, but I promise it'll be ok Misty."

With that she looked at Sora's Duel Disc and pressed a button as a blue glow enveloped the three of them and they vanished.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere away..._

A green haired pigtailed girl was talking with some friends until she froze.

"Huh, what's wrong?" one of her friends asked.

"Someone... Is heartbroken." the girl answered.

"What, do you know where they are?" another of her friends asked.

The girl answered, "Come on."

They nodded before following her. They arrived where they see Zuzu along with a sobbing Misty who was holding the unconscious Sora close to her.

"Hey, what happened?" one of them asked running up to the three of them.

Flinching the two girls turned to them.

"Please..." Misty begged them. "He needs help."

One of them widened their eyes. "Rin?"

"Huh?" Zuzu asked hearing that, "I'm not Rin. My name is Zuzu Boyle."

"Zuzu Boyle, stop playing games. I know its..."

"It's not her." called a voice.

They turned hearing that. It was Yugo but he looked tired. "What's going on?"

"Yugo! Please we got to get help!" Misty begged, "Sora's really hurt!"

"Akiza, can you do anything for him?" Yugo asked a red-haired young woman.

"Let's bring him to me, and Yusei's place." Akiza answered.

"Yeah, that's probably..." Yugo started before wincing. "A good idea... and warn everyone, we're in danger."

"We better get a move on!" a orange haired man called.

They nodded as a blonde picked up Sora and they walked off. On the time they walk Misty gets more worried.

"... Misty, you saw him duel right? Yuri?" Yugo asked her.

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

Yugo nodded before frowning. "Is he like those masked creeps?"

"No..." Misty answered, "He duels like a monster."

Yugo frowned hearing that. "Misty... Yuya and I... we can't beat him."

Misty started crying hearing that.

"... Not like we are now anyway." Yugo added after a few seconds.

"We... We need to get more stronger." Misty cried, "Can you, and your friends help me with more tips of Synchro?"

"Yeah, we'll do what we can." Yugo nodded.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... if we were at worse I'd say we've officially moved to worst.**

 **bopdog111: Zuzu, Misty, Yugo, and Sora are in Synchro by themselves without the rest of the Lancers but met up with friends of Yugo.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately Sora's in really bad shape, and Yugo claims he can't beat Yuri... at least not yet.**

 **bopdog111: Well what will happen next?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, good things but we'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Past Pains! Joining Synchro!

**bopdog111: Well... Zuzu, Misty, and Sora are at a safe place at least.**

 **Ulrich362: True, which is definitely a good thing.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen here?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Do you know what happened Misty?" Yugo asked.

Misty sniffed shaking her head, "We... We were hiding in You Show... For the whole time."

Yugo nodded taking her hand. "It'll be ok, he's banged up pretty bad but Akiza's a doctor."

Misty nodded hearing that. Zuzu gently squeezed her other hand. Misty smiled when that happened as they arrived at a house.

"Come in." Yusei mentioned opening the door.

They entered the house. Yusei carried Sora up while Akiza followed him while everyone else sat in the living room. Misty continuously looked up every once, and a while.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright but I think you should tell us what's going on." the blonde mentioned.

"It's a long story." Zuzu told them.

"We have time." mentioned a green-haired boy.

The girls explained it to them.

"That... what?" the blonde questioned in disbelief. "There's no way that can be real."

Misty shook her head with tears. The green-haired girl looked nervous before hugging her. Misty looked surprised before softly crying hugging her back.

"Scary things happen, but they'll be ok." the girl told her quietly.

"Thank you... Thank you..." Misty sobbed.

 _'Misty...'_ Zuzu thought sadly.

That was when the orange haired man noticed a card fell from Misty as it landed in front of his feet which was the Avenging Knight Parshath card.

"Huh, what's this?" the orange haired man asked only to pause. "Actually, you know Yusei and Akiza are upstairs but we probably should introduce ourselves too."

The two Boyle sisters listened.

"I'm Crow." the orange haired man mentioned. "The blonde with the bad attitude is Jack, and the twins are Luna and her older brother Leo."

They nodded as Zuzu noticed the card, "That's my sister's Synchro Monster."

"She can Synchro Summon?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Well... I only summoned him 1 time." Misty admitted. "And it's my only Synchro Monster."

"Everybody starts somewhere." Crow reassured her. "Plus like Yugo said we can help you out."

Misty nodded at that.

Leo smiled. "Don't worry, we'll help however we can."

Misty started crying again, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Luna told her.

Zuzu rubbed her sister's back as Misty smiled to her. At that moment Yusei walked back downstairs.

"Is he okay?" Misty instantly asked him.

"He's resting, but whatever happened... if you didn't get here when you did he might have made it. Akiza's taken care of him though and if we're lucky he'll wake up after a day of rest." Yusei answered.

Misty started crying in relief. Zuzu hugged her and gently rubbed her back. "It's ok, Sora's ok Misty."

"C-Can I see him?" Misty croaked.

Yusei nodded. When she sees that she slowly walked up stairs. A door was open at the end of a hallway. She walked over to the door, and looked in. Akiza was sitting looking at Sora who was unconscious on a bed.

"Sora." Misty said heartbroken walking over.

Akiza looked up seeing her. "He'll be ok, though if you don't mind me asking what exactly happened to him? He had severe burns all over his body and deep gashes as though a wild animal attacked him."

Misty was sobbing though explained it to her. Akiza looked at Misty in shock before embracing her. "He'll be ok, I promise and the three of you are safe here."

Misty hugged her back crying.

"Do you want to stay with him?" Akiza offered.

Misty sniffed, and nodded. Akiza nodded before walking out of the room to let Misty sit with Sora. Misty looked toward her unconscious boyfriend with tears as she very carefully hold his hand. As she did her deck started to glow. She didn't notice as she croaked softly, "Sora..."

 ** _"Misty..."_** said a voice from behind her.

Misty jumped before turning.

Master Hyperion and her Agents were behind her.

 ** _"Misty... you really love him don't you?"_** Venus asked.

"Yes." Misty nodded with tears.

 ** _"... enough to risk your life?"_** Hyperion questioned.

She nodded with no hesitation.

The fairies all glanced at each other before nodding.

 ** _"You'll have to see what happened, and endure half the pain yourself but half of his injuries will move to you."_** Jupiter warned her. ** _"And he'll likely blame himself forever."_**

Misty looked worried as she turned to Sora looking at his unconscious face before placing a kiss on his cheek before turning to the Agents, "Please."

They nodded as Misty and Sora began glowing only for her to find herself against a wall with five Obelisk Force members smirking.

"H-Huh?" She looked around seeing this.

That's when she realized she couldn't control her body.

Misty was forced to stand and watch as Hunting Hounds struck her... struck Sora causing him to cry out in agony before barely managing to win only for three more Obelisk Force to arrive. Misty's eyes widen in horror.

Over and over, the mechanical hounds burned Sora with their effects or clawed at him causing him to cry out in pain before eventually Sora, and by extension Misty, could barely see straight but just before another group of Obelisk Force approached them a blurry figure got their attention before telling Sora to leave. Sora stumbled briefly before running down the streets of Paradise City before his eyes slightly widened... when You Show came into view.

And Misty was back to her body. The moment she was half of the injuries she saw Sora receive suddenly struck her all at once. She gasped holding her shoulder.

"Mi... Misty?"

Hearing that she turned to who said that. Sora had woken up but his eyes were still half closed so he hadn't noticed the wounds that suddenly appeared on Misty yet.

"Sora!" She cried seeing him now awake.

He weakly got up before his eyes widened in horror. "You're hurt!"

"I'll be okay." Misty told him.

"What happened, who did this to you?" Sora asked fearfully.

Misty looked down.

"Misty please tell me." Sora requested.

"..." Misty stayed quiet before telling him.

Sora's eyes widened before looking down. "You shouldn't have done that Misty... I'd have gotten better and now you're hurt and it's my fault."

"I want to help you Sora." Misty told him.

Sora started to cry at that. She carefully hugged him. He hugged her back with tears. Misty softly rubbed his back.

"Why? Why wasn't I born in Standard?" Sora choked out weakly.

"It's okay." Misty told him softly.

Sora just continued hugging her. And Misty just continued hugging him back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile downstairs..._

"How's he doing?" Zuzu asked Akiza.

"He's still out cold, but she's sitting with him. So what's our plan?" Akiza asked.

Zuzu shook her head not knowing what.

"The first step is seeing if we can find you any Synchro Monsters Zuzu." Yugo mentioned.

"Is that even possible?" Zuzu asked him. "I don't have Tuners."

"You run light monsters, and there's the Lightwave Tuning spell to turn a level four light monster into a tuner." Yugo mentioned.

Zuzu nodded hearing that.

"The real question though, is what kind of Synchro could you use?" Yugo frowned. "There aren't many that really fit your deck."

"Why not that Angel of Zera card I collected sometime ago?" Luna suggested.

"Angel of Zera... I guess, but Zuzu doesn't really banish cards." Yugo pointed out. "Do you?"

Zuzu only showed them a spell.

* * *

 _The Fountain in the Sky_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a LIGHT monster is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can remove that monster from play to gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"... in other words since Angel of Zera comes back the turn after it's banished, you have infinite life points." Yugo mentioned before nodding. "Ok, that works."

"That won't be the case since the opponent can destroy Fountain, or negate Angel of Zera's effect." Akiza reminded him. "There's no such thing as an unstoppable combo."

"I know, but two or three times and 2800 points each time? That would definitely help." Yugo pointed out.

"Well you should also help Misty as well." Zuzu told them. "She only Synchro Summoned once, and Avenging Knight is her only Synchro Monster."

"She has a start, you don't Zuzu." Yugo pointed out. "If we help you learn the basics you two can learn how to Synchro Summon together."

Zuzu nodded hearing that

* * *

 _With Sora, and Misty..._

Misty gave Sora's forehead a kiss when he calmed down. Sora looked down. "Do... do you think anybody back in Standard is ok?"

"I hope." Misty answered.

Sora nodded quietly before closing his eyes. "Have you told Zuzu what you did?"

Misty shook her head no, "Not yet. I stayed in here with you after it."

"She'll be mad at me." Sora frowned.

"No. She won't." Misty told him.

"You came up to see me and now you're pretty badly hurt." Sora argued. "Plus... I'm the reason your home was attacked."

"It's not your fault." Misty told him. "I didn't had that idea. My fairies suggested it."

Sora looked at Misty in shock before his eyes widened. "Wait, then... it's true? You can really talk to them?"

Misty nodded. Sora closed his eyes. "Wow... You're super lucky. Almost nobody can do that Misty. I know I can't."

She kissed his forehead again. Sora smiled at that before frowning. "We should... tell everybody what happened, shouldn't we?"

She frowned before nodding. The two of them exchanged a brief hug before heading down. Hearing them Luna looked over.

"Is everybody ok?" Sora asked nervously.

They turned over, and their eyes widen in shock seeing he's awake, and on his feet, and that Misty has several injuries. Sora shuddered seeing their expressions.

"Misty! What happened!?" Zuzu cried shocked.

Misty looked worried before explaining it to them.

* * *

 _After the explanation..._

They looked shocked, and amazed.

"I didn't know... I would have stopped her if I could." Sora said quickly. "I never wanted to hurt her Zuzu."

Zuzu looked on before smiled, "She really loves you."

Sora froze hearing that. "... I know. I love her too but... she shouldn't, your home is probably destroyed because of me. Your dad could be a card or worse."

"It wasn't your fault." Misty told him. "We will get Daddy back to normal."

Sora looked at Misty before breaking down again and starting to cry. Misty hugged him.

"Zuzu, can we talk in private?" Jack requested.

She nodded as they walked in a room.

"What exactly did he mean? Is he putting us in danger?" Jack questioned.

Zuzu frowned before explaining it.

"So he could unintentionally cause the same thing to happen here." Jack frowned.

"Don't blame Sora for not knowing." Zuzu told him. "But we gotta find a way to hold that off."

"I'm not blaming him, but you need to consider the possibility he can be tracked and that puts us all in danger. Including him." Jack pointed out.

"That's why we need to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen." Zuzu told him.

"Do you have any ideas because honestly right now I don't." Jack told her. "Look, I'm not saying he's going to try and hurt anyone deliberately... although from what you told us that's a slight possibility considering how he must have grown up. He's as much a victim as anyone else right now... possibly even more so if his injuries when we found you three are any clue."

"Maybe... We can reprogram his Duel Disk, and jam Duel Academy's signal on it?" Zuzu asked.

Jack nodded at that. "It's worth a try."

They backed where Misty looks down, and requested to Leo, "Uh... I challenge you."

"You... huh?" Leo asked in surprise.

"I want to get stronger, and... Make sure I can help. I had a new Ritual Monster sometime ago." She explained.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Leo replied before pausing. "Though aren't you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me. I have to get used to dueling like this." Misty answered.

Leo looked uncertain but nodded before taking his deck out of his duel disc and walking over to a table. Misty did the same as they shuffled, and set their Extra Decks.

"Just so if something happens you don't get hurt any worse. You can go first." Leo offered.

Misty nodded as they set their Life Point Counters.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Still Worth Fighting For)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty drew looking over her hand. "Okay. I'll start by summoning a face-down monster."

She placed a face-down monster.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"And then I activate Foolish Burial." Misty said playing the spell.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"With it I can send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard." Misty said as she shows Shaddoll Beast before discarding.

Sora blushed seeing the monster.

"Then since Shaddoll Beast was sent to my graveyard by an effect, I can draw 1 card." Misty said drawing.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"Now I set 2 cards, and that's it." Misty ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set two cards facedown and then summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo mentioned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"What's that do?" Misty asked curiously.

"My Morphtronic's are special, when they're in attack mode they have one effect and if they're in defense mode they have a different effect." Leo explained. "While he's in attack mode Scopen lets me summon a level four Morphtronic but at the end of my turn that monster is destroyed. I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Misty nodded seeing that.

"Next since Scopen is a tuner I can tune him with Boomboxen." Leo continued as he put his cards in the graveyard. "That lets me Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon."

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now his effect lets me show you three Equip Spells, and then you randomly add one of them to my hand after I mix them up."

"Whoa." Misty said in awe seeing the card.

"Ok... I pick Megamorph, Rocket Pilder, and Double Tool C&D." Leo said handing Misty the cards so she could read all three of them.

Misty looked at them. "Whoa. Their all really strong. Megamorph the most."

"Yeah, so now I'll mix them up." Leo said taking the spells and randomly mixing them up before laying them facedown. "Which one do I get?"

Misty looked over wondering which one before she placed her finger on the card on the right. Leo nodded putting it aside before shuffling the others into his deck. "Ok, Power Tool Dragon attacks your monster."

Misty flipped it showing it was a black falcon like creature.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Falco_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Falco"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"OK." Leo nodded seeing that.

"When Shaddoll Falco is flipped I can summon a Shaddoll from my graveyard, and place it face-down." Misty said setting Shaddoll Beast, and sending Falco to her grave.

"Ok, your turn." Leo smiled.

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty draw, and nodded, "Okay I'll play the spell, Different Dimension Capsule."

* * *

 _Different Dimension Capsule_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 card from your Deck and remove it from play face-down. During your 2nd Standby Phase after activation, destroy this card and add the removed card to your hand._

* * *

"So I take a card from my Deck, and remove it from the game." Misty told him as she sets a card in front of her deck. "But during my second Stand-By Phase it's added to my hand."

Leo nodded.

"Then I flip summon Shaddoll Beast." Misty said flipping the card.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster/Flip_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _FLIP: You can draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can draw 1 card. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Beast" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"When this card is flipped, I can draw 2 cards, and discard 1." Misty said as she drew twice, and discarding the Agent of Creation - Venus.

"What are you plotting?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well I'll activate the trap, Necro Fusion." Misty said flipping her card.

* * *

 _Necro Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your GY face-down, but it cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"So now I banish the monsters needed for a Fusion Summon from my graveyard face-down. But it cannot attack this turn." Misty told him.

Leo's eyes widened hearing that.

"I banish Venus, and Falco." Misty said placing them face-down from her graveyard, "That way I can summon El Shaddoll Construct!"

She shows the monster from her Extra Deck before placing it on the mat.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Construct_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: Destroy that monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

Leo looked at the card before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait, huh? That's so powerful!"

"First with her Special Ability I can send Shaddoll Fusion from my Deck to the graveyard." Misty said discarding the spell. "I can't attack with her but I can tribute Beast to summon Airknight Parshath."

She place the card as she sent Beast.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _ _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.__

* * *

"Ok." Leo nodded.

Misty looked over seeing Power Tool is the only monster Leo has before she said, "Okay I'll play the Spell, The Sanctum of Parshath."

* * *

 _The Sanctum of Parshath_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

"All fairies on the field gains 300 attack, and defense points." Misty said.

 _El Shaddoll Construct: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100/DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

 _Airknight Parshath: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"At least Power Tool Dragon is stronger than Parshath." Leo pointed out.

"I know." Misty said before saying, "Your move now."

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card only to frown. "Your Fusion Monster is too strong."

"But not unbeaten." Misty told him. "Last time I summoned her she was sent back to my Extra Deck."

"That makes sense, but it doesn't help me... and I don't want to just beat you now, that's not fair to you." Leo pointed out.

"I can take a loss anytime. It means I need to be stronger." Misty told him. "Ever since what Celina told me."

She then told him, and the Synchro Residents what Celina told her.

"And she's our enemy..." Crow repeated. "Working with this Fusion Dimension. Yet she said something like that... anybody else confused?"

"She's not an enemy." Zuzu told her. "She had helped Misty, and has now been battling the Obelisk Force when I last saw her."

Crow raised his hands defensively before nodding.

"Well... if you're ok with losing, I play Limiter Removal and Synchro Big Tornado." Leo said revealing the cards. "Limiter Removal doubles Power Tool Dragon's attack points since he's a machine but he's destroyed at the end of my turn, and Synchro Big Tornado lowers Airknight Parshath's attack points by his 2500 defense points."

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Synchro Big Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Your opponent's selected monster loses ATK equal to the DEF of your selected Synchro Monster._

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath: **(ATK: 2200 - 2500 = 0)**_

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 * 2 = 4600)**_

"Power Tool Dragon attacks Airknight Parshath." Leo said.

Misty hands her face-down to him. Leo looked at the card.

* * *

 _Contract with the Dark Master_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Dark Master - Zorc". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more._

* * *

Leo nodded before handing it back to her.

* * *

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... the residents of the Synchro Dimension know what's going on and apparently Misty has the power to heal people? Or at the very least to heal Sora.**

 **bopdog111: Well she does appear struggle with getting stronger.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though she has people helping her so that's always good.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen next?**

 **Ulrich362: If I had to guess, Zuzu learning how to Synchro Summon and possibly Sora and Misty spending some time together while it's peaceful. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. Training on Synchro!

**bopdog111: Well Leo beat Misty.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, he did.**

 **bopdog111: She tried her best.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and she put up a great fight and now with the help of their allies Zuzu, Sora, and Misty will start working on learning Synchro Summoning.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are you ok Misty?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

Sora smiled before frowning. "Misty, I want you to make me a promise right now."

Misty listened curiously.

"If... if I get hurt like that again, promise you won't do what you did today. Promise you'll just let me recover on my own without hurting yourself." Sora requested.

"Sora." She said worried.

"Misty, promise me." Sora repeated.

Misty continued looking worried before telling him, "If I do promise me something."

"I'll do almost anything." Sora replied.

"Please please please be careful, and don't do that again." Misty told him. "I don't want you to go back to that."

Sora smiled weakly. "I'll try my best."

"Well, I guess it's time you two learn how to Synchro Summon." Jack mentioned to Sora and Zuzu.

They nodded.

"Ok, so who's first?" Crow asked.

"I'll go first." Zuzu answered.

"Alright, it's pretty simple. You have the two cards right?" Akiza asked.

"Synchro Monster, and Tuner Monster right?" Zuzu asked.

"Exactly." Akiza nodded.

Zuzu took out Angel of Zera, and the Tuner they gave her. Akiza activated her Duel Disc. Zuzu looked surprised, "Are we dueling?"

"What better teacher is there than an actual match?" Akiza asked her.

Zuzu nodded as she gets ready herself.

"Alright Zuzu, I end my turn."

Zuzu drew as she looked, and nodded, "Okay. I'll summon the Tuner Monster, Trust Guardian!"

A yellow small fairy appeared wearing red robes. Jack smiled seeing the monster.

"And now I'll tune level 3 Trust Guardian with level 5 Elegy the Melodious Diva!" Zuzu called as Trust Guardian turned to 3 rings while her monster turned to 5 stars.

"This way I can Synchro Summon, Angel of Zera!" Zuzu called as she raised the card as they watched.

A green flash of light occurred before the Synchro Monster appeared above her.

"She done it!" Misty cheered only to wince a little.

"Misty!" Sora cried seeing that.

"I'm okay. Just the injures are acting a little." Misty smiled to him.

Sora looked away so Misty couldn't see him tearing up. Zuzu looked shocked seeing her first attempt succeeded.

"You're a natural." Luna smiled.

"... Yeah." Yugo frowned. "She is."

"Yugo?" Leo asked seeing his expression.

"It's Rin, isn't it?" Yusei asked causing Yugo to flinch and look away.

"She reminds me of her." Yugo admitted.

"We'll find her Yugo, somehow... someway we'll bring her home." Crow told him.

"I think so to." Misty agreed.

Yugo smiled. "So I guess that means Sora's next?"

Sora frowned. "No way."

They turned to him.

"No offense you guys, but learning Synchro would be a mistake. My deck is Fusion 100%, and it always will be." Sora told them.

"Sora... Limiting your Deck will only weaken it." Misty told him.

"I'll be ok... plus, Synchro won't help in that kind of situation anyway." Sora admitted.

Misty only looks worried. Sora frowned. "Look, I'll prove I'll be ok. Pick anybody here, if I lose I'll try Synchro Summoning deal?"

"I don't doubt you. But I want you to get stronger like us." Misty told him.

"Misty, there aren't any Synchros I could use anyway, Zuzu has fairies like you but my deck isn't built for Synchro Summoning." Sora pointed out. "I can't even if I wanted to."

Misty hugged him when she heard that. Sora hugged her back. She placed a small kiss on his cheek. Sora blushed before looking down. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

"I want you to be alright." Misty answered. "I can't stand losing you Sora."

Sora looked at her before kissing her gently and turning to Yusei and handing him his cards. "Ok... is there anything that fits in this deck?"

Yusei looked over Sora's Deck to see before saying, "Well two actually. But they aren't what your Deck is like."

"I was afraid of that, see Misty? Synchro just won't work for me." Sora frowned before hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't say it wouldn't work." Yusei told him.

Sora paused and turned back to Yusei. Yusei grabbed two cards, and hand them to him. Sora looked at the cards curiously. Two Synchros called Dark Highlander, and Stygian Sergeants.

"Why these two?" Sora asked in confusion.

"You use Fiends in your Deck. So you should have strong Fiends as Synchro. Your Fusion Monsters are the same." Yusei answered.

Sora closed his eyes before nodding. "Ok, I'll give it a try."

Misty smiled, and embraced him. Sora blushed before looking around. "So... who should I duel?"

"I'll do it." Crow told him.

Sora nodded. "Oh, but what about a tuner?"

"I have three here." Jack said handing him some.

Sora took them before closing his eyes. "Alright, here goes nothing I guess."

Crow nodded as they walked to take there place. Sora took his place. "um... can you go first?"

"Sure." Crow grinned nodding.

"DUEL!" Sora and Crow called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Me Out by No Resolve)**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Crow 1st Turn:

Crow drew as he called, "Okay I start off by summoning Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"

A black feathered monster with a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Sora nodded seeing the monster.

"Next since birds of a feather flock together I can summon out Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!" Crow continued as a green feathered monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _ _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase.__

* * *

 _'Ok... this could be good for me. If he Synchro Summons he has less monsters in play.'_ Sora thought before glancing at Misty only to blush and look away shyly.

Misty noticed that.

"Ok, I tune level three Gale the Whirlwind with level four Bora the Spear!" Crow stated as Gale became three green rings and Bora became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

A black winged armored warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"A Synchro already?" Sora asked nervously.

"Now I place 2 cards down, and it's your move." Crow ended.

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew his card and his eyes widened. "Ok, first things first I play Polymerization!"

* * *

Polymerization

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material.

* * *

"This lets me fuse Edge Imp Sabres with Fluffal Mouse, and Fluffal Bear."

The three monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
 _ _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger".__

* * *

"Quite the beast." Yusei remarked.

Sora smiled. "He's even stronger, for every Fluffal or Frightfur I control he gives all my Frightfur monsters 300 more points. Plus since I Fusion Summoned him I can destroy one card on Crow's field for each Fusion Material. That means all three of your cards go to the graveyard."

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200)**_

Crow watched as his three cards shattered.

"Ok... now I promised Misty'd I would try this so first I'll put this card on top of my deck to bring back Edge Imp Sabres, and then I summon the tuner monster Guerilla Kite?" Sora said uncertainly as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Guerilla Kite_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Guerilla Kite" once per turn._

* * *

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Sabres" once per turn._

* * *

"Ok... then I tune those two together?"

Crow nodded.

Sora watched as Guerilla Kite became four green rings and Edge Imp Sabres became three stars. "I Synchro Summon Dark Highlander... I think."

What appeared was a white fiend that holds a scythe.

* * *

 _Dark Highlander_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Fiend-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Fiend-Type monsters_  
 _Neither player can Synchro Summon. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls that is equipped with an Equip Card; destroy all Equip Cards equipped to that monster, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed._

* * *

Sora stared at the monster in awe. "Huh? How is Synchro Summoning so strong?"

Misty clapped with a huge smile.

Sora blushed at that before turning to Crow with a semi-cruel smirk. "Guerilla Kite's ability deals 500 damage since it went to the graveyard, but now Frightfur Tiger and Dark Highlander wipe out his life points!"

 **(Crow: 3500)**

The two charged.

"I activate the effect of Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind!" Crow called as a black bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind!_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion before pouting. "No fair, I won."

"When you attack me directly I can summon this card from my hand." Crow told him as he grinned, "I won't go down that easily."

"You'll get him Sora." Misty said encouragingly.

The tiger destroyed the bird as the Synchro attacked Crow with it's scythe. **(Crow: 0700)**

"I end my turn." Sora frowned.

* * *

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Crow: 0700**

* * *

Crow 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn. Draw!" Crow drew as he looked over.

"Sora's in a bad spot, his hand's completely empty and unless that card he put on top of his deck can change things Crow has a decent chance of winning the duel." Yusei noted.

"Alright I'll summon out Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak!" Crow called as another monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Kochi the Daydreak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card was Special Summoned, it cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

* * *

Sora nodded seeing the monster.

"And then as feathers of a flock are together, I can bust out Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun!" Crow called as a armored bird with two kunais appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If the only face-up monster you control is 1 "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Sora looked down in defeat. "You're going to Synchro Summon and beat me."

 _'Alright if I summon Raikiri it'll be enough to destroy both of those monsters.'_ Crow thought. "Alright level 4 Kochi tunes level 3 Gladius!"

The two flew up as they started to tune only for Dark Highlander to intercept, and cast a spell that forced them to stay down.

"Huh?" Zuzu asked in confusion. "What just happened?"

Misty walked to Sora, and asked "Sora can I see your Dark Highlander card?"

"Yeah, sure." Sora nodded giving her the card as Dark Highlander vanished.

Misty looked, as she said surprised, "Well... Here what's up. With Dark Highlander on the field you, and Crow can't Synchro Summon."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, so you mean if I play this Synchro Dimension duelists can't do anything?"

"That's what it sounds like." Misty smiled. "You just grown way more stronger."

Sora's eyes widened. "Yeah... I did."

"Guess you have me beat in that case." Crow smiled as he ended his turn.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew his card and smiled. "I summon Fluffal Cat."

* * *

 _Fluffal Cat_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: You can target 1 "Polymerization" in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Fluffal Cat" once per turn._

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500)**_

"Frightfur Tiger and Dark Highlander attack your monsters, and Fluffal Cat attacks you directly."

At that the attacks struck.

* * *

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Crow: 0000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

Sora smiled before pouting.

"Sora?" Misty asked.

He looked towards her with a blush. "I wanted to win in one move and be super cool in front of you."

Misty smiled to him, "Your already super cool to me Sora."

Sora blushed at that. She then kissed his cheek. Sora blushed more before fainting with a smile on his face. Misty looked surprised asking, "Did I do something bad?"

"No you didn't." Jack laughed.

She only raised an eyebrow.

"Sora's just a little embarrassed, and happy." Zuzu explained.

Misty nodded with a smile.

"Well, now that the three of you can Synchro Summon... actually why don't we let you guys rest up first." Yusei suggested.

They nodded at that. Yugo picked up Sora as they walked inside. Misty asked Zuzu, "Zuzu?"

"Yeah Misty?" Zuzu asked.

"Can I be able to help?" Misty asked, "Ever since I learned Fusion Summoning, I haven't Synchro Summoned, or won a match."

Zuzu looked down uncertainly. "I don't want you to be hurt Misty."

Misty looked worried, "I don't want to be a burden, or a bother."

Zuzu looked at Misty before closing her eyes... and activating her Duel Disc. "Just... let me make sure you'll be ok first."

Misty looked surprised at this. Zuzu met her eyes before looking down and tearing up as her Duel Disc deactivated.

"Zuzu..." Misty said saddened before hugging her.

"Haven't you been through enough?" Zuzu asked hugging her back. "Why do you have to go through more?"

"I don't know... But we will get through right?" Misty asked her.

Zuzu smiled. "Yeah, we will."

Misty smiled back before offering her a hand. Zuzu took it with her own smile.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm in the way." Misty admitted.

"You never are Misty." Zuzu whispered gently.

"Thanks." Misty smiled beforee she yawned.

Zuzu laughed. "Come on, let's get some rest."

Misty nodded tired.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, things are going well in the Synchro Dimension so far.**

 **bopdog111: Sora has a Synchro that is a major weakness in the Synchro Dimension.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and hopefully more friends will arrive soon.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen next?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Run-In with Sector Security!

**bopdog111: Sora, and Zuzu managed to Synchro Summon.**

 **Ulrich362: True, which is definitely going to come in handy.**

 **bopdog111: So what will happen this time?**

 **Ulrich362: Well, considering what was going on when Sora, Zuzu, and Misty left I'm guessing some Standard Dimension reinforcements.**

 **bopdog111: No question. Let's not delay any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Misty was sleeping when someone ran into the room.

"Misty!"

"Ah!" She cried falling off the bed surprised.

It was Sora but he looked nervous.

"Sora? What is it?" Misty asked him.

"Crow found someone running from those security guys... Allie!" Sora told her.

"Allie?" Misty asked shocked, "How did she get here?"

"I don't know, but everybody went to try and find her." Sora answered before shaking. "What if we're too late and your home is gone?"

"Come on Sora. We gotta find her." Misty told him, "We'll find out when we get her."

Sora looked nervous but nodded. With that they ran to find her. Eventually they heard what sounded like Allie screaming.

"Allie!" Misty cried as they ran to where she is.

She looked scared and three officers on Duel Runners were staring at her with monsters Misty and Sora didn't recognize ready to attack her.

 **(Allie: 4000)**

 **(Officer #1: 4000)**

 **(Officer #2: 4000)**

 **(Officer #3: 4000)**

* * *

 _Goyo Chaser_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _This card gains 300 ATK for each EARTH Warrior-Type Synchro Monster on the field (other than this card). When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

 _Goyo Predator_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field, but any battle damage it inflicts to a player is halved. You can only use this effect of "Goyo Predator" once per turn._

* * *

"Sora come on! We gotta defend her!" Misty told him running to the field as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

The guards and Allie turned to Misty hearing that before Allie's eyes widened and she ran to her. Sora frowned as he activated his own Duel Disc.

"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."

 **(Dueling Theme: Defiance by Neverwake)**

 **(Misty: 2000)**

 **(Sora: 2000)**

"You okay Allie?" Misty asked her.

She was in tears. "It's gone... You Show's gone."

Misty's eyes widen hearing that, "Everyone? Daddy? Are they okay?"

Allie kept crying while explaining how Misty's dad and Yuya's mom dueled those masked guys while telling her, Tate, and Frederick to run before they saw Declan and he ordered them to stay close before meeting a bunch of other people as a big light blinded her before she was alone.

Misty hearing that looked down before telling Allie, "Allie... Thanks for informing us. Let me, and Sora handle these guys, and we can look for everyone else."

She looked nervous.

"Misty... how can we win when they already have two monsters each and we don't even know what they are?" Sora asked nervously.

"It will be alright." Misty smiled to him.

Sora nodded.

"Goyo Chaser, attack the boy directly!" one of the officers stated.

The monster attacked.

Misty called, "Alright! I activate the effect of Kuriboh in my hand to get rid of the damage!"

The officer glared at her. "Goyo Predator, attack her!"

The monster charged at her.

"Too bad! I activate Empress's Staff!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Empress's Staff_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Negate it and end the Battle Phase. Then, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you control no monsters, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"You can't play a trap from your hand!" the officer argued.

"Normally, but when I control no monsters I can activate this card from my hand." Misty told him, "This negates your attack, and ends the battle. But you also get bashed with 500 points of damage."

 **(Officer #3: 3500)**

"I end my turn." the officer stated in annoyance.

Misty 1st Turn:

"Okay I go." Misty drew before saying, "And I'll start off by activating Shaddoll Fusion."

* * *

 _Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn._

* * *

Sora smiled at that.

"I can summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster using this card using monsters from my hand or field." Misty said before smiling, "But since you three have monsters summoned from the Extra Deck yourselves, I can use monsters from my Deck as well!"

"Big deal, nothing you summon can match the overwhelming power of our Goyo Chasers." another officer smirked.

"We'll just let the dueling talk. I fuse Shaddoll Falco from my Deck along with the Agent of Miracles - Jupiter from my deck!" Misty called as the two monsters from her deck fused. "Angel of Heaven bear down with the Beast of Darkness, and combine your might! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 8! El Shaddoll Construct!"

Her fusion ace appeared ready to get her groove on.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Construct_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: Destroy that monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

Sora smiled at that.

"And then Falco's ability mixed with Construct's ability!" Misty called, "I send Shaddoll Hound from my Deck to the graveyard, and summon Falco with it's ability face-down."

She set the monster, and sent the card.

"And now Hound's ability activates. Since it's sent the second Goyo Chaser goes to defense mode." Misty told them.

"Brat." the officer told her as his monster changed modes.

"And now I sacrifice Falco to summon Airknight Parshath!" Misty called as the fairy knight appeared.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"Save some for me." Sora pouted playfully.

Misty giggled hearing, "Okay Sora. Well next up is The Sanctum of Parshath."

* * *

 _The Sanctum of Parshath_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

"So now all fairies gain 300 points, and set cards can't be destroyed, or targeted with card effects." Misty called.

 _El Shaddoll Construct: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100/DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

 _Airknight Parshath: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

"Now go Airknight Parshath! Attack the defense Goyo Chaser!" Misty called as Parshath charged, "And when she attacks a monster in defense mode the difference goes to you."

The officer's eyes widened.

 **(Officer #2: 2800)**

"And when she inflicts damage, I can draw." Misty drew, "Now El Construct attack another of the Chasers!"

The Fusion fired a beam.

"And when she attacks a Special Summoned monster it's destroyed before damage is applied." Misty added.

"And now I summon The Agent of Entropy - Uranus." Misty added as the dark fairy appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Entropy - Uranus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can send 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and if you do, this card's Level becomes the Level of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"While I have The Sanctuary in the Sky out, and I can summon him." Misty explained.

Sora smiled at that.

"And now I activate Uranus' ability! By sending Mars from my deck to the grave Uranus' level is equal to Mars!" Misty called sending the card.

 _Uranus: **(LV: 5 - 2 = 3)**_

"Finally level 3 Uranus tune now with level 5 Airknight Parshath!" Misty called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"When the Heavens show the way to Light may the Knight of Light show no fear, and avenge those in it's paths! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

At that the Synchro Parshath appeared.

* * *

 _Avenging Knight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Oh yeah, do you have that other monster Misty?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. By banishing Uranus, Master Hyperion rises!" Misty called as the ace of the Agents appeared.

* * *

 _Master Hyperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

Sora looked at the field before smiling. "You're amazing."

Misty smiled pouting, "Sora."

"What, it's true." Sora smiled. "You have three awesome monsters in play already, and Master Hyperion can destroy even more monsters with his ability."

"Well I wish I have an Xyz." Misty told him with a pouting smile, "All three of them are level 8."

"Well what about a Ritual?" Sora inquired.

"I don't have any cards in my hand. Though by banishing Jupiter, and Earth two of those Predators are destroyed, and Avenging Knight switches the last Chaser to defense." Misty told them.

The officers started to look nervous at that.

"With that it's your turn Sora." Misty smiled.

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew his card. "Allie, if I set the stage think you can finish off the last one?"

Allie nodded.

Sora grinned. "Ok, I play the spell card Polymerization and use is to fuse Edge Imp Sabres, with Fluffal Bear, Fluffal Mouse, Fluffal Cat, and Fluffal Sheep."

The five monsters appeared before entering the Fusion Vortex.

"I Fusion Summon Frightfur Wolf!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Wolf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"Since I used five materials he can attack five times. Oh, and I get back Polymerization for next turn."

"Now, I attack you two directly twice each, and attack the last Goyo Chaser!"

The monster attacked as the attack struck.

 **(Officer #1: 0000)**

 **(Officer #2: 0000)**

"Your turn Allie." Sora smiled.

Allie 1st Turn:

Allie raise up taking her turn drawing, "Okay, I'll activate One for One!"

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By sending Aquaactress Tetra from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon the other from my deck!" Allie called as a blue fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Sora and Misty both smiled seeing that.

"And next, I summon Auqaactress Guppy!" Allie added as a pink fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Guppy_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

The officer glared at her.

"And then Tetra's ability allows me to add Aquarium Lighting to my hand which I'll activate with Aquarium Set!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Aquarium Lighting_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

 _Aquarium Set_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"And then Guppy's ability allows me to summon Arowana from my hand!" Allie added as a big fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Arowana_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now Set's effect! All Water Monsters on my field gain 300 more attack, and defense points, and for Aquaactresses they gain double the amount!" Allie smiled.

 _The three glowed._

 _Tetra: **(ATK: 300 + 600 = 900)**_

 _Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + 600 = 2600)**_

 _Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + 600 = 1200)**_

"And that last Goyo Predator only has 2400 points, so Arowana can destroy it." Sora smiled.

"And there's more Lighting doubles the attack points of an Aquaactress when it battles!" Allie grinned, "Arowana show them what I mean!"

Arowana fired a stream of water. **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**

The Goyo Predator shattered.

 **(Officer #3: 0700)**

"Now Guppy, Tetra finish him!" Allie cried as the two lesser fish fired streams of water.

The streams hit the officer wiping out his life points.

* * *

 **Misty: 2000**

 **Sora: 2000**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Officer #1: 0000**

 **Officer #1: 0000**

 **Officer #1: 0000**

 **Misty, Sora, and Allie wins the duel!**

* * *

Allie wiped her forehead saying, "Thanks guys. I thought they were gonna get me."

"Don't worry. Come on we'll take you somewhere safe." Misty told her.

"Allie... who else made it?" Sora asked nervously.

She looked down, "Others. Sylvio, Fredrick, Tate, Gong, Kit, Julia, Dipper, along with Declan, and Riley. Along with these guys named Dennis, and Moon Shadow."

"That's good." Misty smiled only for Sora to frown.

"Dennis is from Duel Academy though, can we trust him?" Sora asked.

Misty hearing that hugged him. Sora hugged her back.

"Come on. We gotta head back." Misty told them.

Sora and Allie nodded as they ran off. They arrived back at the shack where they walked in.

"Allie!" Tate and Frederick cried running up to her.

"Is this everyone Declan?" Gong asked.

"It appears to be." Declan answered looking around.

"So everyone else found you?" Misty asked.

"Looks like it, but Misty... I don't know if anybody else survived." Gong frowned.

Misty looked down hearing that. Sora hugged her close. Misty hugged him back.

"What do we do now?" Tate asked nervously.

Misty suggested, "Me, Zuzu, Sora, and our new friends can try to teach you guys Synchro."

"Some of us already can Synchro Summon." Kit pointed out.

"Not all of you." Misty pointed out herself.

"We may not have time." Declan told her.

"But we need to get stronger." Misty told him.

"Misty's right." Yugo agreed. "Learning Synchro's your best option."

"What do we need to do?" Frederick asked.

"You need a tuner monster, and a non-tuner monster." Leo explained. "Then you add up the levels and if they're the same as the level of one of your Synchro Monsters you can summon it."

"Yeah like these for example." Misty said pulling out The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter, Mystical Shine Ball, Shaddoll Falco, and Avenging Knight Parshath.

Tate, Allie, and Frederick nodded seeing that.

"There are also some spells, or traps you can use to support them." Misty added.

"That's a good point." Yusei nodded only for Sora to frown.

"Um... did any of you see a girl who looked like Zuzu?" Sora asked.

"You mean Celina?" Allie asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Last time we saw her she was looking around the destruction in disbelief." Tate admitted.

Suddenly Yugo's eyes widened and he winced in pain.

"Yugo?" Luna asked surprised.

"Something's wrong." Yugo frowned before taking out his deck as two cards were glowing, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Why are the dragons glowing?" Zuzu asked surprised.

Yugo's eyes widened. "One of them is here, the creep who broke his promise to Misty or that Fusion Duelist with my face."

"Yuri." Misty gasped hearing the description of the second person.

Sora started panicking. "Oh no, this is really bad."

Misty took his hand. Sora was absolutely trembling as Misty recalled how badly Yuri scared him and how much Yuto and Shay hated Fusion Duelists. Misty gave him a kiss on the lips. Sora swallowed nervously but still was shaking. She then embraced him.

"So what do we do? If they're here it means things are dangerous." Gong pointed out.

"It means we hurry." Akiza answered before turning to Yusei, "Should we call Kalin, Grieger, Lazar, and Misty?"

"Yeah, we should." Yusei nodded.

"Huh but Misty's with us." Tate pointed out.

"Oh, different Misty." Akiza clarified.

Misty meanwhile was rubbing Sora's back. Sora was trying to calm down but whenever he started to he'd freeze up and start trembling again. Misty then starts humming a soft tune. Sora cut her off by kissing her. "Misty... what are we going to do now?"

"Be stronger." she whispered to him.

Sora laughed weakly. "I don't think it's that easy."

She kissed him again.

"Ok, what's the next thing we should do?" Julia asked.

"My guess get the Synchro Dimension's support with winning the Friendship Cup." Crow answered.

"Another tournament, but we just had one." Allie frowned. "And bad things happened."

"It's likely the only option you have to stand up against these Fusionizers." Jack pointed out.

Sora suddenly pouted. "Hey!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Sora." Misty told him softly.

"I know, but that's my home. And I still have friends there... plus Celina helped you a lot and Jaden was nice." Sora explained before frowning.

Misty told him, "We'll stop Shay, and Yuto from hurting them."

Sora nodded at that.

"Well... how do we sign up for this tournament?" Sylvio inquired.

"Follow me." Yusei told them.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Their getting themselves ready.**

 **Ulrich362: True, although with potential enemies on all sides they'll need all the preparation they can get.**

 **bopdog111: They can get ready though right?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Shaddoll Combat vs Frightfur Talent!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and it's time for Friendship Cup preparations.**

 **bopdog111: And if possible a new addition to Misty's Deck.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so lets see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Turbo Duels?" Sylvio asked as they reached the sign-ups for the Friendship Cup. "What's a Turbo Duel?"

"A type of dueling used here like us." Crow answered. "Like your 'Action Duels'."

"Something tells me we won't be much help in that." Gong admitted.

"Let me explain them." Yusei said before explaining it to them.

"I see, unfortunately none of us have experience riding motorcycles or Duel Runners. Which means it's unlikely we'll be eligible to participate." Declan noted.

"That doesn't mean we can't teach ya guys." Crow told them, "That's why we're calling some friends to assist."

Akiza nodded as they to a speed track. When they arrived they saw some people racing on the track and dueling.

"Alright. We should get a track for us to use." Jack said seeing this.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yugo nodded before frowning.

"Yugo?" Luna asked seeing his expression.

"It's those two, I'm..." Yugo started before shaking his head. "I don't know, I'm not scared... Yuya is though."

"Is he nervous?" Tate asked him.

"Yeah, he is." Yugo nodded. "Those two... they're dangerous, and dueling either of them will cause real damage."

"Yuto did done a number on Sylvio." Zuzu admitted.

"Yeah, he did." Sylvio frowned before the two people dueling stopped their runners and rode off.

"There's a track open." Leo said as they walked over.

Misty then turned to Yusei, "Uh, Mr. Fudo?"

"Yeah?" Yusei asked her.

"I'm not much of a Synchro Summoning expert, and I after upgrading my Deck with the Shaddolls I don't have any wins. Can you look?" Misty asked handing him her Deck.

Yusei looked through the deck. It was balanced though he can see the problem. Too much methods on Fusion, and less tactics on discarding the Shaddolls. Sora noticed Yusei frown and immediately looked down.

"Well your Deck is good. But the problem is relying too much on Fusion. And not enough plans to discard for your Shaddoll cards." Yusei said handing the Deck back.

Misty took it, and said "Thanks. Is there anything I can do for it?"

"Go back to your old deck?" Sora suggested quietly.

"No. I want to help as best as I could." Misty told him.

"Well there is an archetype that can expand to Synchro, and discards more on Shaddolls." Yusei said.

"Misty was winning before she added Shaddoll cards, and she could even Synchro Summon." Sora pointed out. "I shouldn't have given her those cards."

"It's alright Sora." Misty told him. "Not all Decks are perfect, and sometimes need improvements."

"And sometimes you add the wrong thing and make it worse." Sora pointed out.

"And they can be used to help out in situations." Misty told him before kissing him, "The Shaddoll cards aren't a mistake."

"What if you'd had them during the match with Jesse and lost though?" Sora asked her.

"It will be okay." Misty said taking his hand.

Sora looked away and didn't take it.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Crow asked.

"I should go first." Zuzu offered.

Misty looked concerned before saying, "Okay Sora. I challenge ya."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I'm challenging you to a match Sora." Misty told him.

"I know, but why?" Sora asked.

"So that the Shaddoll cards weren't a mistake." Misty told him.

Sora looked at her. "Fine, but if I win you get rid of them and you and Zuzu hide somewhere far away so you'll be safe."

Misty looked nervous, "Well if I do that then promise me something."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Promise me you'll be careful, and end the war without violence." Misty told him.

Sora nodded. "I promise, and I'll keep that promise."

Misty nodded before they both armed themselves.

"DUEL!" Sora and Misty called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Linkin Park)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty drew as she looked over, "Okay I start off by activating Hand Destruction."

* * *

 _Hand Destruction_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the GY, then draws 2 cards._

* * *

They discarded their cards before drawing.

"And now Shaddoll Beast, and Shaddoll Falco's effect activates." Misty added. "Falco summons himself in face-down defense while Beast allows me to draw."

She set the monster before drawing.

Sora nodded seeing that.

"Then I'll summon the Agent of Miracles - Jupiter." Misty added as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "The Agent" monster in your Graveyard to select 1 face-up LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control. The selected monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, once per turn, you can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster to select 1 of your removed from play LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters, and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Alright." Sora nodded. "You don't have an Agent in the graveyard though."

"I know. I set three cards, and end my turn." Misty ended.

Sora 1st Turn:

"Ok, first I'll summon Fluffal Mouse in attack mode." Sora stated.

* * *

 _Fluffal Mouse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon up to 2 copies of "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

"Now his effect summons two more mice."

The two mouses appeared.

"Ok, now I'll play Polymerization and fuse two of my Fluffal Mice with Edge Imp Sabres." Sora stated.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

"Since I used three monsters to summon Frightfur Tiger all three of your facedown cards are destroyed Misty."

"Well I'll play two of them!" Misty called. "Sinister Shadow Games, and Metaverse!"

* * *

 _Sinister Shadow Games_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then you can change any number of face-down Defense Position "Shaddoll" monsters you control to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

 _Metaverse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Take 1 Field Spell from your Deck, and either activate it or add it to your hand._

* * *

"Ok." Sora nodded at that.

"Sinister Shadow Games sends Hound from my Deck to the grave to switch Falco face-up!" Misty called as the falcon appeared.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Falco_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Falco"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And when he's flipped Shaddoll Beast is set." Misty said setting the monster. "Then Metaverse allows me to activate a Field Spell. The Shaddoll's own field spell! Curse of the Shadow Prison!"

At that they appeared in a realm.

* * *

 _Curse of the Shadow Prison_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a "Shaddoll" monster(s) is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, place 1 Spellstone Counter on this card for each sent monster. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for each Spellstone Counter on this card during your opponent's turn only. Each time you Fusion Summon a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster, you can remove 3 Spellstone Counters from this card to use 1 appropriate face-up monster your opponent controls as 1 of the Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Well my turn isn't over, and I can use the spell Frightfur Factory next. This spell lets me banish Polymerization to perform another Fusion Summon, specifically Edge Imp Saw with my third Fluffal Mouse to summon another monster!" Sora called. "Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Factory_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can banish 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Graveyard, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"; Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished "Frightfur Fusion"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Frightfur Factory" once per turn._

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_  
 _ _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect.__

* * *

"I use Frightfur Leo's ability to destroy your Agent and deal damage equal to its attack points!"

Jupiter shattered as Misty grunted. **(Misty: 2200)**

Tiger then switched to Defense.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion.

"It's Hound's ability. Whenever it's sent to the graveyard I can switch a monster's battle mode on the field." Misty explained.

"Well it won't help you Misty, I still have another card. Frightfur Fusion!" Sora called. "This spell banishes Fusion Materials from my field or graveyard to summon a new monster."

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I fuse Frightfur Leo, Frightfur Tiger, and Edge Imp Frightfurloid." Sora called. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Root out and destroy the plebeians who dare rebel against you! Fusion Summon! Come forth and appear, chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _3 "Frightfur" monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon that monster to your field, but its ATK is halved. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Chimera" once per turn. This card gains 300 ATK for each monster you control that is owned by your opponent._

* * *

"Frightfur Chimera, attack!"

"Which one?" Misty asked.

"Falco." Sora answered. "Oh, and when it gets destroyed I can summon it to my field with half its attack points and Chimera gets 300 points stronger."

Chimera destroyed Falco as it reappeared on his field.

 _Chimera: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

 _Falco: **(ATK: 800 / 2 = 400)**_

"I end my turn." Sora finished.

* * *

 **Misty: 2200**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Misty 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Misty drew, "And I start by flipping Shaddoll Beast face-up."

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster/Flip_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _FLIP: You can draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can draw 1 card. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Beast" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"Shaddoll Beast's flip effect activates." Misty added. "I can draw 2 cards, and then discard one."

She drew twice, and discard Shaddoll Hedgehog.

"Now since Hedgehog was sent to the grave, I can add Shaddoll Dragon to my hand." Misty added. "And next up Curse of the Shadow Prison's effect activates."

"I know." Sora mentioned.

"Since a Shaddoll was sent to the graveyard it gains a Spellstone Counter." Misty told him.

 _Shadow Prison: **(Counter: 1)**_

"And then Shaddoll Fusion." Misty said playing her ionic Fusion Card.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Shaddoll Fusion." Sora whispered.

"So now since you have a monster from the Extra Deck on your field, I can use monsters from my Deck." Misty told him. "I fuse Shaddoll Beast with Shaddoll Squamata!"

"Fusing two Shaddolls?" Zuzu asked in surprise.

"Creatures of the Darkness! Form into one, and display power of the dark! Fusion Summon! Appear level 5! El Shaddoll Winda!" Misty called as what appeared was a small girl with blonde hair, and having a purple dress appeared riding a small creature.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Winda_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by an opponent's card effects. Each player can only Special Summon monster(s) once per turn while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Winda... but she isn't enough Misty." Sora told her.

"I know. Squamata's ability! Since he was sent, I send Shaddoll Core from my Deck to my grave." Misty said discarding a trap. "Then Shadow Prison's effect. 3 more Counters are placed."

 _Shadow Prison: **(Counter: 4)**_

Sora frowned seeing all the counters.

"And next up Core's effect allows me to add Shaddoll Fusion back to my hand." Misty added showing the spell. "Winda's ability doesn't allow us to Special Summon more then once a turn though."

"So you're done?" Sora asked.

"Not close." Misty answered, "I activate the Continuous Spell, The Sanctum of Parshath."

* * *

 _The Sanctum of Parshath_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order._

* * *

"So now all fairies gain 300 points, and set cards can't be destroyed, or targeted with card effects." Misty explained. "Then two set cards will end this endeavor."

Sora 2nd Turn:

 _Falco: **(ATK: 400 - (100 * 4) = 0)**_

 _Chimera: **(ATK: 3100 - (100 * 4) = 2700)**_

Sora drew his card. "I play this facedown, and now Frightfur Chimera attack Winda!"

Chimera made an attack.

"I play the trap, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per attack, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that attack. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, your opponent's monsters cannot attack directly._

* * *

"So now for every attack you make, I can pay 1000 points to stop it." Misty called glowing. **(Misty: 1200)**

Sora frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Misty: 1200**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw." Misty drew. "And I activate the Equip Spell, Nephe Shaddoll Fusion."

* * *

 _Nephe Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Attribute. Equip only to a "Shaddoll" monster, and it becomes that Attribute. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including the equipped monster. You can only use this effect of "Nephe Shaddoll Fusion" once per turn._

* * *

"So now I equip this card to Winda, and by doing that her attribute now becomes Fire." Misty explained as the purple on Winda turned a bright orange.

Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"And now I activate the it's effect!" Misty said pointing at Falco. "I fuse both Winda, and Shaddoll Falco together!"

"Wait how can she? Falco is on Sora's field." Allie asked confused.

"It's the field spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison lets her use three Spellstone Counters to use one of my monsters for a Fusion Summon." Sora explained.

"Like now." Misty confirmed.

 _Shadow Prison: **(Counter: 4 - 3 = 1)**_

The two flew in.

"Fire Creature of Darkness! Form together with the Creature of Dark Magic, and become a blazing hope! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 7! El Shaddoll Grysta!" Misty chanted.

Flames rose from the ground as something jumped out, and reveal itself to be a orange armored being with flaming angel wings, and flaming hair.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Grysta_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2450_

 _DEF: 1950_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 FIRE monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. During either player's turn, when your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s) while you have a "Shaddoll" card in your hand: You can negate the Summon, and if you do, destroy that monster, then send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Grysta" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _Chimera: **(ATK: 2700 + (100 * 4) - 300 = 2800)**_

"Your monster is weaker than Frightfur Chimera now." Sora pointed out. "Even on my turn he'll have 2700 attack points."

"Well now is Winda, and Curse's effect." Misty told him. "Two counters are placed, and Shaddoll Core is added to my hand."

 _Shadow Prison: **(Counter: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"You're still one counter short Misty." Sora told her. "On my turn Frightfur Chimera will destroy El Shaddoll Grysta."

"I place a card down, and end my turn." Misty said ending her turn.

Sora 3rd Turn:

 _Chimera: **(ATK: 2800 - (100 * 3) = 2500)**_

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Sora called.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Spiritual Swords vanished in place as she grunted, "Trap card open! Shaddoll Core!"

* * *

 _Shaddoll Core_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Spellcaster-Type/DARK/Level 9/ATK 1450/DEF 1950). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, you can substitute this monster for 1 Fusion Material that lists an Attribute, on a "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster Card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Core"; add it to your hand._

* * *

"When I play this trap, I summon it in defense mode!" Misty called as Core appeared.

"You lose Misty." Sora told her sadly. "I reveal Fusion Fright Waltz!"

* * *

 _Fusion Fright Waltz_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster you control and 1 Fusion Monster your opponent controls; destroy as many other Special Summoned monsters on the field as possible, then each player that had a monster(s) destroyed by this effect takes damage equal to the combined current ATK of the targeted monster(s) on the field._

* * *

"I can use this to target Frightfur Chimera and El Shaddoll Grysta and destroy every special summoned monster on the field... then any player who's monster was destroyed loses life points equal to the combined attack of our Fusion Monsters."

"What?" Misty asked shocked.

"How much is that?" Tate asked counting his fingers.

"Frightfur Chimera has 2500 points, and Grysta has 2450 points, which means 4950 points of damage. If Sora still had Falco it would have been a draw but now only Misty takes the damage since Shaddoll Core is destroyed." Yusei answered.

The trap fired it's effect as Misty looked on as the blast hit.

* * *

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Sora wins the duel!**

* * *

"Misty!" Zuzu cried in horror.

"I win Misty... so you and Zuzu will run and hide, and you'll get rid of the Shaddoll cards." Sora said quietly.

Misty knelt as she took her El Construct's card staring at it as she asked, "Even after all that I still failed... I'm I really that useless...?"

A few tears dropped on the Fusion card when she said that. Zuzu walked up and hugged her. "No, you aren't."

Misty hugged her back when she done that.

"It'll be ok Misty, I promise." Sora said quietly. "You and Zuzu will be safe."

Misty when she heard that walked up to him before embracing him in a tight hug. Sora hugged her back.

"Sora... I'm so sorry." Misty told him shaking.

"You didn't do anything wrong." he whispered.

"Just... Remember I'm with you. Always." Misty told him placing a hand at his chest where his heart should be, "In here."

Sora nodded before kissing her. "I'll never forget."

They stayed in a embrace for a while. Eventually they let go. "Promise me you'll be careful Misty."

"You too Sora." Misty said before kissing him on the lips.

"We've lost two potential allies, which means gathering allies from this Dimension has become that much more important." Declan noted calmly.

Misty walked to Zuzu, "Zuzu... I'm so sorry. I think I let the both of us down to aid Duel Academy to see the error of their ways."

Zuzu frowned before clenching her fists. "Hold it right there."

Hearing that everyone turned to her.

"You beat Misty, Sora, but we aren't going anywhere unless you beat me." Zuzu declared.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... if Zuzu loses Misty and Zuzu are going to be out of the picture for a while.**

 **bopdog111: Misty displayed more skill with the Shaddolls, but even that wasn't enough against Sora.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately not, but then again if Zuzu can pull off a win they'll get to stay. But can the Melodious deck best the Frightfur one?**

 **bopdog111: We'll have to find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Melodius Mayhem!

**Ulrich362: Well then, things are getting intense wouldn't you agree?**

 **bopdog111: No question.**

 **Ulrich362: Sora managed to beat Misty in a duel and now if Zuzu loses too... they'll be left out of the Dimensional War.**

 **bopdog111: Zuzu needs to be careful if their gonna stay.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, no point waiting. Let's see what happens, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at Zuzu.

"What are you talking about? Misty lost so she's going to get rid of her Shaddoll cards and you two are going to hide." Sora told her. "It's not safe."

"Zuzu." Misty said surprised.

"Misty talk to her." Sora argued before pouting. "I don't want you guys being hurt, you saw how strong he is."

"All three of us saw how strong he was Sora, and Misty loves you. She doesn't want you to be hurt either and besides he already knows both of us thanks to the matches with LID." Zuzu pointed out. "If we hide, he'll just find us eventually and then what?"

"So you'll just run, and hide again." Sora told her.

"So we'll spend the rest of our lives just running forever?" Zuzu questioned.

"It's better then you two being taken by the Professor, and turned to cards." Sora answered.

"Well we're not running." Zuzu told him.

"You have to run!" Sora argued. "I beat Misty fair and square and she promised you would run away and be safe."

"Running won't be the answer for long." Zuzu said activating her Duel Disk, "And now Sora if I win we stay."

Sora pouted before activating his. "Fine."

"Be careful Zuzu." Misty said worried as Zuzu nodded.

"DUEL!" Sora and Zuzu called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TGD)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and nodded "Alright I'll start by activating 1st Movement Solo!"

* * *

 _1st Movement Solo_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand._

"A special summon." Sora frowned.

"So I'll summon Aria!" Zuzu called as Aria appeared.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Sora frowned seeing the monster.

"Next I'll summon Soprano!" Zuzu added.

* * *

 _Soprano, the Melodious Songstress_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"You can't beat me with that Zuzu." Sora pointed out.

"Well I'll activate Lightwave Tuning!" Zuzu called.

* * *

 _Lightwave Tuning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 LIGHT monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner monster while it is face-up on the field._

* * *

"Huh?" Sora asked in shock.

"This changes Soprano to a Tuner!" Zuzu called.

"Starting with a Synchro Summon, interesting." Declan noted.

"Now level 4 Soprano tunes level 4 Aria!" Zuzu called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

Sora swallowed nervously seeing that before glancing at his hand and smiling.

"I Synchro Summon, Angel of Zera!" Zuzu called the Synchro appeared.

* * *

 _Angel of Zera_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card gains 100 ATK for each of your opponent's banished cards. During the Standby Phase of the next turn after this card was banished: Special Summon this banished card. You can only use the effect of "Angel of Zera" once per turn._

* * *

"Not good." Sora frowned.

"Next I activate The Fountain in the Sky!" Zuzu called.

* * *

 _The Fountain in the Sky_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When a LIGHT monster is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can remove that monster from play to gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

Sora looked at the card before his eyes widened in shock. "Wait, huh?"

"Now I set 2 cards, and it's your turn." Zuzu ended.

Sora 1st Turn:

Sora drew his card before closing his eyes. "There's a reason I'm in the top class at Duel Academy Zuzu, it's because I'm really strong."

"Well I'm not expecting you to hold back." Zuzu told him.

Sora frowned. "I play Toy Vendor."

* * *

 _Toy Vendor_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; draw 1 card and show it, then if it is a "Fluffal" monster, you can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. Otherwise, discard the card you drew. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Edge Imp Sabres" or 1 "Fluffal" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I can discard one card to draw a card, and it I draw a Fluffal monster I can summon a monster from my hand."

Zuzu nodded.

Sora discarded before drawing a card and smiling. "I drew Fluffal Leo, so I'll use Toy Vendor's effect to summon Edge Imp Saw."

* * *

 _Edge Imp Saw_

 _Dark Typ_ _e_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Fluffal" monster from your hand to the Graveyard; draw 2 cards, then place 1 card from your hand on either the top or bottom of your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Edge Imp Saw" once per turn._

* * *

"Next, I'll summon Fluffal Mouse in attack mode, and his effect summons two more from my deck."

* * *

 _Fluffal Mouse_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon up to 2 copies of "Fluffal Mouse" from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect, except "Frightfur" monsters._

* * *

"4 monsters." Misty said amazed.

"Now, do you remember his first move Zuzu?" Sora asked.

"His dragon." Zuzu answered.

"Not that Zuzu." Sora clarified. "I pay 500 life points, in order to activate Double Fusion!"

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

 **(Sora: 3500)**

"If I had to guess that card allows Fusion twice." Crow mentioned.

"That's right, and I'll fuse Edge Imp Saw with Fluffal Leo, and Edge Imp Sabres with my three Fluffal Mice." Sora mentioned as the monsters entered two Fusion Vortexes.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a new form and power! Fusion Summon! Show yourself! King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Edge Imp Saw" + 1 "Fluffal" monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Frightfur Leo" once per turn. This card cannot attack your opponent directly during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power! Fusion summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Tiger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target cards on the field, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon; destroy them. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Fluffal" monster and "Frightfur" monster you control. You can only control 1 "Frightfur Tiger"._

* * *

"And I'll activate my face-down!" Zuzu called.

"Huh?" Sora asked in surprise. "A trap card?"

"Special Snow Storm!" Zuzu called as a snow storm breeze around the field.

* * *

 _Special Snow Storm_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 Special Summoned monster on your field: Negate the effect(s) of all face-up Special Summoned monster(s) on your opponent's field until the End Phase. You can only 1 activate "Special Snow Storm" per turn._

* * *

Sora looked at the card before his eyes widened fearfully. "I... I end my turn."

 _Frightfur Leo: **(ATK: 2400 + (300 * 2) = 3000)**_

 _Frightfur Tiger: **(ATK: 1900 + (300 * 2) = 2500)**_

"What just happened?" Leo asked surprised.

"Zuzu stopped Sora from using his monster's special abilities, and since without Tiger's boost powering up Frightfur Leo and no other cards in his hand he couldn't get past Zuzu's Angel of Zera so he had no choice but to end his move." Declan answered.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Sora: 4000**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Zuzu called drawing.

 _'Stay calm Sora, worst case I can still use either of those.'_ he thought.

"Alright, I'll summon Canon!" Zuzu called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Canon the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can change this card's battle position._

* * *

"Ok." Sora nodded.

"Now Angel of Zera get Tiger!" Zuzu called as her Synchro attacked.

Sora could only watch as his Fusion Monster shattered.

 **(Sora: 3200)**

 _Frightfur Leo: **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**_

"Your move." Zuzu ended after using Canon's ability.

Sora 2nd Turn:

Sora drew his card. "I play Frightfur Fusion!"

* * *

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Frightfur Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I banish Frightfur Tiger, my three Fluffal Mice, Fluffal Leo, Edge Imp Sabres, and Edge Imp Saw in order to perform a Fusion Summon!"

"THAT many!?" Misty asked shocked.

"Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!" Sora chanted as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Frightfur" Fusion Monster + 1 or more "Fluffal" and/or "Edge Imp" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 "Frightfur" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. All "Frightfur" monsters you control gain 400 ATK. If this card was Fusion Summoned using 3 or more Fusion Materials, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects._

* * *

"When he's in play all my Frightfur monsters gain 400 attack points, and since I used at least three materials you can't destroy him in battle or with any card effects."

 _Frightfur Leo: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: **(ATL: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

"Frightfur Leo's special ability destroys Angel of Zera!"

"And I play my other face-down!" Zuzu called.

"No!" Sora cried in horror hearing that.

"Skill Drain!" Zuzu called.

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated)._

* * *

"All monster effects are negated by paying 1000 points as long as it's out." Zuzu said. **(Zuzu: 3000)**

"And it doesn't effect monster effects in graveyards." Leo added.

"No... no..." Sora said fearfully seeing that.

 _Frightfur Leo: **(ATK: 2800 - 400 = 2400)**_

 _Frightfur Sabre-Tooth: **(ATK: 2800 - 400 = 2400)**_

"What's next?" Zuzu asked him.

Sora just stared at the field with a look of complete horror on his face. "I... can't beat you anymore... I can't do anything."

Misty ran, and hugged him. He hugged her back as she felt him crying. "I'm useless..."

"No Sora... Your not." Misty said softly.

Sora just kept crying as the monsters faded.

* * *

 **Sora: 3200 (Surrendered)**

 **Zuzu: 3000**

 ** **Zuzu wins the duel!****

* * *

Misty kept him in her arms.

"Well... I guess that settles that." Sylvio mentioned.

"Those two are still in this." Gong agreed.

"Looks like it." Yugo nodded in agreement.

Misty kissed Sora on his lips.

"Now what?" Moon Shadow inquired.

"Friendship Cup." Declan answered.

The others nodded.

"Sora... Sorry." Misty told him.

He just shook his head. "I'm going to get you turned into a card or worse."

"No it's okay." Misty smiled. "The archetype Mr. Fudo mentioned should help."

Sora just looked down sadly. She kissed him again.

* * *

 _Later..._

Yusei handed Misty the cards as she looked through them, "Lightsworn?"

"Yeah." Yusei nodded.

"Sora come take a look." Misty told him.

Sora walked over to her. "What is it?"

Misty showed him the cards. Sora looked at it before frowning. "Do you think it will work?"

"Yes. Since they focus on Synchro, and milling for the Shaddolls." Misty answered, "Plus my Agents will be as themselves in 1 separate Deck since the Lightsworns are LIGHT for Construct so it's a win-win."

Sora nodded before frowning. "Well... good luck you guys."

"You two." Crow said to him.

"I'm not entering." Sora told him.

Misty kissed his cheek, "What he meant was stay aware of one of them."

Sora nodded. "I will be."

* * *

 **bopdog111: Zuzu managed to change his mind apparently.**

 **Ulrich362: Apparently so... by completely outclassing him in a duel.**

 **bopdog111: Well Zuzu seen him Duel many times so it's no wonder she would have something for his destruction Fusion Monsters.**

 **Ulrich362: Point taken, though there's still the question of what Yuri, and Yuto and Shay are planning. Oh well, that's for the future I guess. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Start of the Friendship Cup!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and things are getting interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Misty now has a Lightsworn Deck to work with the Shaddolls.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully it'll help in the Friendship Cup.**

 **bopdog111: What's gonna happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: If I had to guess all the competitors will arrive and hopefully Sora stays out of trouble. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Yusei asked the competing Lancers.

They nodded.

"Alright, well let's go." Crow mentioned before they raced off.

Misty looked as she remembered her bike. Sora ran up and kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

She smiled saying, "Thanks Sora."

Sora smiled as she raced off.

* * *

 _At the Stadium..._

Misty looked around surprised seeing this many people. Zuzu hugged her. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah." Misty nodded.

"May I have everyone's attention? We're ready to start." said a blonde woman.

They turned to her.

"We're about to decide the matches for the first round." she explained.

The screen shows of Yugo, Misty, Declan, Zuzu, Yusei, Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Tate, Allie, Frederick, a man named Sergey, and someone named Shinji. The matches are randomized.

They watched the screen.

"And the first match is Zuzu Boyle vs Leo!" the woman called as the screen showed them.

Leo turned to Zuzu. "Good luck."

Zuzu nodded at that with a smile.

"Next match is Yusei Fudo vs Tate!" the woman declared.

Tate said to Yusei, "Wish you luck."

"Same to you." Yusei smiled.

"And match 3 is Allie vs Akiza Izinski!" the woman continued.

Akiza turned to Allie and smiled gently. "Let's try to have fun."

Allie nodded with a smile.

"Match 4 is Shinji Weber vs Crow Hogan!" the woman called.

"Been a while Shinji." Crow smiled.

Shinji nodded before saying, "We'll make sure our revenge is descended upon the Tops."

Crow frowned at that.

"Match 5 is Misty Boyle vs Sergey Volkov!" the woman declared.

Misty looked around, "Which one is Sergey?"

"Him." Leo answered pointing to Sergey before frowning. "Surrender."

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"He's a criminal and his opponent's end up in the hospital or worse." Yusei explained.

Misty looked shocked before saying, "Well... He has to stop right? And stopping violence is what I want to do. I'll stop his violent ways."

"Misty... he won't stop." Yusei told her. "He could kill you."

"I'll stop him whatever to takes. I hate violence, and I want him to see the error of his ways." Misty told him.

"We'll be careful at least." Crow mentioned as they turned to the screen.

"Match 6 is Frederick vs Luna!" the woman called.

Luna smiled. "Good luck."

Frederick nodded smiling.

"And match 7 is Declan vs Yoyo!" the woman finished.

"It's Yugo." Yugo frowned.

"Despite that good luck." Misty smiled.

"Thanks." Yugo smiled.

Misty looked to Sergey as she then turned to Zuzu, "Zuzu? Criminals can have a change of heart right?"

"Not everyone." Zuzu admitted.

Misty nodded as they turned.

"Ok, we'll start the first match." the woman mentioned.

Both Zuzu, and Leo head in, and got on their Turbo Dueling Rides.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration." the computer stated.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Duel!" Leo and Zuzu called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Undefeated by Skillet)**

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zuzu pulled ahead.

"And Zuzu is going first!" the woman called.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu drew, and called, "Alright I start off by summoning Aria the Melodious Diva!"

The fairy appeared singing.

* * *

 _Aria the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Not bad." Leo smiled.

"Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva from my hand!" Zuzu called as Sonata appeared.

* * *

 _Sonata the Melodious Diva_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Wow." Leo admitted.

"Now I set 3 cards, and that's it." Zuzu ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, let's start with Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Is that a stethoscope?" Zuzu asked seeing it.

"A microscope." Leo answered as it turned into a robot. "Now Morphtronic Scopen's ability summons Morphtronic Videon to my field."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Videon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _● While in Attack Position: This card gains 800 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to it._  
 _● While in Defense Position: This card gains 800 DEF for each Equip Card equipped to it._

* * *

She nodded.

"Level three Scopen tune with level four Videon!" Leo called as Scopen became three green rings and Videon turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Whoa..." Misty said amazed.

Leo grinned. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability. I show you three equip spells and you add one of them to my hand."

As he said that Leo raced up to Zuzu before showing her Double Tool C&D, Central Shield, and Megamorph. Zuzu looked over them before saying, "Add Central Shield." Leo nodded adding the spell and shuffling the other two into his deck. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield and Power Pickaxe."

* * *

 _Central Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _This card can only be equipped to a monster you control. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving monsters you control other than the monster equipping this card._

* * *

 _Power Pickaxe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's, and have the equipped monster gain 500 ATK until the End Phase.__

* * *

Zuzu looked on before calling, "I activate a trap! Musical Mayhem!"

* * *

 _Musical Mayhem_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened as the trap hit him.

 **(Leo: 2400)**

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Aria with Crafty Break!"

Leo rode past and grabbed an Action Card only to frown. "I end my move."

* * *

 **Zuzu: 4000**

 **Leo: 2400**

* * *

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew, and called, "I activate the Spell, Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _'That's... Schuberta right?'_ Yugo asked Yuya.

 ** _'Yeah.'_ **Yuya replied.

"And now I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva with Sonata the Melodious Diva!" The two fly up fusing. "Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!"

A orange, and red fairy appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Schuberta the Melodious Maestra_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Sonata the Melodious Diva" + 1 "Melodious" monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It's stronger than Power Tool Dragon!" Leo cried.

"And now Schuberta attack Power Tool!" Zuzu called.

"I'll use Overpass!" Leo called.

* * *

 _Overpass_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Switch the ATK of those monsters until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Zuzu reached for an Action Card. Leo moved to block her only to pause and back off.

She grabbed it, and called, "I play No Action!"

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Leo frowned. "I destroy Central Shield to protect my Power Tool Dragon!"

"But you still take damage!" Zuzu called.

 **(Leo: 2300)**

"Maybe, but it's a price I'm willing to pay." Leo mentioned.

"I end my turn." Zuzu ended.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with Power Tool Dragon's ability." Leo grinned showing Double Tool C&D, Megamorph, and Pain to Power.

She looked before picking, "Pain to Power!"

"Just what I was counting on." Leo grinned.

"What?" Zuzu asked.

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Now I'll equip Power Tool Dragon with Pain to Power, and Boomboxen with Rocket Pilder!"

* * *

 _Pain to Power_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When a monster you control other than the equipped monster attacks and you take Battle Damage, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to that damage until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Rocket Pilder_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While the equipped monster is attacking, it cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster attacked: The attack target loses ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

Zuzu looked on.

"Next up I'll use the effect of Power Pickaxe, by banishing your Aria the Melodious Diva from the game Power Tool Dragon gains 500 attack points until the end phase." Leo grinned.

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"Now Boomboxen attack Schuberta!"

"But he has less points!" Zuzu cried.

"That's true." Leo nodded before wincing.

 **(Leo: 1100)**

"Except that thanks to Rocket Pilder not only is Boomboxen not destroyed but Schuberta loses his 1200 attack points and Power Tool Dragon gains the damage I took as attack points thanks to Pain to Power."

 _Schuberta: **(ATK: 2400 - 1200 = 1200)**_

 _Power Tool Dragon:_ ** _(ATK: 2800 + 1200 = 4000)_**

"Now Boomboxen's ability gives him two attacks, so attack Schuberta again!"

Zuzu's eyes widen as she went to an Action Card. Leo did the same. Zuzu grabbed it. Leo grabbed his own Action Card before glancing at it and looking at Zuzu.

"Evasion!" Zuzu called.

"No Action!" Leo countered.

Zuzu widen her eyes as Evasion shattered.

As it did Boomboxen collided with Schuberta destroying Zuzu's Fusion Monster and leaving her defenseless.

"Power Tool Dragon, end this duel with Crafty Break!" Leo called.

Power Tool charged as Zuzu took on as she cried out.

* * *

 **Zuzu: 0000**

 **Leo: 1100**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo grinned only to suddenly freeze and immediately look down miserably. Zuzu slowly got up.

At that two security guards walked over before grabbing her.

"Losers like you get sent away where they belong." one of them told her.

"Hey let me go!" Zuzu yelled.

"If you lose in the Friendship Cup... you're sent underground and never seen again." Leo whispered sadly. "I'm sorry..."

With that the guards dragged Zuzu off.

"Zuzu!" Misty cried.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that isn't good.**

 **bopdog111: Any reason they didn't mention that?**

 **Ulrich362: They probably should have because now most of the Lancers are in danger of suffering the same fate. Then again if one of them win then things might be able to change.**

 **bopdog111: And Misty needs to watch out against Sergey.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, he's incredibly dangerous but at least she has time before her match with him.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Match 2: Tate vs Yusei!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, Leo managed to defeat Zuzu which sent her underground. Not the best start for the Lancers.**

 **bopdog111: Can Tate managed to do something?**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy considering he's up against the leader of the signers. Then again who knows what might happen, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Crow walked over and embraced Misty gently.

"Zuzu." She cried softly.

"It'll be ok somehow." Crow reassured her. "You have to be strong for her ok?"

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): I mentioned earlier in the fic that Yuya is the weakest of the Yu-Boys. I stand by that however of all of them Yuya is the one who can grow the most by far as a duelist. He starts as the weakest but becomes the strongest later on.)**

Misty nodded slowly at that.

Tate looked in before saying, "Well I'm next here."

"Yeah, good luck." Yusei nodded thoughtfully.

Tate nodded.

"Well guys if you like the last round let's see for Yusei Fudo to go up against Tate!" the woman called.

The two of them took their positions.

"Action Field: Crossover Acceleration activate." the computer said.

* * *

 _Crossover Acceleration_

 _Action Field Spell_

 _You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand. This card is unaffected by other card effects._

* * *

"Duel!" Yusei and Tate called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Yusei's Theme)**

 **Tate: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They speed for who goes to the loop. Yusei slowed down to let Tate go ahead of him.

"And Tate goes first!" the woman called.

Tate 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Tate called drawing, "And I'll start by playing Unexpected Dai!"

* * *

 _Unexpected Dai_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

Yusei nodded. "Alright then."

"So now I can summon a level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Deck!" Tate called, "I summon Alpha The Magnet Warrior!"

A rock like warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Alpha The Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Alright." Yusei nodded.

"Next, I'll summon Delta the Magnet Warrior!" Tate added as another rock warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Delta the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _ _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from your Graveyard, except "Delta The Magnet Warrior"; Special Summon 1 "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of "Delta The Magnet Warrior" once per turn.__

* * *

"And now since Delta is summoned, I can send Beta the Magnet Warrior to the graveyard!" Tate called sending the card, "And then Foolish Burial!"

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So I send Gamma the Magnet Warrior from my Deck to my graveyard!" Tate said discarding the monster.

"You're planning something." Yusei noted calmly.

"Well I'll play Thunder Crash!" Tate played.

* * *

 _Thunder Crash_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"I destroy all the monsters I have, and you take 300 points of damage for each one!" Tate called as two bolts of lightning fired on Yusei.

Yusei winced as the attack hit.

 **(Yusei: 3400)**

"And since Delta is sent to the graveyard it's ability allows me to banish Gamma, Beta, and Alpha to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Tate called as a combined monster of the three appeared.

* * *

 _Valkyrion the Magna Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3850_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" from your hand and/or field. You can Tribute this card, then target 1 "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in your Graveyard; Special Summon them._

* * *

"On his first turn?" Leo asked in shock.

"Whoa nelly! Tate is starting off with the big guns!" the woman announced also shocked.

"Anything else?" Yusei asked.

""I activate Burial from a Different Dimension!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This adds Gamma, Beta, and Alpha back to my graveyard!" Tate called adding the three back.

"Impressive." Yusei smiled.

"Finally I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Tate ended.

Allie remarked, "Got the first blood, and summoned a really strong monster on his first turn."

"Yeah, but take a look at Yusei's eyes. Tate's going to need a miracle to survive this round." Crow pointed out.

That made Misty, Frederick, and Allie look at him before turning to Yusei.

Yusei 1st Turn:

"I'll start by discarding one monster to summon Quickdraw Synchron, and since I have a tuner I can revive Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard." Yusei stated.

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner._

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect."_

* * *

So your starting with a level 7 Synchro?" Tate asked.

"That's right." Yusei nodded. "Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron tune with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Quickdraw Synchron became five green rings as Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into two stars.

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

* * *

 _Junk Archer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. During the End Phase of this turn, return it to your opponent's side of the field, in the same battle position._

* * *

"That looks strong." Tate said seeing it.

"It is, Junk Archer's special ability banishes your Valkyrion until the end of the turn." Yusei revealed.

Archer aimed.

Tate called, "I activate my face-down! Magnet Force!"

* * *

 _Magnet Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _This turn, all monsters on the field whose original Types are Machine or Rock, are unaffected by your opponent's monster effects (except their own)._

* * *

"With this all monsters that are Rock, or Machine are unaffected by your monster effects except their own!" Tate told him.

Yusei's eyes widened. "In that case I'll release Junk Archer in order to summon Turret Warrior!"

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 2300 = 3500)**_

"They both have the same attack points!" Allie cried shocked.

"True, but Yusei's not done." Leo told her.

"Yes. Yusei still has a Normal Summon." Declan agreed, "Or he can use an Action Card."

"Alright Tate, I summon Synchron Explorer in attack mode." Yusei stated.

* * *

 _Synchron Explorer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 700_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 "Synchron" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"By summoning him I can revive my Quickdraw Synchron from the graveyard with its special ability negated."

The card appeared.

"Level five Quickdraw Synchron tunes with level two Synchron Explorer!" Yusei called as Quickdraw Synchron became five green rings while Synchron Explorer turned into two stars.

"Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during the next attack this turn involving this card, during damage calculation only. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can target 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Attack Position, then this card can make a second attack in a row, on that monster.__

* * *

Tate widen his eyes knowing what he's up to.

Now I'll equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage!" Yusei continued.

* * *

 _Junk Barrage_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Since I played a spell card Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points."

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Attack Valkyrion with Dynamite Crunch!"

Nitro Warrior attacked as Valkyrion was destroyed by the double punch. **(Tate: 3700)**

"Now Junk Barrage deals damage equal to half of Valkyrion's attack points!" Yusei revealed.

The equip spell fired a blast but Tate grabbed an Action Spell, "I activate the Action Spell, Acceleration!"

* * *

 _Acceleration_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: Make that effect damage to you 0._

* * *

"When an effect that deals me damage is activated this makes it zero!" Tate called.

Junk Barrage's effect was stopped.

"Turret Warrior, attack Tate's life points directly!" Yusei called.

The Warrior charged as Tate speed for a second Action Card grabbing it but was hit. **(Tate: 0200)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Yusei finished.

"Well... I'll activate Damage Draw!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Damage Draw_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When you take 2000 or more battle damage: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Since I took 2000 or more points of damage I can draw 2 cards!" Tate called drawing twice.

"During the end phase Nitro Warrior's points return to normal." Yusei mentioned.

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

* * *

 **Tate: 0200**

 **Yusei: 3400**

* * *

Tate 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Tate drew, "And I'll activate Magnet Reverse!"

* * *

 _Magnet Reverse_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 of your Machine or Rock-Type monsters, that is banished or is in your Graveyard, that cannot be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I can summon a Machine, or Rock monster in my graveyard as long as it can't be normal summoned!" Tate called, "That means Valkyrion rises again!"

At that the Magna Warrior appeared again.

"Impressive." Yusei said calmly.

"But he won't stay for long because I'm sacrificing him to summon Beta, Gamma, and Alpha from the graveyard!" Tate called as the three warriors appeared.

* * *

 _Gamma the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

 _Beta the Magnet Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Alpha, Beta, and Gamma meld as one to form a powerful monster._

* * *

"Oh?" Yusei inquired.

"Next I'll sacrifice Gamma to summon Performachine Gadget Giant!" Tate called as a performing machine appeared.

* * *

 _Performachine Gadget Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: You can destroy that monster.__

* * *

"Giant Gadget?" Crow asked turning to Allie and Frederick.

"Tate's best card." Allie smiled.

Frederick grinned, "It's his best card!"

"And next up I'll activate the Spell, Level Change!" Tate called.

* * *

 _Level Change_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 monsters you control with the same level: Reduce their level by 1._

* * *

"This changes Beta, and Alpha from level 4 to level 3!" Tate called.

 _Beta: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

 _Alpha: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"What are you planning?" Yusei inquired.

"And now here is You Show Duel School's Xyz! I use Beta, and Alpha to build the Overlay Network!" Tate called as the two monsters flew up.\

Allie and Frederick both smiled seeing that.

"Guardian from the Ancient Ruins! Join here, and cast your gaze to your enemies! Xyz Summon! Rank 3, Gorgonic Guardian!" Tate called as an Xyz looking like Medusa appeared.

* * *

 _Gorgonic Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Rank 3_

 _Rock/Xyz_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _2 Level 3 Rock-Type monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0, and if it does, its effects are negated. These effects last until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with 0 ATK; destroy it._

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

Yusei's eyes widened.

"Oh my!" the woman cried shocked.

"And now I activate it's ability!" Tate called, "By using an overlay unit not only is Turret Warrior's effect negated, but it's attack points goes all the way down to zero!" **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Yusei's eyes widened even more.

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**_

"Tate weaken Yusei's monster!" the woman cried.

Tate called, "And there's more! Once a turn Gorgonic Guardian destroys a monster that doesn't have any attack points! The target is Turret Warrior!"

Yusei frowned. "I play the trap Synchro Barrier Force!"

* * *

 _Synchro Barrier Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate a card or effect that would destroy a card(s) on the field, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each face-up Synchro Monster you control._

* * *

"This negates any effect that would destroy a card on the field and then for every Synchro Monster I control you lose 500 life points."

"Wait what!?" Tate asked shocked.

Yusei's trap stopped Gorgonic Guardian and wiped out the last of Tate's life points.

* * *

 **Tate: 0000**

 **Yusei: 3400**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"Oh! And Tate was displaying a good row of talent too! Ah well better luck next time!" the woman shrugged.

"First Zuzu, now Tate." Allie whispered fearfully.

Tate slowly raise as he smiled to Yusei, "I didn't expect that. Good job. Maybe next time it could be different."

"Maybe." Yusei nodded as the guards grabbed Tate and dragged him off.

Misty looked on saddened as Sora notices that she is clenching her hands. He walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Lancers, wow.**

 **bopdog111: They lost Tate, and Zuzu. Can Allie, Frederick, Declan, or Misty manage to change things?**

 **Ulrich362: Allie's up next but against Akiza pulling off a win won't be easy. Then again, even if they lose most of the people competing are working towards a common goal. The only exceptions being Shinji, and Sergey.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see how it goes.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Aquaactress vs Plants of Psychic!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for the third match.**

 **bopdog111: Allie vs Akiza.**

 **Ulrich362: Will a Lancer finally win?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out here.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Sora was hugging Misty after they watched Tate suffer the same fate as Zuzu.

"I... I wish we could've done something." Misty told him hugging her back.

"I know, I feel the same way." Sora whispered.

"Okay everyone! Here's round 3! Allie vs Akiza Izinski!" the woman announced.

Akiza turned to Allie and frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Allie smiled to her, "It'll be alright."

Akiza frowned as they got out onto the track.

"Okay! Let us wish these lovely ladies luck!" the woman called.

"DUEL!" Akiza and Allie called as they raced off with Akiza holding back to let Allie go first.

"And Allie got ahead!" the woman called.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Throne by Bring Me to the Horizon)**

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Allie 1st Turn:

"I'm first! So I'll summon out Abyss Soldier!" Allie called as a shark soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Abyss Soldier_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand._

* * *

Akiza nodded seeing the monster.

"Then I set 3 cards." Allie ended her turn.

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card before looking at the field. "I'll set two cards and summon Phoenixian Seed in attack mode."

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"800 points?" Allie asked confused.

"That's right. I end my turn." Akiza replied.

* * *

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Allie 2nd Turn:

Allie drew, "I use Abyss Soldier's ability! By sending Guppy from my hand to the graveyard your left set card returns to your hand!"

Akiza nodded putting the card back in her hand.

"Next I'll summon Aquaactress Tetra!" Allie smiled as the blue fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Tetra_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquarium" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Your monster only has 300 points." Akiza mentioned.

"But she allows me to add Aquarium Lighting to my hand!" Allie smiled showing the card.

"Alright." Akiza nodded seeing the card.

"And now I activate the field spell, Wetlands!" Allie grinned as they appeared in a wet grass like area, and it started to rain.

* * *

 _Wetlands_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 2 or lower monsters gain 1200 ATK._

* * *

 _Tetra: **(ATK: 300 + 1200 = 1500)**_

"1200 extra points!" Akiza cried in disbelief.

"Yep! Wetlands give all Aqua monsters that are Water Attribute, and level 2 or lower 1200 more points!" Allie smiled.

Akiza looked shocked at that.

"Next I activate Aquarium Lighting!" Allie called as orbs of water appeared.

* * *

 _Aquarium Lighting_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If an "Aquaactress" monster you control battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: Your battling monster's ATK and DEF each become double its current ATK and DEF during that damage calculation only. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters. You can only control 1 "Aquarium Lighting"._

* * *

"So now when an Aquaactress battles their attack, and defense points are doubled!" Allie smiled.

"That means Allie's monster will have 3000 points." the woman announced.

"And now I activate my face-down, Tyrant's Temper!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Tyrant's Temper_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster to activate this card. All face-up monsters on the field that you own are unaffected by other Trap Cards._

* * *

"All I have to do to use this is sacrifice Abyss Soldier!" Allie called as her soldier vanished, "But now my Aquaactresses can't be affected to your traps!"

Akiza's eyes widened in shock at that before she glanced at her set card.

"So now Tetra attack her Phoenixian Seed!" Allie called as Tetra readied a blast, "And due to Lightning her points are doubled!"

 _Tetra: **(ATK: 1500 x 2 = 3000/DEF: 300 x 2 = 600)**_

Akiza raced past Allie and grabbed an Action Card

"I activate Evasion!" Akiza called playing the spell.

* * *

 _Evasion_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _When a monster declares an attack: Target that monster; negate the attack._

* * *

The blast missed the seed.

"Anything else?" Akiza asked.

"No." Allie answered.

Akiza nodded.

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and her eyes widened. "No hard feelings?"

"You think you can beat me this turn?" Allie asked at that.

"Well, I don't know about that but I do know I can do a pretty decent amount of damage." Akiza replied. "And it all starts by summoning Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode."

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Plant monsters for attacks. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant monster from your hand._

* * *

"When I summon this monster I can summon a level four or lower Plant monster from my hand, so I'll summon Lord Poison!"

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Trap open!" Allie called.

"A trap?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"Discord!" Allie called.

* * *

 _Discord_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Neither player can Synchro Summon. Send this card to the Graveyard during your 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

"This prevents us both from Synchro Summoning for the next 3 turns!" Allie called.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get that?"

"From home." Allie smiled, "You never know from when you have to face Synchro."

Akiza sighed. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Allie 3rd Turn:

Allie drew, "My draw!"

"Oh my! Looks like Akiza is having trouble! Can she last long enough for Discord to wear off?" the woman asked.

"I doubt it." Sora admitted. "Unless she has another strategy."

Allie called, "Okay I summon Aquaactress Guppy!"

A red fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Guppy_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your hand._

* * *

Akiza frowned seeing the monster.

"Due to Wetlands she gains 1200 points!" Allie smiled.

 _Guppy: **(ATK: 600 + 1200 = 1800)**_

"I remember." Akiza frowned.

"And now I activate Tetra's ability to add Aquarium Set to my hand!" Allie said showing the card, "And then I activate it!"

A small white temple with some shells, and starfish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquarium Set_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All WATER monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. All "Aquaactress" monsters you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Aqua-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Aqua-Type monsters._

* * *

"So... she's the strongest of you three?" Crow asked Frederick.

Frederick nodded.

"This allows all water monsters gain 300 points but for Aquaactresses their doubled!" Allie called.

 _Tetra: **(ATK: 1500 + (300 * 2) = 2100)**_

 _Guppy: **(ATK: 1800 + (300 * 2) = 2400)**_

Akiza raced ahead as quickly as she could.

"And now I use Guppy's ability to summon an Aquaactress from my hand!" Allie called.

"A third one?" Akiza asked in surprise.

"I summon Arowana!" Allie called as a huge actress fish appeared.

* * *

 _Aquaactress Arowana_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can add 1 "Aquaactress" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Arowana: **(ATK: 2000 + (300 * 2) = 2600)**_

"I play Battle Lock!" Akiza called grabbing and activating the Action Spell.

* * *

 _Battle Lock_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"No Action!" Allie cried.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of a Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Akiza's eyes widened before she smiled in resignation.

"And now Guppy attack her Phoenixian Seed!" Allie called as Guppy charged, "Due to Lighting her points are doubled!"

 _Guppy: **(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)**_

The attack hit destroying Akiza's weakest monster.

* * *

 **Allie: 4000**

 **Akiza: 0000**

 **Allie wins the duel!**

* * *

"A-And that's it! Allie did it!" the woman declared.

At that two officers grabbed Akiza and dragged her off as Allie walked back. Allie was looking down at that. Misty walked over and gave her a gentle hug.

"Thanks." Allie told her.

"Looks like it's our turn Shinji." Crow mentioned. "I'm not holding back against you."

"I'm not holding back against you either." Shinji said as they ready themselves.

"Okay we have Crow Hogan vs Shinji Weber!" the woman declared.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"And Crow has defeated Shinji!" the woman declared.

Crow watched as Shinji struggled against the officers only for them to drag him off. "Shinji... your heart was in the right place but you were doing things the wrong way."

With that he rejoined the others only to frown as he looked at Misty. Misty looked on as Shinji was dragged off, "He wasn't doing things right..."

"No, he wasn't... but you need to surrender." Crow told her.

"He's right, forfeit the duel." Yusei agreed. "It's for your own safety."

"...No."

"Sergey won't hesitate to kill you. What would your sister think if that happened?" Crow asked.

"He knows that killing would get him disqualified so he won't." Misty told him, "And I need more experience, and to teach him it's wrong to hurt people."

"What if he doesn't care about disqualification?" Sora asked nervously.

"I'll be okay Sora. I promise." Misty smiled to him.

Sora looked scared but stepped back to watch the match. Misty gulped before stepping up. Sergey just stared at her with a blank expression as she noticed his left eye looked mechanical.

 _'Whoa...'_ She thought surprised before saying, "O-Okay sir. Let's have fun, and good luck."

Sergey didn't say anything and just got on his Duel Runner. Misty readied her Duel Board while readying her Shaddoll/Lightsworn Deck.

"Alright, let the fifth match begin!" the woman announced.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

They both raced off.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Quite a duel next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Misty is in a lot of danger, Sergey just might end up killing her in the duel.**

 **bopdog111: But can she manage to defeat him?**

 **Ulrich362: Honestly, I'm not sure.**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out next chapter. Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	21. Nothingness Attack!

**Ulrich362: Well... its time.**

 **bopdog111: Misty's match with a ruthless man.**

 **Ulrich362: The Duelist Crusher Sergey Volkov.**

 **bopdog111: Can she change this man's ways?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"She needs to forfeit now." Yusei frowned as Misty and Sergey raced off.

"She'll be okay." Sora told them, _'I hope...'_

Soon Sergey passed the line.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stay This Way by Ashes to New)**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Sergey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sergey crashed his runner into Misty's before pulling ahead. Misty yelped at that.

Sergey 1st Turn:

"Initiating protocol, activate Field Spell Earthbound Prison." Sergey called.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prison_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Negate any card effect that would change the ATK of a face-up monster(s) on the field. If this card in the Field Zone is destroyed: Halve the LP of the player that destroyed this card, and if you do, all face-up monsters they currently control have their effects negated._

* * *

Misty looked around seeing it.

"Next since there is Field Spell in play I can summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper." Sergey continued.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a card in the Field Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

A stone fish with blue lines, and a chain appeared.

"Now I normal summon Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper." Sergey called.

A fiend that has a roller for legs appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _When this card is used as a Synchro or Fusion Material for the summon of an "Earthbound" monster: Draw 2 cards. If an "Earthbound" monster would leave the field: Banish this card from your GY instead. You can only us 1 "Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Now activate spell card Harmonic Synchro Fusion, this allows me to perform a Fusion Summon and Synchro Summon." Sergey called.

* * *

 _Harmonic Synchro Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 monsters from your Extra Deck (1 Fusion Monster and 1 Synchro Monster), by using monsters you control as both Fusion and Synchro Materials. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon for the Fusion Monster and a Synchro Summon for the Synchro Monster.)_

* * *

"Level one Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper time with level five Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!"

Ground Keeper turned to 1 Ring as Stone Sweeper turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

 _'Synchro, and Fusion at once...?'_ Misty thought in shock.

"Spirit bound to the earth, Shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Sergey chanted as a new monster appeared.

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Earthbound" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Earthbound" monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, if there is a face-up card in the Field Zone and this card was Special Summoned this turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; your opponent chooses whether to destroy that monster or not. If it is destroyed by this effect, skip the Battle Phase of this turn. If not, you gain LP equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Next I fuse Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper with Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper."

The two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

"He who is bound by stone, Become one with he who is bound by the earth and grasp the land. Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _2 "Earthbound" monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if a monster(s) in your opponent's possession is destroyed by card effect while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: You can destroy as many monsters you control as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK the destroyed monsters had on the field._

* * *

Misty grunted seeing the two monsters.

"I set one card and my turn." Sergey finished.

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty drew looking over, "Okay... I'll summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn!"

At that a tanned yellow marked man appeared.

* * *

 _Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During your Main Phase: You can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY, then if any "Lightsworn" monsters were sent to the GY by this effect, this card gains 200 ATK until the end of your opponent's turn. You can only use this effect of "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" once per turn. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY._

* * *

Sergey watched calmly.

"And I activate his Special Ability! I send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard, and then if any are Lightsworns, Raiden gets 200 points stronger." Misty said milling her top two cards.

"That isn't enough." Yusei frowned.

"The power boost isn't what I was hoping for though." Misty told him.

Sergey stared at her.

"I was aiming for this! Since it's sent from my Deck to the graveyard, I can summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!" Misty called as a snow white wolf appeared.

* * *

 _Wulf, Lightsworn Beast_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by a card effect. If this card is sent from your Deck to the GY: Special Summon it._

* * *

Sergey's Eyes widened.

"And then Shaddoll Falco summons himself face-down." Misty continued setting the monster.

"So far so good." Sora mentioned.

"And since Wulf is a Lightsworn, Raiden gains 200 points." Misty told him.

 _Raiden: **(ATK: 1700 + 200 = 1900)**_

Sergey frowned.

"And now level 4 Raiden tunes level 4 Wulf!" Misty called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"When the Heavens show the way to Light may the Knight of Light show no fear, and avenge those in it's paths! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Avenging Knight Parshath!"

At that the Synchro Parshath appeared.

* * *

 _Avenging Knight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Sora frowned. "That monster..."

"What's wrong?" Crow asked him.

"Really bad memories of what that monster means." Sora answered.

"And now I activate Shaddoll Fusion!" Misty added.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use monsters in your Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Shaddoll Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"I use monsters on my field, or hand to summon a Shaddoll Fusion Monster! But if you have a monster from your Extra Deck, I can use monsters from my Deck also!" Misty told him.

"Activate counter protocol. I play Earthbound Spell Sealer." Sergey stated.

* * *

 _Earthbound Spell Sealer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell Card while you have a face-up card in your Field Zone: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Huh?" Misty asked surprised.

Shaddoll Fusion shattered at that.

"This trap negates and destroys your spell card." Sergey stated.

Sora looked horrified seeing that.

"In that case Avenging Knight Parshath's ability switches Geo Gremlina to defense mode!" Misty called.

The monster switched modes.

"And now Avenging Knight Parshath attack Geo Gremlina!" Misty called as her Synchro charged, "As Parshath attacks a monster in defense mode you still take damage!"

"I banish Earthbound Servant Ground Keeper to protect Gremlina!" Sergey countered.

"But not the damage!" Misty reminded.

Sergey grunted.

 **(Sergey: 2400)**

"I end with 1 card face-down." Misty ended.

* * *

 **Misty: 4000**

 ** **Sergey: 2400****

* * *

Sergey 2nd Turn:

Sergey drew a card. "I activate Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin's special ability. I target Avenging Knight Parshath and now you have a choice to make. Either destroy your monster and I cannot attack at all, or I regain life points equal to half its attack points."

Misty gave some thought about it. Sergey just stared at her. She soon decided, "I won't toss away my monster to gain an advantage... Gain Life Points!"

"What?" Sergey questioned as he started glowing. "Does not compute, illogical move."

 **(Sergey: 3700)**

 **"Misty decided to not destroy her monster, and Sergey is nearly fully healed!"** the woman announced.

Sergey suddenly smiled. "Beautiful."

That made Misty raise an eyebrow.

"I activate spell card Earthbound Fusion, and use it to combine Geo Gremlin with Geo Gremlina!" Sergey called as his monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise from the depths of the underground! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 "Earthbound Servant" Fusion Monster1 "Earthbound Servant" Synchro Monster_  
 _If this card battles an opponent's Fusion or Synchro Monster while there is a face-up card in the Field Zone: The ATK of the opponent's monster becomes 0._

* * *

"Now attack her Synchro Monster!" Sergey declared.

The giant winged monster set it's sight.

"Trap card open! Sinister Shadow Games!" Misty called as her face-down opened.

* * *

 _Sinister Shadow Games_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your Deck to the Graveyard, then you can change any number of face-down Defense Position "Shaddoll" monsters you control to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"By sending a Shaddoll Card like my Shaddoll Hedgehog in my Deck to the graveyard, I can change the position of all face-down Shaddoll Monsters to face-up!" Misty called as what appeared was a a mini bird.

* * *

 _Shaddoll Falco_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Flip_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _FLIP: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" monster in your Graveyard, except "Shaddoll Falco"; Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position._  
 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: You can Special Summon it in face-down Defense Position. You can only use 1 "Shaddoll Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"This then triggers Falco's Flip effect. A Shaddoll in my graveyard is summoned in face-down defense mode! And then Shaddoll Hedgehog's effect activates!" Misty called, "I take Shaddoll Beast from my deck, and add it to my hand!"

"Pointless move, when Geo Grasha battles a Fusion or Synchro Monster it loses all of its attack points." Sergey told her.

 _Parshath: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

"But due to Prison that effect is negated."

 _Parshath: **(ATK: 0 + 2800 = 2800)**_

The huge Fusion Monster destroys Parshath. **(Misty: 3800)**

"I end my turn." Sergey stated before picking up an Action Card.

Misty 2nd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Misty called drawing, "And I activate the equip spell, Nephe Shaddoll Fusion!"

* * *

 _Nephe Shaddoll Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Attribute. Equip only to a "Shaddoll" monster, and it becomes that Attribute. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Shaddoll" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including the equipped monster. You can only use this effect of "Nephe Shaddoll Fusion" once per turn._

* * *

"I take Shaddoll Hedgehog, and treat him as any attribute I declare! And my choice is Earth!" Misty called as Hedgebog turned brown.

Sergey was staring at her.

"And now I activate my spell's other effect allowing me to Fusion Summon using the monster I changed Attributes with, and monsters from my hand or field!" Misty called.

"I fuse Hedgehog with Beast!" Misty called as the two fused.

"Earth Creature of Darkness! Form together with the Creature of Dark Magic, and become a rock hard miracle! Fusion Summon! Appear Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!"

A new version of a purple Shaddoll that looks mechanical appeared.

* * *

 _El Shaddoll Shekhinaga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 "Shaddoll" monster + 1 EARTH monster_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. During either player's turn, when a Special Summoned monster activates its effect while you have a "Shaddoll" card in your hand: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, then send 1 "Shaddoll" card from your hand to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "El Shaddoll Shekhinaga" once per turn. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Shaddoll" Spell/Trap Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 **"A valiant effort, but Misty's Fusion Monster is a few points short and Sergey still has the strongest monster in play."** the woman announced.

"It's not the attack power of a monster that matters. It's how you use them that counts." Misty said to them.

"She's got that right." Crow grinned.

"Okay Shekhinaga attack Geo Grasha!" Misty called as her Earth Monster attacks.

"Geo Grasha's ability activates." Sergey stated.

"Which triggers Shekhinaga's own ability!" Misty called, "When a Special Summoned monster uses it's ability I can negate that effect, destroy that monster, and send a Shaddoll Card from my hand to the graveyard!"

Sergey's eyes widened in horror as his monster shattered.

"And now with that done a replay occurs which is a clear road for Shekhinaga to attack directly!" Misty called as her monster attacked.

Sergey just watched as the blast hit him.

 **(Sergey: 1100)**

"I end my turn with a face-down." Misty ended her turn.

* * *

 **Misty: 3800**

 **Sergey: 1100**

* * *

Sergey 3rd Turn:

Sergey drew his card before frowning. "I end my turn."

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew at that. Sergey was looking at his hand.

"Sergey... I want to help you." Misty told him.

Sergey looked as though he couldn't hear her.

"Sergey?" Misty asked seeing that.

"Activating emergency protocol." Sergey stated before turning and slamming his Duel Runner into hers sending Misty flying.

Misty screamed when he done that as Shekhinaga caught her while Falco caught her Duel Board. Everyone was staring in horror as Misty noticed her Duel Board had been bent from the crash rendering her unable to continue.

"My Board..." Misty trailed off in shock.

 **"That... Misty Boyle isn't able to continue the match, Sergey wins by default."** the woman said uncertainly.

Suddenly feeling anger cloud her mind her Duel Board glowed before repairing itself.

"What?" Sergey questioned seeing that.

Then a symbol looking like an upside down white cross appeared on the board as Shekhinaga set her down where she got a enraged look in her eyes.

"I activate the Spell Card, Nothingness Rebirth!" Misty called in a cold tone.

* * *

 _Nothingness Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 "Nothingness" monster from your Deck who's level is equal then the tributed monster's. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "Nothingness" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Nothingness Rebirth" per turn._

* * *

"I take a monster, and summon a Nothingness from my deck as long as it's level is equal or lower then the monster, I sacrifice!" Misty called.

"Misty?" Sora asked nervously.

"I sacrifice Falco!" Misty called as Falco vanished turning to white mist, "And now to join us here is Nothingness Sorcerer!"

At that a white flexible monster with red cubes around it appeared with a black version of the cross appeared.

* * *

 _Nothingness Sorcerer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _When this card is summoned inflict 200 damage to your opponent. Each time you summon a "Nothingness" monster inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What kind of monster is that?" Crow asked.

"And now as it's summoned you take 200 points of damage." Misty coldly said as the Sorcerer shot the cubes to Sergey.

As they hit Sergey cried out in pain.

 **(Sergey: 0900)**

"And now by banishing Rebirth, I can add a Nothingness Spell, or Trap to my hand." Misty said adding the card, "And my choice is Nothingness Gathering!"

* * *

 _Nothingness Gathering_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 2 Spell Cards from your GY: Add 2 "Nothingness" cards from your Deck to your hand. During your turn except the turn this card is sent to the GY: Banish this card from your GY, and if you do: Add 1 "Nothingness" monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Nothingness Gathering" per turn._

* * *

"By banishing two Spell Cards from my graveyard, I can add 2 Nothingness to my hand." Misty glared, "I banish Shaddoll Fusion, and Nephe Shaddoll Fusion!"

Her two fusion cards vanished as she added two cards. Sergey was staring at her nervously.

"And now I summon Nothingness Sniper!" Misty called as a gunman looking a bit silly with the way it's looking appeared.

* * *

 _Nothingness Sniper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can banish 1 monster from your GY: Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only Special Summon "Nothingness Sniper" from your hand this way per turn. When a "Nothingness" monster you control inflicts damage to your opponent: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent. When a "Nothingness" monster is control is destroyed a card effect while this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Nothingness Sniper" per turn._

* * *

"By bansihing Falco, I can summon it. And as a Nothingness is summoned Sorcerer again deals you 200 points of damage!" Misty called as Sorcerer sent the blocks again.

Sergey cried out again and looked to be in pain.

 **(Sergey: 0700)**

"And as a Nothingness dealt you damage Sniper deals you another 200!" Misty called as Sniper aimed it's arrowgun shooting at Sergey's shoulder.

Sergey cried out and grabbed his arm.

 **(Sergey: 0500)**

"And now Level 3 Sniper tunes level 3 Sorcerer!" Misty called as Sniper turned to 3 white rings as Sorcerer turned to 3 stars of black energy

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Born from the light of the heart may your soul be cast free, and take the form of a dark being! Shroud everything in Nothingness! Synchro Summon! Level 6, Nothingness Twilight Thorn!" Misty chanted.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Tension Rising)**

A white humanoid appeared looking flexable, and 4 gray thorns shifting on it's back appeared with the same Cross Symbol as the others.

* * *

 _Nothingness Twilight Thorn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 "Nothingness" Tuner Monster + 1 DARK non-Tuner monster_  
 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

Sora looked at the monster fearfully.

 **"Well, I don't know what to tell ya folks but that monster looks really mean!"** the woman told them.

"Something's changed." Declan frowned.

"And I now activate, Twilight Thorn's ability. By tributing a monster on my field, you draw cards until you have 5!" Misty called as Shekhinaga was wrapped in gray vines before shattering.

Sergey drew his cards.

"Misty..." Sora whispered fearfully.

"And now I activate the spell, Nothingness Counterblast!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Nothingness Counterblast_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control only a "Nothingness" monster, and your opponent has more cards in their hand. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent then 1 monster you control gains 100 ATK for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"You take 200 points of damage, and in exchange Twilight Thorn gains 100 attack points for every card in your hand!" Misty called as Twilight Thorn glowed. **(ATK: 2200 + (100 * 5) = 2700)**

The spell shot a blast as Sergey cried out. **(Sergey: 0300)**

"Finally if I play a Nothingness Spell, Twilight Thorn dishes out yet another 200 points of damage!" Misty called as Twilight Thorn conjured the vines shooting them at Sergey.

Sergey screamed in pain as the vines hit him.

 **(Sergey: 0100)**

"I think I had my fun at seeing you suffer like you done your previous victims." Misty said coldly with a sadistic smirk, "Alright Twilight Thorn finish this murderer off!"

Twilight Thorn at that conjured a large orb shooting it at Sergey. The blast hit causing Sergey and his Duel Runner to explode.

* * *

 **Misty: 3800**

 **Sergey: 0000**

 **Misty wins the duel!**

* * *

 **"I... I... And Misty Boyle wins..."** the woman said in shock.

At that Twilight Thorn vanished as did the symbol on Misty's Duel Board before looking around, "W-What happened?"

Everyone was just staring at her in complete silence.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" Misty asked nervous having this much attention.

 **"Um... if you don't mind going back to the waiting room so we can start the sixth duel?"** the woman asked hesitantly.

Misty only looked around nervous before walking off clearly not getting what's going on. The moment she got there Sora embraced her. "Misty are you ok? What happened?"

"Uh I'm fine... But I don't get what happened." Misty answered, "I blacked out when Sergey done that, and when I woke up the duel was over."

"You started dueling merci-" Declan started only for Sora to shake his head.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you're ok." Sora interrupted while hugging Misty close. "I was so scared when it looked like you were going to be hurt but your monsters saved you."

"Oh yeah." Misty remembered, "But... Haven't I lost?"

"No, they thought you couldn't continue but you managed to keep riding on your Duel Board." Sora mentioned. "I think it just looked broken."

"Oh okay." Misty nodded at that.

Sora smiled. _'Whatever that was it doesn't matter, Misty's ok and that's the important thing.'_

At the same time Luna and Frederick went out to the track.

"Was that normal?" Luna asked him.

"No. She never acted like that." Frederick answered.

Luna frowned but nodded. "Well, good luck."

Frederick nodded back at that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: What was that?**

 **Ulrich362: Something bad, Sora's trying to keep Misty from learning about it but... will she understand him lying to her?**

 **bopdog111: We'll find out when she figures it out.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Final Rounds in the First Match!

**bopdog111: What happened to Misty?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows, nothing good though.**

 **bopdog111: Good thing Sora had kept her from knowing otherwise something worse will happen.**

 **Ulrich362: True. Though for now Luna's taking on Frederick.**

 **bopdog111: What can Frederick do?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Luna and Frederick called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Legendary by Skillet)**

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They sped to see who goes first.

Frederick managed to take the turn first.

 **"And little Frederick has gotten ahead of Luna!"** the woman announced.

Frederick 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Frederick called drawing, "And with no monsters, I can summon Doodle Beast - Stego with no sacrifice!"

At that a kiddy sketch of a stegosaurus appeared.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Stego_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can Normal Summon this card without tributing but if you do you cannot summon other monsters this turn. This card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Ok." Luna nodded seeing the monster.

"And now I'll end with 2 cards down." Frederick ended his turn.

Luna 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set three cards and summon Regulus in attack mode." Luna smiled.

* * *

 _Regulus_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 Field Spell Card in your Graveyard. Return it to the Deck._

* * *

"He looks majestic." Misty said amazed.

Regulus charged.

"Stop right there!" Frederick grinned making a move, "I have a trap that can make your attack go kerplunk. It's called Doodlebook - Uh uh uh!"

* * *

 _Doodlebook - Uh uh uh!_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a "Doodle" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate that attack._

* * *

The trap sprout hands which stopped Regulus. Luna blinked seeing that. "Ok, in that case I'll end my turn."

* * *

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Luna: 4000**

* * *

Frederick 2nd Turn:

Frederick drew, and grinned, "Perfect! First off Stego's ability allows it to bypass your lion for a direct attack!"

Stego charged at Luna. Luna's eyes widened as the monster hit her.

 **(Luna: 2800)**

"And next up I activate Quick Summon!" Frederick called.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"This allows me to make a summoning! So I'll tribute Stego to summon my strongest Dino!" Frederick grinned, "Now face the terror of my Tyranno!"

A green doodled dinosaur looking like a T-Rex appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Doodle Beast" monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"Tyranno, use your special ability! Tyranno automatically makes your monster go kaput." Frederick told Luna as Tyranno slapped it's tail on Regulus destroying it, "After that, Tyranno gets half of that monster's attack points!"

 _Doodle Beast - Tyranno: **(ATK: 2400 + 850 = 3250)**_

"Regulus!" Luna cried in horror.

"Well that's surprising." Misty blinked.

"I guess Frederick wins?" Sora asked.

"Okay, Tyranno, attack Luna with Dino Destruction!" Frederick called as Tyranno charged in.

Luna just watched as the attack hit her.

* * *

 **Frederick: 4000**

 **Luna: 0000**

 **Frederick wins the duel!**

* * *

 **"Now that was a fast win."** the woman said amazed.

Sora frowned. "She wasn't paying attention."

Misty turned to him at that.

"When he destroyed her monster she just waited to lose. One of her facedown cards might have helped her." Sora explained.

Frederick rode back to them. Allie smiled hugging him. "That was amazing."

"Ah thanks." Frederick said blushing a little.

"I guess that means it's your turn?" Yusei asked Declan.

Declan nodded turning to Yugo. Yugo was glaring at Declan angrily before walking down to the track.

"Yugo?" Misty asked seeing that.

Sora just hugged her. "It'll be ok."

Misty hugged him back.

"Declan... the Lancers winning streak ends here." Yugo told him.

Declan turned to him. Yugo was on his Duel Runner and looked ready to duel.

 **"Alright let's get dueling!"** the woman called.

"Duel!" Yugo and Declan called as they raced off with Yugo immediately pulling ahead as a grin appeared on his face.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Burning Leaf)**

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Declan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 **"And Yugo's first!"** the woman called.

Yugo 1st Turn:

"Alright, let's start things off by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Speedroid Terrortop in attack mode using his special ability." Yugo stated.

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind_ _Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"Now Terrortop's ability let's me add Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to my hand where I'll go ahead and summon him."

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind_ _Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop: **(LV: 6)**_

"Thanks to Red-Eyed Dice's special ability I can change Terrortop to level six, and now level one Red-Eyed Dice tunes with level six Terrortop!"

Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring as Terrortop turned into six stars.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That's it for now."

Declan 1st Turn:

Declan drew before saying, "I'll start by activating Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King!"

* * *

 _Forbidden Dark Contract with the Swamp King_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "D/D/D" monster from your hand in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fiend-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials, including a monster Special Summoned by this card with the above effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 2000 damage._

* * *

"During my Standby Phase I take 2000 points of damage." Declan explained.

Yugo just nodded.

"However, I can summon a D/D/D monster from my hand by negating it's special abilities." Declan added, "So come D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon!"

At that a fiendish dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _If this card is in your hand: You can Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster and 1 other Fiend-Type monster from your hand and/or your side of the field; Special Summon this card. Once per turn: You can_ _discard 1 card; this card gains 500 ATK, then you can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. This ATK increase lasts until the end of this turn._

* * *

Yugo just nodded calmly.

"And now with Forbidden Contract's effect, I can Fusion Summon!" Declan called as the two fused. "Crucifix of Disaster, join together with the hellhound who bares the fangs, and give rise to a new flaming king! Fusion Summon! Be born level 8! D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!"

An evolved form of Genghis appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _D/D/D Flame High King Genghis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Level 5 or higher "D/D" monster + 1 "D/D" monster_

 _If another "D/D" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field, while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 "D/D" monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "D/D/D Flame High King Genghis" once per turn. Once per your turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or its effect, is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation._

* * *

"2800?" Yugo asked in surprise.

"And now Genghis attack!" Declan called as Genghis charged.

"Genghis' ability activates! A Spell or trap card or it's effect is activated High King Genghis puts a stop!" Declan countered.

"I play Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ability, when a level five or above monster activate's its effect Clear Wing not only negates that effect and destroys your monster he gains its attack points too." Yugo smirked. "Dichroic Mirror!"

Clear Wing shot it's wings.

"I activate Mirror Barrier!" Declan called as Genghis was protected.

* * *

 _Mirror Barrier_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; it cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"No Action!" Yugo countered activating the spell.

* * *

 _No Action_

 _Action Spell Card_

 _Negate the activation and the effect of an Action Spell Card, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"You forget I know all your tricks thanks to Yuya."

"Not all of them." Declan narrowed his eyes before No Action dulled.

"What the heck?" Yugo questioned.

"D/D Cult's ability. When you activate a Spell, I can cancel out it's effect, and banish it by discarding it." Declan said discarding a card.

Yugo's eyes narrowed. "In that case I'll use Dicetadium of Fate instead. I can target Clear Wing and then roll a die. The result tells us what happens."

* * *

 _Dicetadium of Fate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field; roll a six-sided die and apply the result._  
 _● 1, 3 or 5: Destroy that target._  
 _● 2, 4 or 6: This turn, that target gains 1000 ATK, during damage calculation only._

* * *

At that a die appeared before bouncing a few times and landing on a two.

"What's that one for?" Misty asked curiously.

"I don't know." Sora admitted.

"Since I rolled an even number Clear Wing gains 1000 attack points during the battle." Yugo smirked. "Making him stronger than your monster."

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

The two fought before Clear Wing tackled through Genghis. **(Declan: 3300)**

"All that effort and your monster still ends up in the graveyard." Yugo smirked.

"Don't be too sure." Declan said before Genghis reappeared.

"Huh, how did your monster come back?" Yugo questioned.

"By banishing D/D Cult, Genghis is revived." Declan answered.

Yugo's eyes widened in shock. _'No... no way he can't.'_

"Don't take Declan lightly." Misty remarked worried.

 **"Oh my, it seems Declan outmaneuvered Yugo and now he's in a much stronger position."** the woman stated.

"And now Genghis finish him!" Declan called.

Yugo just watched on in horror as Genghis destroyed Clear Wing.

 **(Yugo: 3700)**

* * *

 **Yugo: 4000**

 **Declan: 3300**

* * *

Yugo 2nd Turn:

Yugo just stared at where Clear Wing had been before glaring at Declan as his eyes started glowing. "You'll regret that Declan."

Misty looked fearful stepping back.

"I start with the spell card Speedraw, since my field is empty this lets me draw two more cards. Though in exchange I need to send a Speedroid to the graveyard." Yugo stated.

* * *

 _Speedraw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no cards: Draw 2 cards, then send 1 "Speedroid" monster from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

He drew twice, and discarded a card.

"Now, I'll summon Speedroid Double Yoyo in attack mode, and his effect brings back Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice." Yugo stated as his eyes continued to glow.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"I activate my trap card!" Declan called.

"A trap?" Yugo asked in shock.

"Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness!" Declan called.

* * *

 _Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _A player that does not control "Dark Contract with the Eternal Darkness" cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards that target a monster(s), also they cannot Tribute monsters on the field for a Tribute Summon or use them as Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Materials for a Summon. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"With this any player that does not control this contract can't target monsters on the field for Spells or Traps, nor can use them for the summon of a Tribute, Xyz, Synchro, or Fusion!" Declan called.

Yugo froze. "I end my turn."

"That's a really powerful Trap Card." Misty said in shock.

"It's basically cheating." Sora pouted.

Declan 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Declan called drawing, "And due to my Dark Contracts I take 3000 points of damage. But due to Genghis it stops my Forbidden Dark Contract from damaging me!"

With that Eternal Darkness dealt damage. **(Declan: 2300)**

Yugo frowned before glaring at his hand. _'Of all the cards to draw, I can't use your dragon.'_

"And now I use my Forbidden Dark Contract's Special Ability to summon D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas!" Declan called as a warrior wearing golden armor appeared.

* * *

 _D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Fiend/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step): You can destroy this card, and if you do, any effect that would inflict damage to a player this turn increases their LP by the same amount, instead._

 _ **Monster Effect:** When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took. You take no effect damage._

* * *

"Looks like this duel is all wrapped up." the woman stated.

"And now Genghis' special ability activates! When a D/D monster is summoned in his presence he can command another D/D monster in my graveyard to come out! Revive D/D/D Dragon King Pendragon!"

At that Pendragon reappeared roaring.

"Are you finished?" Yugo questioned.

"As soon as I activate my Forbidden Contract's second ability!" Declan called as Leonidas, and Pendragon fused, "Proud knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster. Be reborn into a new king! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ruler who carries the glory of God! D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc!"

At that a female fiend appeared readying her rapier.

* * *

 _D/D/D Oracle King d'Arc_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "D/D" monsters_

 _During either player's turn, if an effect that would inflict damage to a player(s) is activated: You can make that effect damage 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage that player(s) would have taken._

* * *

"Just get the duel over with." Yugo told him in annoyance.

"d'Arc, Genghis attack his monsters!" Declan called as his Fusion Monsters charged.

Yugo grunted as his monsters were destroyed.

* * *

 **Yugo: 0000**

 **Declan: 2300**

 **Declan wins the duel!**

* * *

 **"And another one-sided victory."** the woman said.

Misty turned to Riley, "Your brother is CS."

"CS?" Riley asked.

"Crazy Strong." Misty answered.

"Oh... yeah." Riley nodded.

Declan rode back to them.

"What's the big idea?" Sora asked. "If you have that the Lancers are pointless. You could win by yourself."

"Several reasons. The Fusion Dimension has cards that can destroy a large number of cards so Eternal Darkness wouldn't stay long, and that I can't always have it in duels." Declan answered simply.

Sora just pouted.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well that's that.**

 **bopdog111: Both Lancers in those matches are winning.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though with that the first round comes to an end.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. And we still need to keep an eye in case what happened to Misty happens again.**

 **Ulrich362: True. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
